When The World Turns
by twilightlover28
Summary: Gaberiella moves back to La Push after her mom dies with her dad and meets Paul. Hidden suprises with relitives to the wolves that she has never met. First Fan Fic. story better than summary. rated T for language. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

When The World Turns

summery: Gaberiella just moved back to La Push after 10 years of living in Canada. What she doesnt know is that all of the lengends that she heard when she was a little girl are completely true. Gaberielle meets Paul but will she acept the imprint or find somebody else and try to resist the imprint. hidden suprise. first fanfiction rated T for language

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GPOV

Thank you dad for making me leave Westside (highschool in Ontario) on my senior year to go back to some town that we left when I was seven. Were going back for two reason 1) mom died and 2) my dad's company relocated to Port Angelos. My dad Jason Joshua Uley has is a part time owner in a company that makes dvd's. My mom Megan Rachel Smith was an interior designer but that ended two months ago in a car crash when some drunk idiot decide it was ok to drive after being at a bar all night and it killed my mom right away. My dad has a hard time looking at me now because I look so much like her with the dark skin, black long hair, green eyes and the fact that my actuall name is Megan Gaberiella Smith but I always go by Gaberiella when me and my mom were in the same room or place if some one was talking to me and they would call me Megan both me and my mom would look. "Pumkin were here!" I have told my dad like 100 times that he has to stop calling me that im not five anymore.

"Wow crapiest town award goes to...drum roll please...LA PUSH!"

"That's enough you use to love it here when you were a little kid. Whats this attitude about?"

"Yeah dad when I was a little kid i'm seventeen now I dont want to be here and I dont have an attitude." I was so over listening to him complain that I have an attitude I took out my ipod and started to blast music so I didnt have to listen to my dad anymore.

A few minutes after we pulled into La Push we arrived at the house. Our new house is two stories. The oustide of the house is a couple different shades of red bricks with white trim around the windows. The colours of the inside of the house are all pale coulors exept for my room. My room is baby blue and chocolate brown, My queen size bed is on the oppsite side of the window and window seat and has white pokodot blankets, my desk is white with my laptop and printer on it, my window seat is white with baby blue and chocolate brown pillows. Since I never wanted to move here my dad let me have the master bed room with the belconey that faces the forest. I also have my own bathroom that the walls are silver with a black stripe going around the room and black tile foors with white bathtub/shower, toilet and sink and I have a full length mirrow in my room and bathroom.

I changed into my black short shorts and white tank top since for once it was sunny. I was about to put all of my books on my book self when I heard the door bell ring. I jumped up to go answer the door instead of being a normal person and walking down the stairs I decide to slide down the rail. I always got in trouble for it. My dad was already at the door when I jumped off of the rail. "Megan Gaberielle Smith how many times do I have to tell you not to do that your going to put a hole in the floor from all of that jumping!" did my dad just call me fat.

"Jason Joshua Uley did you just call me fat!" damn was I going to get in trouble for that one. "I mean..." I turned to face the door instead of my dad. There were three people there two guys who were so hott and only wearing cut off jeans and one girl who was really pretty. "Hey I'm Gaberiella but you can call me Gabby."

"Hi I'm Seth, that's Jared and Leah." they waved. "We just came by to say welcome to La Push."

"If you dont mind me asking how old are you guys?"

"Oh I'm sixteen Leah is twenty and Jared is seventeen...do you need somebody to show you around La Push."

"Really does that mean you guys go to the trible school here in La Push or the highschool in Forks and yeah sure that would be great...Dad I'm leaving!" I heard him grunt so I knew he heard me so I just walked out the door.

"Yeah we do and Seth me and Leah are going to take off have fun...it was nice to meet you Gabrielle." I waved goodbye to them and Seth being a typical guy just nodded.

"I have one question about the school." he nodded at me to continue. "Do you guys have a cheerleading team?"

"No why are you a cheerleader?" I nodded. "Well do you play any other sports and ill tell you if we have them."

"Okay well i play basketball, and rugbee, I'm pretty good at football and track and feild."

"Well we have basketball and track but no football, cheerleading or rugbee all of the good sports like football and tackel sports we lost the privilages to because we were too agressive and we have never had a cheerleading team I think they tried once but the principle said they couldnt too many people get hurt." for the first time I realized that we had stopped walking. I looked at Seth and he seemed to realize it to. "Oh and this is first beach by the way."

"I realized that thanks Seth." he started to point out things. Like where they had bonfires and where they walk and stupid stuff like that but I really wasnt complaining I sort of liked hanging out with seth even though he was younger then me. I could see in Seth's eyes that he liked me and that was hard for me to look at because he was only ever going to be a friend to him actually I was only going to be a friend to everybody in La Push because as soon as I graduate I'm going back to Ontario with or without my dad.

I was looking at the cliffs when I seen a whole bunch of people jump off of the cliffs. "Holly Shit what are they doing?" Seth looked over at the cliffs and laughed. "Seth their going to die!"

"Chill Gabby their just cliff diving there not going to get hurt." I looked at him confused like he was insane. "Gabby it's what we do for fun we dont have an aracde or anything fun like that so we usally jump off of the cliffs." I was going to have to get Seth to take me one day just not today. "It's probably my friends...lets go up and ill intruduce them to you."

"No it's ok I have to go and unpack anyways thank you for showing me around."

"No problem school starts monday by the way." Great school started in two days looks like I wasnt going to get to know anybody else before school starts. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to my alarm going off. Great today is the first day of school normally I wouldnt be nervous but since I just moved here two days ago and they dont have any cheerleaders to fit in with so im on my own. I had a quick shower curled my hair aplied a little bit of makeup my friends always tell me I dont need it but I wear it anyways and put on a mini jean skirt, a purple deep v-neck top and purple wedges.

I wanted to get to school a little early so I decide to leave the house at 7:15 way earlier than my old school and I am so not a morning person either. I just hope today I dont come across as a complete and total bitch. I walked out of the house to my brand new Ferrari F430 Bi-Compressor Evoluzione by Novitec and of course it is silver with a black stripe down the hood. I got spinners and suicide doors. The only reason my dad got me the car was because he was upset that we hardly spend anytime together since mom died.

I pulled into the school parking lot and just like every school it looked like a waste of time to be there for 8 hours a day. I got out of my car to see pretty much all of the guys staring at me and my car with their mouthes open. The girls just had glares on their faces like i did something wrong. I grabbed my Ogio bag out of the car along with my Louis Vuitton purse. Out of the coner of my eye I seen Seth running toward me with tree other people. "Hey Gabby this is Quil, Embry and Jacob." Why are all these La Push men so freakin tall and strong?

"Hey can one of you show me to the office to get my schedule?" I'm pretty sure the giant named Embry showed me the way. "So what grade are you and the guys in?"

"Seth is in grade 10, Quil, Jacob and me are in 11 and I'm not sure if you have met Colin and Brady but there in grade 10 with Seth and again I'm not sure if you have met Paul, Jared and Kim but there in 12...What about you?"

"I'm in grade 12 thank gosh I could not stand another year of school until collage." he nodded and we walked into the office. "Hi I'm Megan Gaberiella Smith I'm here to pick up my schedule." The old lady sitting at the desk was a complete and total old and wrinkley bitch she didn't even answer me just nodded and handed me my scheldule.

**My Schedule:  
1st-Drama Room- Theater **

**2nd-English Room-123 **

**3rd-History Room-215 **

**Lunch **

**4th-French Room-128 **

**5th-free period **

**6th-Math Room-222**

Great last period of the day has to be math. We walked out of the office and I ran right into somebody. I looked up to see Jared and a girl who I was assuming to be Kim trying not to laugh. "Hey Em. Gabby this is my girlfriend Kim and sorry about running into you."

"Hey Kim, Jared no problem." Kim waved to me and I noticed that she was a really shy girl. I must say that Kim and Jared make a really cute couple.

"Let's see your schedule." I handed him my schedule. "Cool I have English, Math and free period with you. Kim has Drama, English, French, free period with you and Paul has English, History and Math with you so you'll know somebody in every class...I'm walking Kim to her Drama class now ill show you where it is."

"Thanks and I havent met Paul yet." I almost completely forgot about Embry standing beside me. "Bye Embry." He didnt answer just nodded and walked the other way.

Classes went by really fast I met alot of people and sat next to Jared and Kim in most classes since Paul wasnt in class Jared said he was probably sick. But I really didnt care since I didnt know him. During free period Kim and Jared asked me to hang out with them but I told them I was going to walk around just to get to know the school. The only reason I left was because when I noticed when I was in History that there was a sound proof studio a few doors down and Kim told me that nobody was ever in it.

I walked into the studio and realized that I was going to spend pretty much every free period in here working on my songs. I decided to start off with one of my fav songs called Bucket.

**(There s a hole in your bucket)**

**Sun s out!  
We got A beach day Forget Yourself say Why don t We people watch?  
Kids all playing Round in the sand**

**(Little boy crying)**

**Oh no!  
He s got Some troubles Got us laughing As he throws His shovel Nothing s Really going As planned**

**I don t know How we re Gonna build A castle now Do you want To start Again somehow?  
I ll stay Until the sun Comes down Down down**

**Are you smiling?  
Look over My shoulder See Your laughter Bubble over Lately You ve Been working Too hard**

**And i ve Been waiting To recognize That sparkle That s In your eyes Those Two dimples On your cheeks The joy That lights The fire**

**I don t know How we re Gonna build A castle now Do you want To start Again somehow?  
I ll stay Until the sun Comes down Down down**

**There s a hole In my bucket Dear Liza Dear Liza There s a hole In my bucket Dear Liza A hole**

**And i don t know How We re s posed To build A castle now Do you want To start Again somehow?  
I ll stay Until the sun Comes down Down**

**I ll stay Until the sun Comes**

**I don t know How we re Gonna build A castle now Do you want To start Again somehow?  
I ll stay Until the sun Comes down Down down Til the sun Comes down**

**I ll stay Sun s coming down I ll stay Sun s coming down I ll stay Sun s coming down I ll stay**

I looked at the clock and realized that I had time for one more song so I decide on Leave the song I sing when I think about Damien some times.

**I've been waiting all day for ya babe So won't cha come and sit and talk to me And tell me how we're gonna be together always Hope you know when it's late at night I Hold on to my pillow tight And think of how you promised me forever (I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way (Now that you're here boy all I want) Is just a chance to say**

**[Chorus]  
Get Out, (leave) right now, It's the end of you and me It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone 'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)**

**Tell me why you're looking so confused When I'm the one who didn't know the truth How could you ever be so cold To go behind my back and call my friend Boy you must have gone and bumped your head Because you left her number on your phone (So now after all is said and done) Maybe I'm the one to blame but (To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way**

**[Chorus]**

**I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'  
I gave up everything I had On something that just wouldn't last But I refuse to cry No tears will fall from these Eyeee-eeee-eeees Ooooh, ooooh Get out**

**[Chorus X3]**

Damien is my ex-boyfriend that I was dating for three years since grade nine and walked into his bedroom after his little sister let him in and found him having sex with Jenny not only did Jenny go to my school, was on the cheerleading team but she was also my best friend. Finally the bell rang and I made my way toward my math class room. I walk into the class to see Jared waving me over to sit beside him.

When math class was over I left the school as fast as I could avoiding the guys that were falling me around most likely trying to get into my pants. I raced out of my school parking lot heading home. I got home and noticed a letter on the counter from my dad saying that he has to work late and will probably be home late. Yeah right he is going to finish work in an hour then go to a bar and drink for the rest of the night not rembering who he will get pregnet or have sex with to keep his mind off of my mom.

I cooked myself dinner had a shower and went to bed. Hoping that tomorrow I would meet Paul for some strange reason I really wanted to meet him.

-  
**Disclamer- I dont own anything but my characters**

**Songs: Bucket By Carly Rae Jaspen **

**Leave Get Out By Jo Jo**


	2. Chapter 2

When The World Turns

Chapter 2

GPOV

The second day of school. Yay! I had to pick a really cute outfit because Seth called me to tell me that some of his other really tall friends that decide to skip school yesterday were going to be there so I would finally meet this Paul guy who was in my classes. I put on a red halter top with black skirt and red flip flops that my mom got me two days before the accident.

I arrived at the school to have my door ripped open by Seth and Jared. I was suprised Jared was there because he is usually attached to Kim or just following her around like a lost puppy and I have only been at school for a day and I already realized this. He is wipped. "Hey guys Jared where is Kim?" I watched his smile turn into a frown and I felt a little bad. Key word a little.

"She's sick...Why?"

"Because your walking around like a chicken that just got his head cut off." He turned and glared at me and I just rolled my eyes at him. I was going to say something eles but I seen Jacob and three new people walking with him. My eyes connected with his and I felt like we were the only two people left in the world and time had just stopped so I could check out his body and flirt with him. And yes I said flirt with him because there is no way in hell I am dating anybody in La Push when I was just going to leave.

I some how managed to break eye contact with the brown eyed hottie. I realized that Seth was about to intruduce me to everybody else. "Guys this is Gaberiella or Gabby." they waved to me and I waved back. "Gabby this is Collin, Brady their in grade nine and Paul is in grade twelve with you."

So the brown eyed hottie's name is Paul it so fits with him. "Hey." I said in a flirty tone and Pauls head snapped back to mine as soon as I spoke. "Guys I'll talk to you later I have to head to drama."

"I'll come with you that's my class to."

"Thanks and Brady stop druling on my car or I'll make you clean it spot less and trust me it will take you days." All the guys started to laugh at him and Brady's head snapped up and he wiped the drule off the side of his mouth and smiled at me sheepishly.

Pauls POV

I had patrol till five this morning I am so not going to go to school even thought Sam will shit his pants but I could always talk Emily to get him to give me a break on the whole 'I miss too many days of school' thing so maybe this time he wont give me an order to go to school all of the time. I was thinking of the possible punishments that Sam would give me like having shifts with Leah all week instead of getting the week off. I dont even want to think of the out come of that and i slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke up at four and realized I was half an hour late for patrol with Sam and Seth. Shit I was hoping on talking to Emily before Sam found out about me skipping school today because I was to tired to go and now I'm going to get in more shit because I'm late. I jumped out of my bed and ran out of my door stripping just before I phased.

**PAUL! Where have you been?**- sam

_**Sleeping?  
**With who?_- Seth

**_Shut the hell up Seth and for you info by my self you fuck face_**

**PAUL! SETH ENOUGH!**- sam

Damn he seems pissed he just used his alpha tone and he never uses that to tell us to shut up...maybe Emily decide not to have sex with him last night.

**PAUL! Your damn right I'm pissed you skip school then your late for my patrol and now your saying shit about Emily!**-sam

**_Sorry Sam I was tired and it's not like I am going to collage or anything so why shoud I go to highschool?_**  
_Yo Paul you should totally come tomorrow there is this new chick!_-Seth

**_Really? Is she hott?_**

_Oh yeah and she drives a Ferrari F430 Bi-Compressor Evoluzione by Novitec three words dude total hot babe!_-Seth

**_No way she must be loaded!_**  
**PAUL back to your punishment for missing school you are going to school every day! And for being late for my patrol you will have an extra three hour patrol tomrrow night with Leah!** -Sam

Yes he didnt say it was an order so I dont have to go but I will go tomorrow to meet this new chick she sounds and looks Hott from what I saw in Seth's mind and I'm going to make her mine no matter what.

**Oh and Paul that's and ORDER!**- Sam

_Ha ha Paul way to thing you stupid idiot_-Seth

**_Shut the fuck up Seth_**

_No oh and Just to let you know Paul you hurt Gaberiella I will kill you!_-Seth

**_Like to see you try kid_**

After that Patrol went smothly and Seth kept showing me pictures of Gabby since the first moment he saw her and her car. Lets just say that she was going to fall for the charm of Paul Meraz. After I finished Patrol I went home and showered and went to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got to school I seen Jacob leaning up against his car when the new girl pulled into the parking lot with every boy druling over her car. I noticed Brittney one of those girls that think they are all that turns out that she is a complete and total bitch who will do anything to get with a guy anyways Brittney was staring at her in complete jealousy. I watched her get out of her car and she looked fine that red shirt was like skin tight and her skirt was short and I liked it. She was much finer (A/N I dont care if thats a word or not...if its not it is now.) in person than in Seth's memories.

Jacob, Collin, Brady and I started to walk over to her, Seth and Jared. She looked up and into my eyes and my whole world stopped and all I wanted to do was to keep her safe and happy...Oh Shit I cannot believe I just imprinted. I must say that she is one hot imprint. She broke her gaze away from me when we stopped at her car. "Guys this is Gaberiella or Gabby." Seth was talking now but I really didnt care I wanted to hear her voice. "Gabby this is Collin, Brady their in grade nine and Paul is in grade twelve with you." Perfect maybe we will have some classes together.

"Hi." Her voice was like bells and was my now my only happiness and I wanted to kill everybody who made her mad or looked at her the wrong way. "Guys I'll talk to you later I have to head to drama." YES! first class and we have it together.

"I'll come with you since I have that class to." wow I have never been nervous talking to any girls before but then again she wasnt just a girl she was my imprint. We ended up sitting together in Drama class and I looked at her schedule to find that we had English, History, Math and of course Drama together.

The rest of the classes I spent finding as much about her as I could. At lunch all I could do was look at her and eat. I only faintly remember her making fun of Jared for missing Kim too much and how he didnt know what to get for lunch because he usally shared with Kim.

Jared and I had gym together so I could talk about me imprinting on her to him and he would hopefully keep his mouth shut about it since I dont have patrol tonight to tell people. While we were waiting for the Coach Drew Austins came up to me. "Yo Meraz what do you think of that new girl?"

"I think she is drop dead sexy what do you think Austins?"

"Same." Damn I was ready to kill him how dare he talk about my imprint like that. I realized I was shaking when Jared put his hand on my shoulder and whispered quietly to calm down.

"Yeah well I think that's to bad for you."

"What are you talking about."

"The new girl is mine so i suggest you stay away from her."

"Okay well I know how you are with girls so I'll just wait till your done with her." He turned and walked away leaving me to face Jared and his shocked expression.

"you imprinted on Gabby didnt you?" all I could do was nod. "Wow I just won fifteen bucks from Embry." I glared at him and he just laughed. "Okay so I had a bet that you would imprint before Seth Embry and I made it the last night when you were on patrol with Seth and Sam we were bored and Kim was sick." I rolled my eyes at him and walked away.

After gym I had French since I fail it last year because I really didnt care about learinging it. After French I had Math with Jared and Gabby. I talked to Gabby the whole class about her parents and I felt pain when I heard that her mother had died. She told me she didnt want to talk about her dad so I just let it go...for now. I wanted to spend more time with he but I had to go home and help my mom since I was suppose to go shopping for her last night but I had patrol so she is making me do it tonight instead.

The whole night all I could think about was Gabby. I hope that she would be ok when I tell her I'm a werewolf and that I imprinted on her. I fell asleep thinking about her green eyes and her full lips that all I wanted to do was claim her as my own and kiss her.

GPOV

School was amazing today. Paul is sexy, funny, charming, sweet, the most amazing person you will ever meet oh and did I say sexy because he is. Paul has four classes with me and he sits beside me in every single one. Paul asked me alot of questions for the first half of the day but I really didnt mind because I wanted to get to know him to. He asked me questions about my mom and I told him that she died in a car crash and he put his hand on top of mine to like comfort me in a non sexual way.

I learned alot about Paul Meraz. Paul has a little brother named Alex and his dad left his mother, him and brother after his brother was born so his brother always feels like it's his fault that his dad left. He told me that he had an older friend named Sam Uley that helped out his family alot and he works for Sam on the rez making sure nobody gets hurt and helping out people if they need it. He asked me my dads name and I was going to tell him but I didnt want him to think that I was related to Sam in anyway because they have the same last names.

I was thinking all night about this Sam person and why he had the same last name as my dad because Uley isnt a very common last name like I mean if it was a last name like Roberts or Stevens then I might of told him but I needed to meet this Sam to make sure he wasnt related to me at all in any way shape or form. I mean if he was then great but I really didnt want to know that I had a cuz or maybe even a brother or anything like that because that would mean he was out of my life for eightteen years and I would feel like he would feel that he needed to be there for me bacause he wasnt when I was younger. I fell asleep thinking about me possibly having another family memeber.

The rest of the week went by really fast Kim came back and Jared went back to being a lost puppy. Paul asked me to hang out with him on Saturday to go to Sam and his girlfriends party at there house. I agreed only to put this family thing out of my mind all I had to do was learn that Sam wasnt related to me any way shape or form. So today is Saturday and for once it is sunny so I decide to wear a aqua sun dress that stopped mid thigh. Paul said he was coming by to pick me up at 11and that was in five minutes.

Paul arrived right on time with no shirt on I might add and I slipped on my flip flops and walked out the door after him. "So Emily has a few scars on her face so dont stare at her or anything it kinda bugs Sam when people do."

"Okay but will you tell me what happend?"

"Sam and Emily went on a hunting trip and she got attacked by a bear." that sucks I didnt say anything back I just nodded. "Did I tell you, you look so sexy it is insane." I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. I have never and I mean never blushed when a guy complemented me before. I ducked my head so he wouldnt see me blush. "Dont hid you look amazing when you blush well you do even when you dont but still I think it's cute."

"Thanks I guess."

"No problem and this is Sam and Emily's house." I looked at the cute little house. It was a really light yellow on the outsideds and looked really nice like it was freshly made or painted. Paul didnt even bother knocking he just took my hand and led me inside to where I'm assuming everybody else was. "Hey guys." they didnt even bother looking away from the football game to say hi.

"Paul is that you?"

"Yeah Em it is I want you to meet somebody." not even five seconds later a short girl with scars on her face just like Paul said came around the corner. "Em this is Gaberiella or Gabby, Gabby this is Emily." I waved to her and she smiled at me then Paul. "Em where is Sam?"

"He's outside puting the tables out and going to get ready to start grilling the burgers." She turned to me next. "It's very nice to meet you even though I have heard so much about you from Paul." I looked over at Paul and he just shrugged in responce. "Oh dont worry nothing bad would you like something to drink."

"It's nice to meet you to and can I just get a glass of water?" he nodded her head and walked back into the kitchen.

Paul pulled me over to the living room where the guys were watching the game and the only spots left were on the floor. I was about to sit down when Paul told Collin and Brady to move there fat asses off the couch so we could sit there. I was ready to tell them that they could stay there when they got off of the couch and moved to the floor and Paul pulled me down to sit beside him. The Carolina Panthers were playing my favorite team the New York Giants and it was last nights game that I missed. It was just starting so people were placing bets. "Okay I bet $40 that the Giants are going to beat the Panthers by two touch downs." Everybody just turned their head to look at me. "What the Giants are my favorite team you would bet big to."

Seth was the first person to snap out of his daze. "Gabby it's not that you bet big it's that you watch football and you actually bet I thought you would have been in the kitchen with Kim and Emily cooking." I shook my head and smiled at Paul who was still staring at me. After everybody who bet which was Paul, Jared, Jacob, Seth and Embry the winner would win $200.00 because Paul bet $40 that they Giants were going to lose by two touch downs, Jared bet $20 that there was going to be a tie by the end of the game and half to go into over time and the Panters would win, Jacob bet $20 that the Giants were going to lose by a touch down, Seth bet $30 that the Giants were going to win and that the Panthers werent going to get any touch downs and Embry bet $50 that the Panthers were going to win and the Giants werent going to get any touch downs.

By half Embry and Seth were out of the bet because both teams had scored a touch down. The game went on with us screaming at the tv and me hitting Paul a couple of times because he was saying that the Giants were going to lose and I was going to cry. At the end of the game the Giants won which put Jared, Paul and Jake out of the runnings now all we had to look at was the score to see if they won by two touch downs or not. The final score was 29-7 which meant the I won $200.00 dollars. "How did you know that they were going to win if you didnt watch it last night?" Embry was trying to get out of giving me $50.

"Duh they won by the exact same thing last year so hand it over since everybody already gave me my money now it's up to you." He sighed and handed me over $50. I smirked and put it in my bra with my other money and everybody was staring at me in shock when I did. "What? It's a good place to hid money I bet you ten bucks that when Emily and Kim come in here and you ask them where they keep there money when they dont have a wallet or purse and they dont put it in there pockets that they put it in their bra."

Collin, Brady, Paul, Jacob, Jared, Seth, Quil, and Embry were all in on the bet when Emily and Kim walked in the room. Paul was the brave one and decide to ask since none of the guys would let me. "Hey Em, Kim where do you guys keep your money when you go out with out a purse or wallet and you dont put it in your pockets?"

Kim and Emily looked at each other and answered at the same time. "Our bra's. Why?" All of the guys groaned and handed me $10 each I put it in my bra again. "Why did you guys make a bet about that?"

"Oh because we bet on a football game and I won and I put the money in my bra and they didn't believe me that most girls use their bra's to hold money so I bet them each ten bucks that you two would keep your money in your bra's if you didn't have a purse, wallet and you dont put it in your back pocket."

"So how much money did you make today so far?"

"$280.00." they just shook their heads and walked back to the kitchen while the guys put a Basketball game on. "Do you guys want to bet on this on because the Lakers are going to beat the Raptors hands down." they looked at me again. "The Lakers have Kobe Bryant of course there going to win it's not that hard to figure out but no everybody thinks because the Rapters have Chris Bosh that there going to win." I rolled my eyes at the guys. "Okay I watch football, rugby and basketball ok and I am a cheerleader, I use to play basketball, rugby, and football and I ran track." they all shook their heads and turned back to the tv.

I got up to go ask Emily and Kim if they needed any help in the kitchen since when ever my dad isnt home I have to make food for my self. "Hey guys do you need any help with anything?"

"Oh yeah sure Gabby do you want to grap the browines out of the oven, cut them and put them on the table and quickly come over here." I open the oven to find six trays of browines I brought them all over tho the table and cut them into rows of six and four collums. When I walked over to Emily and Kim being trampled by Jacob and Quil. I almost hit the ground when warm hands went under my back and held me up. I looked up to see Paul holding me so I didnt fall. Paul let me go and walked over to where there were only two trays of browines left. "Guys save some for Sam!" Emily stated probably only because there dating when the back door opened.

"Save what for me?" He looked over at the table to nitice only one tray of brownies left. "You better save some brownies for me!" I looked over at Sam and he almost looked exactally like my dad. I Didnt need this so I snuck out the back door when nobody was paying attention to me.

I sat down on a chair in the back yard and I didnt even hear anybody coming up behind me until they spoke. "Hi I'm Sam sorry I didnt intruduce myself when we were inside. Your Pauls girlfriend right?"

"It's ok I'm Gabby and me and Paul are only friends."

"Oh so your Jason's daughter right."

"Yeah how did you know that?"

"Oh everbody knows who everybody is when somebody moves here but your dad never tells anybody your last name."

"Oh I have my mom's last name Smith and you wont believe this but my dad's last name is Uley."

"Really what's your dads full name?"

"Oh Jason Jushua Uley."

"I'll be right back." with that Sam got up and went inside and I heard the front door slam so I figured that Sam was taking a walk to cool down or going to hunt down my dad or something like that. I went back inside and everybodoy was looking at me. Emily asked why Sam left and I just shrugged my shoulders.

Sam came back and hour and a half later and motioned for me to come outside with him. I followed behind him silently. "Okay so this is going to sound weird at first since I missed the first eightteen years of your life and now that I know I want you to be able to trust me and I'll be there for you when ever you need me."

"Sam just spit it out."

"Your my little sister well half sister since we have different moms."

Oh my gosh I knew it before I even came over here I dont want somebody else in my family even though Sam would be better than my dad is now but I dont want to have to worry about losing him or him being mad at me because I'm leaving as soon as I graduate and it's going to be hard for both or us since we just met each other.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters the rest are from twilight.**

**Okay incase you dont get the wolf talk from pauls point of view **

**This is Sam **

**_This is Paul _**

_This is Seth_

**Okay so review and I'll try to get another chapter up by tomorrow :) **

**Twilightlover28**


	3. Chapter 3

When the World Turns

Chapter three

Sam's POV (when he leaves his house)

When I found out that Gaberiella's dad's name was Jason Joshua Uley. I thought of my dad because his name was Jushua Jason Uley. I left with out saying goodbye to anybody slamming the door as I left. I ran all the way to Gabby's house not phasing because one of them will be looking for me. I knocked on the door and waited for somebody to answer it either her mom or dad or any sibbilings. I dont even know if she has any sibbilings. I heard foot steps coming towards the door. It was a man.

The door opened and I came face to face with none other than my dad he looked so much like me. I cant believe that he came back here after everything that has happened. "Can I help you?" He doesnt even know who I am.

"Yeah you can my name is Sam Uley does that ring a bell or anything?"

"Your Mary's son."

"Yeah and yours to the one that you left with out a father. You left my mom with out a phone call or anything how could you do that? Was she not important? Was your son not important? Or the fact that I have a sister that I just met? You missed twenty years of my life. Why are you even back in La Push?"

"Okay I left because I fell in love with somebody else I was never going to stay with your mom I only stayed long enough till I found somebody else. I didnt call because I didnt care about her. It's not like you would have liked me if I stayed around for you. Your half sister doesnt need you EVER I want you to stay out of her life and dont you dare tell her that you are her sister. Oh and were back in La Push because I couldn't be in Canada anymore because the love of my life just died and you need to leave before Gabby gets back."

"Yeah well if you dont care about me or my mom do you even care about Gabby or was she just a mistake? I'm going to tell Gabby that I'm her brother and I really dont care what you say. Do you even know where Gabby is right now?"

"Gabby was a mistake we never wanted kids and I love that mistake she is the only thing I have left of her mother. If you tell her you'll just end up losing her so I dont know why you would even tell her."

"You know what the funny thing is you didnt tell me if you knew where Gabby is so I'm guessing you dont know. Well guess what I do."

"Where is she?"

"She's at my house funny thing is I'm going back there right now to tell her so I'll deal with what ever happens like if she hates me or not."

With that I turned around and walked out of the house toward my own. I can't believe that he said Gabby was a mistake and she lost her mom. She might need me more than he thinks and I will be there for her no matter what. I walked into the door and ignored the stares of the pack and only looked at Emily for a quick second then look over at my sister. I told her to follow me outside and thankfully she did.

I explained everything to her and she just stared at me in shock. I realized that maybe he was right that she wouldn't believe me.

GPOV

Even with Sam what Sam just told me even with my dad thinking I was a mistake I believed him but I was scared and I have never been scared in my whole life. I knew that my dad never wanted kids my mom had always told me that. I didnt believe Sam when he said that my dad said my mother was the love of his life he always cheated on her but she would never leave him. He was always drinking after work he even hit her a few times. The only reason I'm still with my dad is because in her will she wanted me to stay with my dad until I graduated unless something happened and I needed to leave him. I knew what she ment if he ever hit me or anything like that.

I realized that I havent said anything to Sam yet. "Sam I'm scared." I thought he was just going to laugh at me but instead he pulled me into his arms and gave me a hug.

"Why are you scared Gabby." I wasnt sure if I should tell him or if he would believe me. "Gabby you can tell me anything." That's what I did I told him I was scared of my dad and how he hit my mom when he was drunk, how he cheated on her, why the only reason I was still with him, how I was scared that he was going to hit me. I even started crying and he held me closer to him and told me everything was going to be okay. For once in my life I believed somebody other than my mom when they told me it was ok.

"Hey Gabby why dont we cook up theses burgers before everybody comes out." I nodded my head and we walked over to the barbaque. I we were laughing so hard that we forgot about the burgers on the grill. "GABBY WERE GOING TO BURN THEM HURRY UP!" I got up off of the ground from when I fell and helped Sam flip all fifty burgers. A few of them were burnt but we were going to make sure that we didnt get a burnt one.

When the burgers were ready Sam asked me to go and get everybody to come outside and eat. "GUYS BURGERS ARE READY AND THERE OUT SIDE!!" since I learned from the browines I ran outside to grab a burger before all of the guys got there. I was just grabbing a cheese burger when the sworm of guys cames around the barbaque. I got pulled out by somebody before they started eating me.

I went to sit on the far side of the yard when I heard somebody say that their burger was burnt and it sounded like Quil. I looked over at Sam and it looked like he was trying hard not to laugh at them. "SAM! YOU BURNT THE BURGERS!" Quil was screaming now. Sam looked over at me and Quil took it as a sign that I burnt the burgres. "Oh so Gabby burnt the burgers." I shook my head and Quil started running towards me. "Well it looks like I'm going to have to take your burger." I started to run aways from him. "Yo Embry lets get her and maybe we can get your money back to."

I seen Paul standing there talking to Seth. Perfect. "PAUL HELP ME! QUIL AND EMBRY ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!" Paul's head shot up and seen me running towards them and Quil and Embry chasing me. I ran and stood behind Paul and Seth when Quil and Embry stopped infront of us.

"That's so not fair you hide behind Paul and burn the burgers!" Paul started to laugh and pulled me beside him.

"What would you rather I hide behind Sam, Jacob, and Emily." They shook their heads and Sam started walking towards us and I smirked at them.

"What's going on?" I smirked at them again knowing that they wouldnt lie to Sam about anything because he helps them out alot.

"We were chasing after Gabby because she burnt the burgers and she hid behind Paul and started to smirk at us and still is." Sam looked over at he and I shurgged at him he should get use to my attitude.

"So you guys were being too immature to go and get another burger or just eat the burnt ones and decide to chase after Gabby?" they nodded and Sam turned to me. Oh Shit. "And you decide to run away and act immature and smirk at them to get them in trouble?"

"Duh." I rolled my eyes and turned to Paul. "You want to walk?"

"Why are you talkin to Sam like he is a piece of shit?"

"Because it's in my blood."

"Sam your just going to take that?" Paul asked Sam.

"Yeah I am."

"Why? You dont even let me speak to you like that."

"Because." Sam cut off to look at me to see if I was ok with tell them. I shook my head. I want to tell Paul myself not with everybody standing around listening. Sam understood my head shake and walked towards Emily. Everybody else walked towards a chair or the fire and left me and Paul alone. "Do you want to go on that walk? Because I'll go by myself if you dont want to come."

"Sure lets walk." We walked towards first beach completely quiet. "Why did you talk to Sam like that."

I sighed. "Because he's my half brother and I found out when we were outside together." I told Paul what Sam had told me about my dad. I have no idea why I told him but I felt like I had known him my whole life and I could tell him anything.

Paul sat there in looking at the water for a long time. "So your related to Sam." I nodded at him. He started to get up and I just looked at him. "We should get back now so Sam doesnt worry where we went."

"Wait." He turned to look at me. "I just want to do one thing." I walked toward him and put my arms around his neck and he seemed to know what I wanted to do because he wrapped his arms around my waist and crashed his lips against mine. The kiss was better than any kiss I have ever had. Paul and I fit together perfectly. I felt his tounge on my lip and I opened my mouth. Our tounges danced together for what seemed like forever. We broke apart breathing heavily. "Wow."

"I agree and now we should really get back." I nodded at him and took his hand as we walked back to Sam and Emily's house. We walked into the house and everybody looked up at our entrance. Sam looked at us then at our hands and Paul squeezed my hand. "Hey guys." I rolled my eyes at him and took back my hand and walked towards the last spot on the couch.

"Sam?" He looked towards me. "Can you tell them because you were the one that was there and it would be better for me if you did." He nodded. Everybody turned there attention to Sam.

"So outside most of you heard Gabby giving me attitude and wanted to know why I was just going to let her talk to me like that. I only let her talk to me because she is my half sister." There were gasps around the room and everybody turned towards me. I nodded. "My dad is her dad." Everybody just nodded and turned towards the tv to watch the movie 'Children of the Corn'. Sam looked at me again and it looked like he was asking if he could tell the other things that were said and I shook my head.

After the moive ended I was laughing with the guys while Kim and Emily were hinding there heads because the movie was scary. The movie was scary in some parts but really stupid. "Okay guys I'm going home." Sam stood up and gave me a hug and everybody else except Paul waved. Paul stood up and came with me. The walk to my house was silent but it wasnt a weird silent it was nice. "Thanks for walking me home Paul."

"It was no problem I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend but since we just met I would understand if you said no." Instead of answering him I just stood on my tippy toes and kissed him only to have the kissed deepened by Paul again. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes that's a yes." He smiled and kissed me again. He broke the kiss and waved bye and walked away back towards Sam and Emily's house.

I opened the front door and walked towards the living room where my dad was sitting watching some rated R movie. "Hi dad I'm back." I notice all of the beer bottles on the ground and had a really bad feeling so I turned to walk out of the living room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Yep he was drunk and this was not a good sign I was going to lie to him and say I was at a new girl I met's house but I knew Sam already told him I was at his house. "Answer me when I am speaking to you."

"I was at Sam's house he had a little get together its not a big deal I always went to parties back in Ontario."

"I dont care about what you use to do in Ontario I dont want you hanging out with Sam or any of his friends."

"Why because you dont want me to find out that Sam is my brother?" I knew I went to far when I felt his hand connect with the left side of my face. I fell backwards and my dad held me against the wall by my neck.

"I SAID I DONT WANT YOU HANGING OUT WITH HIM YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME LITTLE GIRL OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!" he dropped me and went back to watching his movie. I ran up the stairs to my room and started to pack some of my clothes in a bag. I was going to leave as soon as I knew my dad was past out. I dont know where I'm going to go yet but I'm going to go somewhere.

I walked quietly down the stairs to find my dad passed out on the couch with a beer bottle in his hand. Time for me to leave I ran up the stairs and grabbed my bag I grabbed my car keys off of the hook and walked out the front door. I got into my car and drove to the only person's house that I knew would take me in. I looked at the clock in my car and realized it was 1:30 in the morning. Well lets hope he isnt grumpy when people wake him up. I started banging on the door because I knew I couldnt just walk in.

(A/N I was going to stop it there but it isnt as long as my other chapters so your lucky I decide to keep writing.)

SPOV

Somebody was banging on my door and it's going to wake up Emily. It better not be somebody from the Pack or else there doing dubble patrol for the next two weeks if its not important. I opened my door to find Gabby with a large bruise forming on the left side of her face and finger marks around her neck. "Gabby come in." She walked in and sat down on the couch. "What happened tell me everything?"

"Okay I went home and said hi to dad and told him I was home he was in the living room watching some rated R movie and there were beer bottles all over the floor. He asked me where I was and I knew he was drunk and I was trying to figure out if I should lie to him or not when he told me I better answer him and I was scared so I told him that I was here and you were having a little get together and that it was no big deal because I always went to parties in Ontario. He was getting mad so I started to back away slowly and he said he didnt care what happened in Ontario and that he didnt want me hanging out with you or any of your friends. I was getting mad so I said why because you dont want me to find out that Sam is my brother thats when he hit me." She paused and she was starting to cry so I wrapped my arm around her I waited till she conituned. "He grabbed me by my neck and held me up against a wall and started to yell saying that he doesnt want me hanging out with you and that I better listen to him or I would regret it. I ran up to my room and packed some clothes and waited till he passed out and here I am. I'm really, really sorry for waking you up I didnt know where else to go."

"Shh it's ok let me go and get your bag out of your car and you can stay in the guest room for tonight then I'll talk to Emily and I'll ask her if she would mind having you move in with us."

"No Sam I dont want to impose you have only known me for a day I couldnt move in with you."

"Gabby your my little sister I dont care if I only knew you for an hour your going to move in I dont want you anywhere near our dad got it?" she nodded and gave me the keys to her car. I walked outside and grabbed her bag and walked in to find her already sleeping on the couch. I went and put her bag in the guest room and went to pick her up off of the couch and carried her to the guest bed. I went back to my bed and curled up to Emily and fell back asleep. I woke up to Emily putting a gentil kiss on my lips and I remembered my sister in the other room next to us. "Em do you mind if Gabby moves in with us?" She gave me a confused look. "Last night she came her and I couldnt believe it he hit her Em. She came to me all bruised and crying. I'm a horrible brother I should of went back with her last night. Why didnt I?"

"Babe you need to breathe she can live with us I dont care it will be good for you expecially if she is your sister. How would you of even known that he was going to hit her? Your not a horrible brother you just found out about being one." I nodded at her knowing that she was right. I lyed back down beside Emily and fell back to sleep.

I woke up again to the smell of bacon. I Love Emily's cooking. I walked down the stairs to find the whole pack here minus Paul. Gabby and Emily were cooking. I walked over to Emily and kissed her passionatly. "OK Sammy enough your going to get drule in the food!" I turned to glare at Gabby and she just laughed. "What I was being honest or is it the fact that you dont like the nickname Sammy?" She looked over at Emily and smiled.

"Both now go do something else."

"Bye Sammy." She started to walk away from us but then stopped. "Oh and Sammy dont burn the food." With that she walked away laughing. That girl is going to be a handful but at least her and Emily get along so I wont have to worry about anything.

The food was finally ready when I heard some giggling outside on my deck so I decide to go check it out. I opened the door to find something I never wanted to see in my entire life. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" I was beond pissed. I could not believe this was happeneing at my house with them!

GPOV

I walked into the living room after I bugged Sam to find Paul sitting there stairing at me. He stood up and walked over to me and out the front door so I of course followed him. He turned back to me and his face went into a frown. "What happened?" the bruise how could I have not known that he would freak out about those.

"My dad." He looked at me wanting to know more so I told him the whole story of what happened. He started to shake but I put my hand on his arm and he relaxed. He smiled at me and wrapped his hands around my waist and leaned closer to me. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me. I was the exact same thing that happened last night except the yelling of an unwanted brother. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Paul and I jumped apart and I was for once in my life afraid of Sam.

"Nothing?" It sounded more like a question. He glared at me. "We were doing the exact same thing as you and Emily."

"Funny because Emily and I are dating." I looked over at Paul unsure if we should tell him or not. "Oh no your dating my little sister arent you?" I looked at Paul and he nodded. "Gabby inside Paul let's go." I didnt have a choice I walked inside to have everybody in the kitchen trying not to laugh.

"So how was the make out?" I turned and glared at Embry. "What isnt that what you and Paul were doing?" I rolled my eyes and picked up a fork and chucked it at him. He ducked and it went right over his head. "Now that wasnt nice."

"Well maybe you should mind your own business." they all started laughing now well everybody but Emily.

Five minutes have passed and they still werent back yet. I hope Paul wasnt getting in trouble from Sam that would completely and totally suck. Ten minutes...please hurry up I dont feel like waiting for them anymore I'm going to go insane. Just when I was thinking that Paul walked in with a nervous expression on his face but he turned it into a smirk when he saw me sitting at the table between Seth and Quil. I mouthed 'Help Me' to Paul and he walked up to Quil and pulled him out of his seat. "What the Fuck was that for Paul?" Paul just shrugged and sat down beside me.

"Is that better?"

"Much thank you." he winked at me and Sam of course was watching our every move. I smiled at Paul and started eating my breakfast when Paul started to steal a piece of bacon from my plate when I stabbed him with a fork. He jumped and put his hand on my leg.

Sam cleared his voice and everybody turned towards him. "Okay everybody were going to have a bon fire tonight." I am so not going to go to a stupid bon fire and I didnt want Paul to go either we could have the house to our selves tonight. "Oh and Gabby that means you to it will be fun and were having this for you."

"I have a better idea why dont we all hang out here?" Sam sighed and nodded.

"Well then we might as well just tell you now."

"Tell me what?" They all looked at me weird and then at Sam.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclamer I only own the plot and my characters S. Meyer owns the rest

Okay so this is chapter three.

Twilightlover28 :)


	4. Chapter 4

When The World Turns

Chapter Four

GPOV

Sam told me that they had something important to tell me so there I was sitting in the living room on Paul's lap Sam didnt like that to much but I really didnt care. Everybody was there, Sam, Emily, Jacob, Jared, Kim, Embry, Seth, Leah, Quil, Collin, Brady, Paul and of course me. Everybody was looking at Sam. "Just tell me Sam." He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay so do you know the legends of our tribe?" I nodded at him wanting him to conitune. "Ok well all of the legends are true."

He just said all of the legends are true that means that there is a such thing as werewolves. This is so cool. I noticed that everybody's eyes were on me. "Really?" They all nodded. "SWEET! This is the coolest thing I have ever heard." Everybody stared at me in shock. Why am I not suprised. "Okay so who is all a werewolf?"

"Ok well everybody in here except Emily, you and Kim."

I turned to Paul. "Your a werewolf and you didnt tell me."

"Well I didnt know that you were going to think it was cool."

"Who wouldnt? Ok ok you dont need to look at me like that I know I'm not like every girl but the werewolf thing is really cool." Paul pulled me closer to him and I heard Sam growl. "Oh be quiet Sam it's not like were doing anything." He glared at me and I laughed. "Alright Embry I bet you I'll school you in x-box what ever game you put on."

"Oh you are so on." he picked Mario Carts. "Oh and Gabby if I win you cant talk to Paul for a week and you have to be my slave." Sam started laughing.

"Fine if I win you have to be gay and be my slave for a week and anything I say you have to do." (No offence to ppl who are gay I'm not trying to be mean.) He nodded and we started to play. Embry sucks at this game. In the end I won and looked over at Embry. "So tomorrow at school you have to go up to a random jock and ask him out on a date then kiss him." Everybody started laughing except Embry. "Oh and can you get me a coke out of the fridge?"

He sighed and stood up walking to the kitchen. I started to laugh and nobody knew why. They were just going to have to wait till Embry came out to see. Right on que Embry walked out of the kitchen with no coke in his hands. "Gabby there isnt any coke but there's diet coke. Do you want that?"

"Um no I guess your just going to have to run to the store and get a case for me and some ice." He sighed and walked out of the house. I went back and sat on Paul's lap. "Can he still hear me?" Paul gave me a questioning look but shook his head. "Good." I got off of the couch and went to get a diet coke out of the fridge. I came back in the living room with a diet coke in my hand once again everybody had shocked expressions on there faces. "What everybody should know by now that I'm a cheerleader I only drink diet soda's. Duh!" Everybody laughed and went back to relaxing around Sam's house.

When Embry walked in he was carring my melted ice and a case of coke. Everybody started to laugh and I walked up to him took the case of pop and gave it to Paul. "Wait wasnt the case of coke for you?" I looked at him then picked up my diet coke. He sighed and went and grabbed the case of coke from Paul. "This is going in my fridge at my house because you have diet coke." With that he stormed out of the house and everybody started laughing again. Jacob and Quil were falling off the couch because they were laughing so much.

Sam stood up and streched. "Collin, Brady and I are going on patrol now. Paul you lay one hand on my sis that I wouldnt like seening you are going to be in trouble." I looked at Paul and he just nodded. "And lil sis if you do anything to make Paul do something that I wouldnt approve of then your both going to be in trouble." Sam turned around and walked out of the room. I turned to Paul and kissed him. I felt him smirk then Jacob cleared his throat.

I pulled away from Paul with a frown on my face. Jacob laughed at me and I glared at him. "Dont be made at me cookie I had to do Sam said nothing the he wouldnt approve of."

"Cookie? I'm not your cookie and I really dont care what Sam says if I want to kiss Paul then I will." Jacob looked at me in shock. Paul laughed at Jacobs shocked face and I smirked.

"That's my girl." I tried to to get up out of Pauls grip so I could go get a movie but he just pulled me down closer to him. "Where do you thing you are going?"

"To put on a movie so I dont have to listen to dumb and dumber talk." I said pointing to Jake and Quil. Paul let go of me even though he didnt want to.

I put on the movie 'Friday the 13th' so I could act scared and cuddle up to Paul not like he would let me go anyways. About half way through the moive my cell phone went off. I decide to ignore it but it wouldnt stop ringing. I looked at the caller ID and seen that it was my best guy friend Drew. I sighed and gave Paul a kiss on the cheek and walked outside. "Hello?"

"Hey my love whats up?"

"Nothin just watching a movie with some friends how are you?"

"Pretty good I havent talked to you in so long I miss you."

"I miss you to you have to come up soon since I dont live with my dad anymore I need to see you."

"I have to tell you in person I cant do it on the phone but I can tell you something that has to do with it."

"Okay tell me."

"I have a brother well half brother."

"Are you serious? That is tence so are you living with your brother now?"

"Yeah he is really fun...well not really but he lets me talk back to him which is more than my dad ever did."

"Babe do you need me to come down and see you?"

"Yeah I think so but I have to talk to Sam and make sure it's ok and see if you can share the guest room with me."

"Ok babe love you and I'll call you later tonight."

"Bye D love you and miss you." With that I hung up and turned around to face a really angry Paul. "Paul it's not what you think."

"Oh well then what is it."

"OMG! Paul you need to calm down he's just a friend and if you think that I'm going to cut off all ties with him because I'm with you that is so not going to happen."

"So how would you feel if I went up to somebody and told them I loved them."

"Paul he's gay."

"Sure your just saying that so ill forget about him and think that nothing ever happened." I could not believe that he thought I was lying. I turned around and stormed into the house and I think Paul went to phase since he was pissed at me. Whatever I dont even care. I walked into the house to see everybody that wasnt on patroll staring at me I rolled my eyes and ran to my room.

A few hours later I heard a knock on my door. I just rolled over and hopefully who ever was at the door would leave me alone. A few seconds later I heard the door open. "Gabby." Sam of course. He walked over and sat at the corner of my bed. "I already know what happened Paul was thinking about it for two hours straight and I admit he over reacted because I know when people lie and I know that you arent lying when you say that he's gay."

"Thanks Sam." He nodded his head and gave me a hug. "Sam can Drew come down and spend a couple of days here I promise we wont get into trouble." He nodded again. "Thank you Sammy."

"Do you honestly need to call me Sammy?"

"Yes why wouldnt I?"

"Because I'm the best big brother in the world?"

"Sammy your my only big brother I have so you get a nickname that I like and you hate that's the way it works."

"Oh yeah well how about I call you lil Sammy?"

"No you cant call me little Sammy it so doesnt work that way."

"Well guess what it does now." I shook my head at him and rolled my eyes. "Oh so your going to act like that now." I nodded at him. "Ok then." He picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

I was yelling at him and hitting him. "Sam put me down!" All he did was laugh at me. "Somebody help me!" everybody but Emily started laughing and Paul because I guess he wasnt there. "Em, please help me." She nodded at me and I knew I was going to get put down.

"SAMUEL STEVEN ULEY PUT HER DOWN NOW! OR I'LL TELL EVERYBODY ABOUT THAT THING THAT YOU HIDE WHEN YOU GO ON PATROL!" Sam put me down right away well dropped me. "SAMMY DID YOU JUST DROP HER?"

"Yeah I really didnt mean to."

"Oh really well then why dont you tell them about that time when it was just me and you at the beach?"

Ok now it was my turn to get involved with this. After all he did drop me. "Yeah Sammy why dont you tell us."

"Fine, one time when Emily and I were at the beach I hadn't realized that my pants fell off when we cliffed dived until we got to my truck were some of the elders were standing." Everybody started laughing Sam's face turned beat red and he was really embarresed.

"Sam tell them what elders where there and what they assumed."

Sam sighed he was not liking this at all. "Billy, Old Quil and Harry...they assumed that I was streaking because I got mad and phased." Everybody started laughing again. Embry and Jared were laughing so hard that they were rolling on the ground. "Thank's lil Sammy."

"You were the one who dropped me."

"Yeah well you were the one who asked Emily for help."

"You were the one who was carrying me."

"OK ENOUGH. GOD YOU GUYS ACT LIKE YOU HAVE KNOWN EACH OTHER ALL YOUR LIVES!" Emily hardly ever yells unless she is helping somebody, really annoyed or pissed. Sam looked at me and I mouthed 'I WON' he shrugged and went after Emily to the kitchen. We all know what there doing in there.

Durning dinner Drew called me back and I told him that Sam said he could come and he screamed in my ear. Everybody in the kitchen laughed. So the plans were set Drew was flying down on next Saturday and staying till Wednsday and I dont think Paul will be to happy but he showed up after dinner at Sam's and walked into the kitchen where Emily, Kim and I were doing the dishes I asked Emily if we were done so I could leave and she nodded so I went up and went on my computer. I signed on to my IM and found that my bestest buddy James was on.

Cheerlegend28- Hey Bestest Buddy )  
Jamesiscool- Hey hottie whats up?? Cheerlegend28-It's ok how is Barrie?  
Jamesiscool- not the same with out you :( Cheerlegend28- I miss you to. Jamesiscool- are you sure we cant date until you come back I need you.  
Cheerlegend28- James I never said that we would date when I came back.  
Jamesiscool- I know but I was trying to keep my hopes up ;) Cheerlegend28- to tell you the truth I might not even come back. Jamesiscool- aww hottie your joking right?  
Cheerlegend28- no bestest buddy i'm not I wish I was but I dont think I can leave Jamesiscool- hottie your girl i'm in love with how am I going to deal with that when you never come back and who says you cant leave you never listen to those people. Cheerlegend28- James then maybe you should get over me because I just found something out that I cant leave in the dark like I try to do with most things. Jamesiscool- What happened? Cheerlegend28- it's too hard to explain the gentics of it but your brother knows Jamesiscool- How does fancypants know Cheerlegend28- Cause he called me today and I always tell him everything just like you so I guess I have to tell you that I have a brother that I just found out about and I'm not living with my dad anymore.  
Jamesiscool- Did you just say you have a brother?  
Cheerlegend28- Yes Jamesiscool- Are you ok? And do you know why fancypants is dancing around my house saying he loves my parents? Cheerlegend28- Yea I guess I'm ok...I mean he isnt a brother from hell if that's what you mean and I dont know why dont you ask him.  
Jamesiscool- Sweet and ill brb I'm going to talk to fancypants )  
Cheerlegend28- Ok Jamesiscool-I'm back and am I going to get an invite Cheerlegend28- I see that lol and an invite to where?  
Jamesiscool- To your house since facncypants is going? Cheerlegend28- Idk because I think the only reason Sam is letting Drew stay in my room is because he's gay. Jamesiscool- But I can act gay to if you want lol ;) just not when I'm around you if you know what I mean )  
Cheerlegend28- No omg you can't because I know Sam will say no and I'm going to bed I'll take lots of pics without Drew and ill make sure he gives them to you ok Bestest Buddy Jamesiscool- As long as I get to go next time Cheerlegend28- deal night and i miss you more than you can even think Jamesiscool- ok love you night and you wish you could miss me as much as I miss you

I signed off of IM and just sat there thinking about everything my friends, Paul, my dad, Paul, Sam, Paul, Drew, oh and did I say Paul? I sighed and turned off my laptop and turned around in my chair to find Sam sitting there silently. "Holly shit Sam how long have you been here for?"

"Long enough to know that you have a guy who calls you hottie."

"That was pretty much the whole conversation and the whole time I was thinking to right?" he only nodded. "Well then can you leave so I can get some sleep?"

"I'm going to go but I think you know what you need to do lil sis. Get some sleep." I nodded and he walked out the door.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer I dont own anything to do with twilight. I only own the plot and my charaters.

Okay so somethings I might not have made that clear but the IM is Gaberiella and her really good friend James. They havent dated or anything before he only likes her alot. Gaberiella calls James Bestest Buddy and James calls Gaberiella Hottie. The other person who Gaberiella was talking to on the phone was Drew and he is her Best guy friend other than James. Drew is gay and if anybody is gay or anything like that and reads my story dont take it into offence because I dont mean it a mean way at all. Drew and James are brothers and when James says somethin like fancypants he means Drew.

Okay just thought I might need to clear that up and if anybody has any idea's I'll try to add them in and I'll give you guys full credit for the idea's yeah so heres chapter 4 I'm going to try to get chapter 5 up as fast as I can but I'm packin to go aways so I dont know when it will be hopefully I'll have it done and up for Sunday if not I'll try for monday. And sorry but this is my shortest chapter so far but there will be none that are shorter than this I dont think.

Thanks :) Twilightlover28


	5. Chapter 5

When The World Turns

Chapter 5

PPOV (the fight from his point)

Gabby got up and went outside to answer her phone. I sat there watching the movie for a minute but then got worried that something happened to her. I walked outside and heard the guy on the phone make sure that she was ok and say "Ok babe love you and I'll call you later tonight." I was already shaking how dare he say that to my imprint.

I was thinking about what I would do if I ever met this guy he would be finished. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her reply "Bye D love you and miss you." Was she cheating on me? She turned around and seen my pissed expression. "Paul it's not what you think." Oh not what I think what is she a mind reader now?

"Oh well then what is it." I could see that I was hurting her but she had no idea how I felt.

"OMG! Paul you need to calm down he's just a friend and if you think that I'm going to cut off all ties with him because I'm with you that is so not going to happen."

I didnt care anymore if she wasnt going to except me that I was going to stay away from her. She can have this D guy though he probably wont want her after he finds out she's cheating on me. "So how would you feel if I went up to somebody and told them I loved them."

"Paul he's gay." Oh she was using the whole he's gay line now so many girls say shit like that just to have more than one guy. Well that wasnt going to happen to me.

"Sure your just saying that so ill forget about him and think that nothing ever happened." I watched her storm into the house. I couldnt take it anymore I stripped and phased know that Sam was on patrol but I couldnt help it.

Paul what are you doing out here? sam I replayed the whole fight in my head for Sam to hear.

Damn Paul she hates you! - Collin

Ditto dude she is never going to forgive you for this you should have believed her!- Brady I grolwed at them and they just laughed at me.

Brady, Collin shut up! Paul I can tell you right now she isnt lying when she told you he was gay she wouldnt lie to you about that.-sam Damn I knew he was right I just didnt want to listen to him. I only wanted to talk to Gabby.

Paul give her space she seems pretty pissed off let me talk to her first- sam

I sighed and phased back and went home I hope she forgives me. I dont want to see her hurt.

SPOV

When I walked out of the room I seen a very upset looking Paul. I know he doesnt know about Drew coming to stay here in a few days and I knew he wasnt going to be happy about it. "Paul a little heads up Drew is coming down next Saturday." He started to shake. "Paul he isnt going to pull anymoves on her he's gay relax."

"I guess I dont have a choice but to accept him do I?" he shook his head. "Well looks like I get to meet this guy and try to like him.''

I walked out of the living room and went back up stairs to find Emily asleep. I was thinking about everything that has happened to me so far since Gabby came into my life when I realized that Gabby has a really good chance of becoming a werewolf and there was nothing that I could do about it. I mean girls arent suppose to be able to change but Leah did so who knows if Gabby will. I do know one thing though if she does I cant give her special treatment that wouldnt be fair to them. I wonder if female werewolves could imprint because if they could that means that I would have an even harder time of getting her and Paul to keep there hands off of each other.

PPOV

I knew if I wanted Gabby to like me again that I would have to get along with Drew and apoligize to her no matter what. I am in love with Gaberiella Smith no matter what anybody said she would always be mine nothing could ever change that.

I went to Sam's house before school since I knew that Gabby was going to be there. I walked into Sam's living room to find Gabby sitting on the recliner chair eating chocolate chip pancakes. She looked up and me and rolled her eyes and looked back at her food. Great she's still pissed at me. "Hey Gabby."

"Paul what do you want?"

"Look Gabby I'm really sorry I was stupid for thinking that you were cheating on me than saying that you were lying to me." As soon as I finshed her lips came down on mine and I was finally back with my imprint and even though it was only a night it was good knowing that she wasnt mad at me anymore.

"Damn I did not want to see this as soon as I wake up. Did you not learn anything Paul about touching Sam's sister by now?'' Stupid Embry bringing up the time that Gabby and I were making out on the porch and Sam came out yelling at us and took me into the forest and said that if he ever found something in my thoughts that he didnt like he would beat me to a pulp. That day was yesterday. "Speaking of the main man."

At that moment Sam walked into the living room. "Okay I heard Paul touching so that must mean that Paul was doing something to my baby sis that I would never want to see ever so would one of you tell me what's going on?" Sam was going to be pissed.

"Actually Sam if they were talking then it must have been hard since there tounges were attached." I started shaking until I felt Gabby's hand on my shoulder. "Oh and Gabby I have balls and if you want to see them I can come over tonight if you want?" That did it I lunged at Embry breaking Emily's coffee table in the process.

"ENOUGH!" We stopped right away at Sam's alpha command. "Both of you outside now." with out a word we got up and walked out the door with out even saying a word. "Okay Embry since you started that by saying that to Gabby my lil sis and Paul's imprint you will have triple the patrol for the next three weeks. That means as soon as you get home from school you will have patrol then I will let you have three hours to do what ever you want then your on patrol again then you can have Sunday's off." Embry only nodded he was going to be a cranky bitch for the next three weeks. "Paul I'm not going to do anything to you except make you pay for the coffee table and keep the making out to...wait no making out ever that I want to hear about or see or else I will put an order on you that you will regret." Damn this was a good thing that means that Embry will be taking over half of my shifts and I will get to spend more time with Gabby.

GPOV

I watched Paul, Embry and Sam walk out of the house. Emily walked into the living room and shook her head at her use to be coffee table. "Was it Paul?"

"Yeah Embry walked in on Paul and I kissing and said 'Damn I did not want to see this as soon as I wake up. Did you not learn anything Paul about touching Sam's sister by now?' Then Sam walked into the room and said 'Okay I heard Paul touching so that must mean that Paul was doing something to my baby sis that I would never want to see ever so would one of you tell me what's going on?' So I got lippy like I always do and said 'doing something to my baby sis that I would never want to see ever so would one of you tell me what's going on?' Then Embry tried to be cool again by the way it's so not working out for him as well as he my think. So he pissed Paul off by saying 'Actually Sam if they were talking then it must have been hard since there tounges were attached. Oh and Gabby I have balls and if you want to see them I can come over tonight if you want?' Paul lunged and hence the broken table."

"So I'm guessing Sam is outside talking to them?" I nodded. "Good now go get your butt ready for school because you only have a week left until break and you know that means that Drew is going to be here on Saturday."

I ran up the stairs and decide to put on a old ripped jeans and a orange tube top with orange flip flops. I put on a little bit of make up because I always remember my mom telling me that I never needed much so I never really put on a lot. I put my hair up into a messy high pony tail and walked down the stairs to find the whole pack sitting there stairing at me again. I rolled my eyes grabbed my purse, school bag and said goodbye to Sam and Emily since they were in the kitchen. I walked back into the living room and looked at the pack who was just sitting there not saying a word. "Okay which one of you wants to ride with me other than Paul since he already is?" Jacob, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady and Seth all jumped up and started walking towards the door. "Woah I said which one of you and Embry you can sit your ass down." they all stopped walking and I felt bad for Seth since he was so young and he showed me around the school the first day. "Okay Seth you can come with us." Paul growned but I glared at him and he smiled sheepishly at me.

Paul grabbed my hand as I ran out to my car following Seth. As I drove to school Paul kept playing with my hair the whole time and distracting me so I was not only trying to think about how Paul was going to react with Drew coming, I had to focause on the road, and have Paul playing with my hair that was still in a pony tail.

When we got to school Embry, and Jake we glaring at us because we didnt let them ride in my car with us. I walked over to them only to be stopped by Paul who grabbed my hand and turned me towards him to kiss him. Normally I would hate kissing somebody in the middle of the walkway at a school but it was Paul and the fireworks were insane when ever Paul and I kissed so its not like something I could stop. If I wanted to that is.

School was going by pretty boring getting stares by everybody when Paul would meet me outside each class and kiss me infront of everybody that was there. It was so cute and Kim always winked at me when Jared came over to me. History was funny with Paul because he kept kissing me on the cheek when ever our teacher would turn his back. I was trying not to kiss him full on because then we would get caught. The teacher called me up to the front of the class to write my answer to who started world war 2 on the board since I was talking to Paul. When I sat down Paul's hand was there and he grabbed my ass making me jump and scream. "Miss Smith is there a problem?" Paul was trying not to laugh.

"No I just sat on...my...pencil?" It came out as a question but I didnt feel like having to explain to my history teacher why I really screamed because that would just be plain weird. Mr. Davis rolled his eyes and turned back to the board. I felt a note tap the side of my arm. I'm thinking that "the pencil" liked the little squeeze he got in there before you squealed. So what Paul thinks he's funny now.

Oh really well I'm pretty sure I wouldnt have squealed if "the pencil" didnt squeeze but then again I would have made sure that "the pencil'' was moved before anything happened.

But then ''the pencil'' would have been sad and wouldnt be able to tell you that he thinks your hot extremely hot. I rolled my eyes at Paul and looked at his stupid smirk on his face.

Yeah well I'm pretty sure that my brother Sam would give ''the pencil'' a beating! but thanks for the complement ''the pencil'' isnt to bad himself.

You wish Sam would be able to beat me. I'm ten times better than ''the pencil''.

OMG this is getting really annoying and ''the pencil'' is you. Your so lucky I lied and said that I sat on my pencil. Mr. Davis would have killed you.

Of course he would have killed me thats why you covered good job by the way. I was about to reply until the sheet was torn out of my hand and I looked up to find a very pissed off Mr. Davis. "So we have a note shall we read what it says Miss Smith?"

"Uh...Mr. Davis nobody says Shall any more it isnt the 1800s and why even bother asking when your going to do it anyways." Paul started to laugh along with the rest of the class.

"Fine then I SHALL read the note since you dont seem to care." He cleared his throat. "Ok class this is a note between Mr. Meraz and Miss Smith. I'm thinking the pencil..." Mr. Davis continued reading the note to the class and people were laughing, some were smirking, some were saying go Paul, and some were just completely shocked. Thank god no other members of the pack were there we would have been screwed. "Mr. Meraz I would like to speak to you after class." I laughed at Paul and Mr. Davis glared at me.

After History it was lunch. I was going to wait for Paul but Mr. Davis will talk to him forever so I didnt want to wait for him. I was walking down the hall when little miss slut and her wanna be's stepped out infront of me. "WOW if it is little Gaberiella Smith the one that all the guys are crazy about." I rolled my eyes at her and tried to walk away but she didnt move. "Okay listen here and listen good I run this school and I get what ever guy I want and I want Paul and Paul has always been mine. So if I ever see you talking to him or kissing him again you dont want to know what's going to happen oh and next time dont sit on his hand in History."

"Okay first I'm not scared of you. Second there is a problem with me not ever talking to him again since he works for my brother. Third how can Paul be yours if he's my boyfriend? Lastly what are you going to do to me?"

"See I dont care if your brother is the high and might Sam Uley that everybody adores and the only reason Paul talks to you is so you'll do shit with him. And I will make your life a living hell at this school if you ever call him your boyfriend again."

"Wow I really dont care what you think about my brother and you think that the only reason Paul talks to me is so I'll do stuff with him then why isnt he with you since I know when a guy snaps his fingers you drop on your knees like the little ho that you are." She just stared at me with nothing to say. "Wow the little miss slut and her wanna bes are speachless. Why don't you go find somebody who will actually care about what you say because I dont so just walk away."

They turned around and walked away with there noses in the air like the stuck up bitches that they are. I walked into the lunch room laughing when I got to my table everybody was staring at me like usual. I shrugged and they went back to stuffing there faces. Kim came running to the table with her cell phone in her hand she looked over at me and smirked at me. "What I didnt do anything so wipe that smirk off of your face." She glared at me and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the lunch room.

"Okay I know you think you didnt do anything but if the little slut and the wanna be's dont hate you already they do now." I just looked at her and she smirked again. How did she know my nickname for them. "Look at the video text I just got." I took her phone out of her hand and nearly died laughing. Somebody was standing there video taping the whole fight between me, little slut and her wanna be's. Kim grabbed her phone back and went inside to our table where Paul was now sitting and the little slut had a perfect view of him.

I walked up behind Paul hoping to sneek up behind him but Jared pointed out we were coming so he turned to look at me. "Hey babe how bad did Mr. Davis freak on you." He shrugged and kissed me. I looked up to see little slut glaring at me. "So I'm guessing he didnt change your seat away from me then?"

"No dont worry about what he said it doesnt matter I wasnt paying attention to him anyways." I laughed and kissed him again and looked back up at little slut to see her still glaring at me. Kim notice me look at there table and started laughing which only got me laughing again which left the guys sitting there with flabbergasted expressions on their faces. "Baby want to tell me what you two are laughing about?"

"Kim send me the video and I'll send it out to people because Drew needs to see this." I felt Paul's arm tighten around my waist. "Paul get over it because I know Sam told you he was coming up on Saturday." I took out my cell phone and sent the video out to a whole buntch of people at my old school, the pack minus Sam and Emily, and some of the guys numbers that they gave to me on the first day of school. "Watch the video."

Everybody at the table took out their cell phones and watched the video I just sent them about me fighting the little slut and her wanna be's. Seth was the first person to speak up. "That's the best Britney needed to have somebody stand up to her for once in her life and remind me not to piss you off."

"Dont worry baby your mine and she will never get me." I rolled my eyes at Paul while everybody else laughed. "And dont worry I wont go all wolfy on Drew this weekened."

"Good you better not he's just a friend.''

The rest of the day was really boring Paul and I didnt get in any trouble from the rest of the teachers so I guess that was a good thing. After school Paul and I went to the beach and were walking hand-in-hand when I got a call from Sam. "Hey Sammy what's up?" "Dont hey Sammy me where are you?" "Paul and I are walking on the beach whats wrong with you?" "You left school over an hour ago." "Sam I'm not a little girl can I not hang out with my boyfriend on a beach after school?" "Your right I just got worried when you didnt come home or call." "Aww Sammy well come home right now dont worry." "Ok bye lil sis." "Bye Sammy." I hung up the phone and turned to Paul. "Let's go before Sam has a cow." We got back to the house and I seen somebody I never wanted to see again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I'm sorry about the long wait I was away at my nana's house or apartment what ever you want to call it and she is really old fashion and doesnt like computers so she didnt have one or internet so I was stranded there wasnt even any wireless in her building that didnt need a pass word.

If you have any idea's about anything just write them in the review or private message what ever it doesnt matter thanks for everybody who has reviewed.

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight I only own my charaters and the plot. 


	6. Chapter 6

When The World Turns

Chapter 6

GPOV

My dad sitting in Sam's living room with Sam and Emily. Why couldnt Sam call me and tell me not to come home? I stopped walking and Paul bumped into me he looked down at me and I looked over at the couch he seemed to get the picture because he wrapped his arms around my waist. I nodded and pointed towards the kitchen and Paul nodded. Sam must have heard us walking towards the kitchen because his head snapped up and cause my dad and Emily to look over at us. My dad noticed Paul's hands around my waist because he started getting mad. "Get your hands off my daughter." Paul was ready to take his hands off of me when I held on to them.

"Why are you here and Paul can leave his hands there if he wants you dont own me." I heard Sam sigh and my dad was ready to freak and I was scared.

"Dont give me that attitude and your my daughter and your coming with me."

I was ready to answer until Sam butted in. "Ok this is something that we need to talk about as a family so Paul I'm sorry you need to leave. I know you dont want to but she can call you when she's done talking with us." I was ready to fight Sam but he knew it was coming. "Dont start Gabby just call him in a hour or so and he can come back for a bit." I turned and gave Paul a kiss and watched him walk out of the house.

This was the first time in noticed that Emily wasnt in the room anymore. "Sam where did Emily go?" He pointed towards the kitchen. I went and sat down on the love seat so I didnt have to sit on the couch next to my dad. Sam came and sat beside me. "Okay what are you doing here."

"We're moving again I dont want you in this town anymore and I met somebody I want to start a life with and your going to be coming with us." I looked at Sam and he shrugged like he didnt care what I did.

"Whats her name? Not like you even know you guys were both probably drunk the night you met few to vegas got married and she only wants you for her money and you only want somebody that you can have somebody to knock up since mine and Sam's moms werent enough apperently." My dad looked at me shocked and I could tell that Sam was trying to hold in a laugh.

"See this is why I dont want you here you lost all of your respect and her name is Jamie and she has a daughter named Danielle who is your age and we didnt fly to Vegas and I loved your mom with all of my heart so dont even go there and you know nothing about what happened with Sam's mother."

"I acted like this when we lived in Barrie to but you were to busy cheating on my mom, getting drunk and beating her...It's your fault she die if you wouldnt have made her go out to the store to get you more beer she would have still been alive. Then again you probably would have beat her if she didnt go...you never loved me or my mom and the only reason I staied with you is because mom asked me when she was in the hospital if I would stay with you unless something happened and she told me where the emergency money was that she hid so I have enough money to finish school and buy my self a house and I dont need to live off of you."

I was starting to shake now because I was so mad and Sam put a hand on me to calm me down and I stopped shaking long enough to hear Sam speak. "Emily and I have no problem with Gabby moving in with us as long as she helps out and finishes school and thinks about going to collage."

"Dont worry Sam I'll help out, finish school and go to collage I already got asked to go to like five schools last year because of sports and yeah."

"Sorry to dissapoint you Gaberiella but you dont have a say in where you live now do you?"

"Actually dad I do I'm 18 I can live where ever I want and Sam are you sure I can stay here?" Sam nodded at me and I jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you so much Sammy!"

"Okay tomorrow after school we can go over and pack your stuff and move it into your room here...tomorrow I will work on the bedroom in the attic with the bathroom that's up there so you will have everything you need." I smiled and nodded at him. "Okay I think were finished here you can leave now before you do more damage then what has already been done." My dad snorted and walked out of the house with out a glance.

"Sam wait right here I have something for you." I ran upstairs and went to my purse where I kept all of my credit cards I think that there is about 5 of them and 2 bank cards. I took out one of my mom's old credit cards that she had transfered into my name because that's what she wanted from her will. "Here Sam you can have this credit card it's one of the ones my mom gave me when she died."

"Gabby I'm not taking that no matter what you say." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. "No Gabby were not going to take that your my little sister I'm going to help you out no matter what." I smiled and gave him a hug. "Now go phone Paul before he freaks out." I ran up to my room and grabbed my cell phone and texted Paul.

_Paul come over now he's gone G_ Not even a minute later he texted me back.

**I'll be there in two minutes love you**

I didnt even bother texting him back I just ran down the stairs and ignored Sam's look on his face when I walked into the kitchen. Half of the pack was already there sitting at the table fighting. I walked over to the table where Brady and Collin were arm wrestling. "Emily is going to freak if you break the table oh and 10 on Brady." Jake, Jared, Embry and Quil didnt think that Brady was going to win so they all bet 10 on Collin. I was watching a match when a felt warm arms wrap around my waist. "Hi Paul." He kissed the top of my head.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Oh I bet 10 bucks that Brady was going to win and Jake, Jared, Embry and Quil bet 10 that Collin was going to win."

"Oh well then I bet 10 on Collin too." I looked up at him and he winked. Suddenly I heard Jake and Embry groan.

"Ha ha 10 please." Jake, Jared, Embry, Paul and Quil all put a ten in my hand. "Paul keep yours." Embry looked at me and glared and I smirked.

"No a bets a bet so you get your money." I shook my head and tried to give him is money back. "Okay the only way I'll take the money back is if you kiss me right now infront of everybody in this room." I heard Sam growl but I didnt care.

"Fine here is your money back." He smirked at the guys and leaned down to kiss me. Sam cleared his throat. I glared at him and he shrugged. "Sammy why are you so mean?"

"Because I rather my little sis didnt kiss people infront of my face because kissing leads to other things and I rather not think about you and Paul."

"What am I 5 Sam. And if you dont want to think about me and Paul then dont it doesnt matter to me."

"You seem to forget that I can hear his thoughts when he phases." I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room with all the boys following. I was about to sit down when Paul picked me up and put me down on his lap so Sam could sit beside us. "You know how much I love my little sis?"

"How much Sam?" I was being a bitch and I know I was but I really didnt care.

"That I will give up my seat on the couch so that she doesnt have to sit on Paul." Oh so he's going to be like that now well he is going to be pissed in a second.

"No it's ok Sammy Paul is really comfy anyways so you dont need to move I can use you as a foot rest if you really love me." Sam scoled at me and I laughed and put my feet on him. "Quil give me the remote we dont want to watch 'Barney' some of us are actually mature." Now it was Quil's turn to glare at me. "I'm sorry was that something you hid from the pack?" He was still glaring at me and I was smirking at him.

"Quil just give her the damn remote please and so she doesnt make fun of you any more." Thank you Sam. Quil wipped the remote at me and a hand caught it right before it hit me.

Paul growled at Quil and Quil growled back. "Baby just leave it you caught it so dont worry about it now hand the remote over unless you want me to go and sit on Jake's lap." He quickly handed me the remote and I smiled at my victory over everybody in this room. "Yeah the L.A. Lakers are playing again tonight aginst the Denver Nuggets...Are we placing bets?" Everybody in the room but Sam nodded. "Ok I bet 50 that the Lakers are going to beat the Nuggets by 6 points." Everybody voted aginst me saying that the Nuggets were going to win.

At the end of the game the Lakers beat the Nuggets 103-97 (that how there game went in May.). Six points to be exact earning myself $220. Embry was pissed again that I won he thinks I'm cheating some how but I'm not so he needs to learn never to bet aginst me because odds are he's going to lose. When Seth and Leah got back from patrol Sam told Paul and Jared that they had to go out and patrol now. I sighed and gave Paul a kiss ignoring Sam completely when he told Paul that he had to go now.

As soon as Paul left I went upstairs to go on my computer. I said a quick goodnight to Sam and everybody who was in the living room but just before I left I turned to Leah. "Leah?" she turned and looked at me. "On Sunday do you want to go shoping with me and my friend Drew?" Everybody stared at me in shock because ever since I got here we didnt talk to each other at all.

"I'll come only if you arent trying to set me up with him."

"Dont worry he's gay so your not really his type...maybe Drew's brother James but he isnt coming up so you dont have to worry about me setting you up with anybody." She nodded at me and I went upstairs.

I got changed into my white tank top and black short shorts and lied down and thought about what happened today. Embry chickened out on asking out a jock but he promised he was going to do it tomorrow but I dont think he will. Paul got in trouble and my dad left with some girl. Today has been hell.

It was around 2 am when I woke up feeling hungry. I sneaked passed Sam's door even though he would hear me but I didnt want Emily to wake up because of me. I went into the pantry where I knew there were something good. Perfect Oreo cookies. I gabbed them and walked out to the counter and put down the bag of cookies and went and grabbed some vanilla icecream put that on the counter and went to grab the chocolate sauce from the pantry with a bowl and spoon.

I opened the oreos and ate at least half the pack before even crunching up the rest and putting them on my icecream with out even using the bowl I put the chocolate sauce on the icecream and ate it out of the container. Wow I did not know I was that hungry. "Well it looks like somebody was hungry."

"Holly Shit Sam way to scare the crap out of me."

"Sorry but are you feeling okay?" I nodded at him and he just looked at me then to the icecream I had gone back to eating along with the empty pack of oreo's. "Are you sure because I have never seen you eat that much junk even on the weekends."

"Yeah I guess I'm just depressed about my dad coming here and then just leaving like that." I looked back up at him and he was nodding. "Besides there was only like three oreos left in the bag so I just decide to eat them with my icecream it's not like I'm eating more that I usually do."

"Thats funny I went to the store right after you went upstair to buy Em some oreo's for tomorrow she was planning on making an oreo icecream cake but it looks like she cant now because you ate the oreos and the icecream." I smiled sheepishly at him and put my spoon in the dish washer and threw out the container. "And to make matters even worse you didnt even ask me if I wanted any.''

"Oh well sorry and tell I'll Emily that I was hungry she'll understand us girls have our cravings and I'm going back to bed night Sammy."

"I will dont you worry and night Squirt." I grimaced at the nickname that he just called me hoping that he didnt notice. "Looks like I've got a nickname for you now."

"Shut up Sammy."

The next morning I woke up starving again. What is wrong with me? Oh well at least Emily is making food for the pack this morning. I ran down the stairs to see Emily just finishing up breakfast. Perfect. "Em do you mind if I grab something before the boys get here." she shook her head and I grabbed a plate and started loading on food. I went and sat at the table. I noticed Emily looking at me. "What I'm starving." Walked into the pantry and I realized that she was going after the Oreo's to start the icecream cake. "Oh and Emily Sam and your oreo's last night." She came storming out of the pantry with a really pissed off look on her face.

"I'm not going to talk to him I told him that those Oreo's were for the cake for when Drew got here so he better like the silent treatment so Gabby make something up as to why I'm cranky."

I was about to answer when Sam walked into the kitchen. "Hey babe." I stiffed a laugh when Emily turned away from him. "Emily?..." He looked over at me then the plate of food I had. "Morning Squrit." He walked over to the food and got himself a plate and came and sat beside me. "Whats wrong with Em?" he was whispering so she couldnt hear him.

"Mornin' Sammy...I't looks like she's just tired that or she is PSMing." Sam shrugged his shoulders when Embry, Jake and Quil walked in. Embry sat down beside me and I thought I heard Sam mutter 'I wouldnt do that if I were you'. I looked at Embry out of the corner of my eye and seen his hand moving towards my bacon. He is so not eating my food I took my fork and just before he grabbed a piece of bacon I stabbed him with a fork and he yelped. I was laughing at him when he stabbed my cheek with his fork. "Ow you Jerk!" Sam and everybody else stiffened I was going to as why when a pissed looking Paul walked into the room.

"What happened are you okay?" I pointed at Embry and Paul grabbed Embry and pulled him out of his seat and stepped on him and Paul sat down beside me."Where did he hurt you and what did he do."

"He stabbed me in the face with a fork."

Paul kissed my cheek where he poked me with a fork not like it even hurt but I really didnt care. I stood up with my now empty plate and walked into the kitchen with everbody following behind me to get some of Emily's breakfast. I loaded my plate up again with the same amount as last time and walked back to the table. "Baby are you okay I have never seen you eat this much."

"Paul just because I'm a cheerleader doesnt mean I dont eat. I will be eating in my room since none of you think that I eat ever and now I starved my self." I picked up my plate and stormed up the stairs and slammed my door.

POV

"Sam is she really okay?" Sam shook his head. "Sam tell me whats going on."

"Paul she's starting to change." Change no not my Gabby why her? Why does she have to be a werewolf? Why cant she just stay the way she is? "Dont worry she is going to be fine I just dont know is she will be able to take over alph or not so dont test her and keep an eye out at school and everthing keep her out of people that will make her lose her temper its better if she loses her temper here than there. Oh and if she starts shaking get her out of where ever she is and into the forest."

I took a deep breath and tried to relax with the fact that my imprint was going to become a werewolf. "Sam whats going to happen with the imprint?"

"I dont know either you'll lose it or it will get stronger." I dropped my fork and looked out the window. "I think that it will get stronger because you only have one soul mate so I'm pretty sure you wont lose the imprint so you have nothing to worry about Paul."

I sighed and waited till Gabby came down to leave with her for school. She said sorry for being mean to everybody at the table but everybody forgave her so she really didnt care. School was boring until lunch Gabby, Embry and I were walking out to the trees where we usually sit when its not raining when Embry decided that now was a good time to do his side of the bet. He walked up to Cole the Basketball star and said "Omg your hair is totally fab-u-lous!" Everbody looked at him like he was insane. "Well Colie I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies and out for pizza on Fiday?"

"Umm...look I like girls so that would have to be a no." Embry looked down and said okay kissed his cheek and walked away leaving Gabby and I standing there. "Whats up with your friend doesnt he hit on like every girl in this school?"

"Umm...I dont know if he hits on every girl in the school but I played him in x-box and schooled him so he had to ask out a guy and be my slave for a week." He jocks just laughed and I tightened my hold on Gabby's waist.

"Wow see your my type of girl, hot, nice car, plays x-box, takes on the biggest slut in the school what else do you do?"

"Just the usual football, basketball, track, rugbee and of course cheerleading."

"Marry Me?"

"Sorry I have my man right her." Gabby hugged me tighter and I smirked at the other guys.

"Oh well if you ever break up with him I'll be here for you."

"Thanks for the offer...I think." Gabby turned to me and smiled. "Lets go eat with the rest of the guys and tell them about Embry." I laughed while she said bye to Cole and his little losers that think there cool but there not.

GPOV

The rest of the week went bye really fast. Paul was always asking me if I was feeling ok or was I ok stuff like that and it was starting to drive me crazy. I cant wait till tomorrow when I get to see Drew. Lets hope Paul doesnt go all wolfie on him. And my room is finished in Sam's house and it looks the same as in my dad's house because I picked the colours.

I woke up to somebody shaking me then I realized that I had to go to the air port and pick up Drew. I almost smashed my head off of Sam's when I jumped up. "Move Sam I have to go to the airport."

"No you dont you didnt hear your alarm go off so I went and picked up Drew for you I just held up a sign and he came right over to me and Emily and he is sitting in the living room right now and please change I dont want Paul to come over and start drolling because those shorts are short." I rolled my eyes and ran out of my room, down the attic stairs where my new room was and down the other stairs and into the living room where Embry, Jake, Quil and Drew were all sitting.

"D!" Drew's head snapped around and he smiled at me and jumped off the couch. "OMG! I cant believe your actually here." I turned to look at Embry, Jake and Quil. "Do you ever leave?" They flipped me off and went back to the tv.

"G-Fab How are you doing?" I turned my attention back to Drew.

"Great how about you D?"

"Good I have missed and your attitude that always got me in trouble I have not gotten in trouble since you left I think Wally is missing us in his office." I laughed when he said Wally because he is my old princaple and since we were in there so many time we started calling him is first name instead or Mr. Wilkson. I know his name is Wally Wilkson and we would always do stupid things during fifth period and we would get sent to the office and I would never get in trouble because I was on so many teams I loved it but I also got Drew supended for two days because the teacher caught him hitting me.

"I miss ol' Wally. How's my fav brother of yours."

"Max is perfect he misses your cookies that you use to make with him when you werent making out with you know who."

"Yeah you know who will never be mentioned please and I wasnt talking about Max I was talking about James how is my bff doing."

"I take affence that you just called my twin your bff because hello I'm right here." I rolled my eyes at him. "There's that attitude I'm looking for."

"I called him my bff because your my bffl Duh!" He laughed and I was really happy to have him here. "Okay idk if they introduced themselves or not but that's dumb, dumber, and dumbest right there and you know Sam and Emily since they picked you up but Sam's my big brother and you can call him Sammy but to put names to the dumbies Quil is dumb, Jake is dumber and Embry is dumbest...Guys this is Drew and Drew and I are going upstairs." Drew grabbed his bag and followed me into my room. "Were going shopping tomorrow with a girl named Leah she is kinda bitchy but you'll get use to it."

"Okay babe how are you really doing?"

"Great Omg I totally have to intruduce you to Paul you'll love him but you cant tell Jamie about him please.''

"Oooh is this the bf?" I nodded. "Love it and I wont tell him. Now get that little bootie and grab your guitar amd sing me my fav song."

I got off of my bed and ran over to grab my guitar and sat down on the bed across from Drew who was lying on my pillows. "Pass me my song book from under the pillows and what one do you want me to sing?"

"We Ride." Of course he chooses a song about Damien. He must have noticed my face go blank because he gave me his puppy dog eyes. "Please?" I nodded at him and started to strum my guitar.

[Chorus]  
Ride when we ride we ride It's 'til the day that we die When we ride we ride It's 'til the day that we die

[Verse 1]  
It's real late 'Bout a quarter to 1 Thinking about everything We become And I hate it I thought we could make it But I'm ready to jet this Just wanna forget about it I saw her pictures And the letters she sent You had me thinking You were out we your friends I'm so foolish Play me like I'm stupid 'Cause I thought it was just you and I (oh)

[Hook]  
Now I look back on the time That we spent and I see it in my mind Playing over and over again 'Cause boy right now You got me breaking down And I just can't figure out why But this is what you say

[Chorus x2]

[Verse 2]  
Visions in my mind Of the day that we met You showed me things That I'll never forget Took me swimming In the ocean You had my head up in the clouds Made me feel like I'm floating (yeah)  
You think I'm playing When you know it's the truth Nobody else can do it Quite like I do All my kisses And my loving But ain't nobody Better than us

[Hook]

[Chorus x2]

[Verse 3]  
I guess it's over Indefinitely But you and I know It's not that easy To let go Of everything (everything) that we planned And start all over again Just blame yourself cause you blew it I won't forget how you do it Sweet baby This is where the game ends now Somehow wanna believe you and me We can figure it out

[Chorus]

You finna make me say boy I wish that you come hold me When I'm lonely When I need someone to talk to You would phone me Just like everything you told me (when we ride we ride it's 'til the day that we die)  
Boy you forgot about the promises You made me And now we'll let the memories Just fade away But I remember What you used to say (when we ride we ride it's 'til the day that we die)

[Chorus x2]

We ride

"I L.O.V.E. love it. G-Fab dont worry about him he's an asshole and pretty much everybody in the school hates him if that makes you feel any better ok lets here on of your new ones."

"Ok I called this one 'He Could Be the One'"

Woo!

Smooth talkin', so rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
A guitar cutie, he plays it groovy And I can't keep myself from doin' somethin' stupid

Think I'm really fallin' for his smile Yeah, butterflies when he says my name Hey!

He's got somethin' special He's got somethin' special And when he's lookin' at me I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special He's got somethin' special I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one He could be the one, he could be the one He could be the one

He's lightnin', sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and I'm goin' crazy about him lately And I can't help myself from how my heart is racin'

Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe He really blows me away, hey!

He's got somethin' special He's got somethin' special And when he's lookin' at me I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special He's got somethin' special I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one He could be the one, he could be the one He could be the one

And he's got a way of makin' me feel Like everything I do is perfectly fine The stars are aligned when I'm with him And I'm so into it!

He's got somethin' special He's got somethin' special And when he's lookin' at me I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special He's got somethin' special I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one He could be the one, he could be the one He could be the one

"Is this about Paul your new Bf." I nodded Drew took my song book off of my bed and started looking through the songs in the book while I got up to put guitar aways. Somebody knocked on the door and Drew jumped off of my bed to go answer it. "Hey Sammy." Sam glared at me and I laughed.

"Hi Drew." Sam walked into the room. "Hey Squrit what have you guys been up to."

"Just talking." Sam nodded at me and gave me another side glance like he has been doing all week.

"Cool and Gabby everybody is down stairs now so if you guys want to come down you can." I nodded." Oh and Squirt." He turned back and faced me. "This time change before you come down or I'm going to drag you ass back up here and lock you in here until you change and nobody will be coming in."

"Fine I'll put on shorter shorts then."

"No you wont put on something that I would approve of when Paul's here please."

"Okay lets go see if I have a snow suit." I smirked at Sam and I could hear Drew trying not to laugh.

"Dont be a smart ass get changed and come down stairs oh and Paul's not here yet and he probably wont be coming."

"Your an ass you told him he wasnt allowed didnt you." Sam shrugged and walked out of the room. I ran to my cell phone that was sitting on my night stand and texted Paul.

_Hey babe are you at Sam's?_  
**Yeah I'm waiting to meet your friend so hurry your ass up and get down here hottie I miss you**.

_I have to get changed since Sam isnt a fan of short shorts so I'll be down in a couple mins_

**Okay even though I like you in short shorts ;)** I rolled my eyes and walked into my closet and picked out my baby blue halter top with my black skirt. I walked out of the closet. "Drew hows this." He shook his head and I went and put on light washed low rise jeans with the shirt. "Now?" He shook his head again I left the jeans on and put on a black tube top. "This?"

"No but I'm liking you in black." I walked back in my closet and found a black summer dress that happend to be strapless. I walked back out. "Love it!" I went over to the mirror and curled my hair but not to much just to give it that curled look. "You look perfect." I rolled my eyes at him and walked away. I put on flip flops and walked down the stairs. We went outside and everybody looked out way because Kim pointed us out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclamer I do not own Twilight or any of the charaters that have to do with twilight and for this chapter I do not own the songs They are We Ride by Rihanna and He Could Be The One by Hanna Montana/Miley Cyrus.

Ok guys here's another chapter I know It's probably a boring chapter but the next chapter will probably be a bit in Pauls Pov, Gabby, Sams and maybe Leah and Drew and No Leah will not be imprinting on him just to tell everybody but I think sometime further in my story I will have Leah imprint and there might be a bit of a conflict in the next chapter with the ex boyfriend I'm not sure yet. I am posting all of the websites with the clothes, purses and car.

Thank you and I need a beta reader (I'm not sure what they do but I will figure it out)

Twilightlover28


	7. Chapter 7

When The World Turns

Chapter seven

GPOV

Everybody was staring at us as we walked out of the house. I really didnt care I grabbed Drews hand and ran off the deck and over to Jared and Kim who were standing by them selves. "Hey Kim-bean and Jared." They laughed at my nickname for Kim. "Guys this is Drew, Drew this is Kim and her boyfriend Jared and Jared is Paul's bestfriend." Drew said a quick hi he seem scared that all of the guys here were overly tall and buff. "Speaking of Paul do you know where he is?" Kim pointed behind me and I seen him over by the grill with Collin and Brady. "Thanks Drew lets go!"

Paul was talking to Brady and Collin and didnt see me come up behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I felt him jump. So much for werewolves having good hearing. "Hey baby." Paul turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey Paulie this is Drew, Drew this is my boyfriend Paul."

"Oh your G-Fab's man." He looked at me and mouthed 'We are so talking later' I rolled my eyes at him and turned to Paul.

"Yeah I'm Paul." He stuck his hand out for Drew to shake.

"Oh sorry guys." I competely forgot about Collin and Brady. "Drew this is Collin and Brady, Collin, Brady this is Drew." They nodded to Drew. I leaned into Pauls ear and whispered "Thanks babe you have no idea how much this means to mean that your getting along with him for me." Pauls grip tightened around my waist and he leaned down to kiss me. This time we were both pushing for it to go deeper I slid my tounge on his bottom lip and he opened his mouth right away for me.

We were still making out when Sam decide to start speaking. "YO EVERYBODY LOOK UP HERE!" Paul pulled away and I sighed and looked at Sam standing on the deck smirking. "Okay we were going to have Emily's Oreo Iceceam cake but somebody ate the Oreo's and the icecream." Sam looked over at me and I smirked back at him little does he know that I told Emily that he at the oreos.

"Sammy we all know that you ate them." Sam turned and glared at me and I laughed and looked over at Emily who was glaring at Sam. "Everybody knows you LOVE oreos so dont try and hide it." He was still glaring at me and I was laughing at him still.

"Anyways ignoring my little sister because she is being annoying and saying that I ate the oreo's and icecream when we all know it was her." I was about to say something when Paul put a hand on my mouth. "Anyways I was thinking that we could all go cliff diving before we eat dinner." Everbody was saying yea and okays.

"G-Fab what's cliff diving?"

"Oh we jump off a cliff into the ocean I havent been before so I have no idea how but they will teach us and what ever you do dont listen to what Jake, Embry and Quil tell you to do they will say something completely wrong so."

Drew looked like he was ready to shit his pants. I didnt know what I was going to tell him so Paul stepped in. "Dont worry just listen to what we say and you'll be fine I wouldnt do anything that would ever get Gabby hurt. So go get changed into your bathing suits and meet us back out here and we can go."

I grabbed Drews hand and dragged him upstairs to my room so he could pick out a bath suit that was completely hott and something that Sam would not approve of. I put on a white Hurley bikini and black billabong short shorts, black billabong flip flops, and a white life gaurd shirt just to get Sam pissed. I walked down the stairs after grabbing my sunglasses to find everybody waiting for me even Drew was already there. Paul smirked at me and walked over and gabbed my hand. "Can girls take any longer to get ready I mean we have been waiting for like an hour already! Are you sure that you dont need anything else or maybe to do your hair."

"Shut your effin mouth boy and no I didnt do my hair but I can if you want me to! And nobody said you had to wait now did they." I glared at him and he glared back until Sam cleared his throat."Whatever Embry your a retart. Okay now that Embry is done being retarted lets go jump off a cliff." Emrby rolled his eyes at me when I walked out of the house dragging out Paul and Drew.

We walked to the cliff while making fun of Sam and Embry beacuse of embarrasing stories that they had told. Paul wanted to carry me the whole way so I wouldnt get hurt or something like that while I was trying to talk to Drew about James and Taylor. When we got to the cliff I looked down and holly crap I'm not scared of heights but when you jump off a cliff close to rocks that could kill you then you get a little freaked out. I took off my life gaurd shirt and my billabong shorts and turned to face the boys. "Okay so what do I do now." Paul was still staring at me so Sam answered for him.

"Okat Gabby, Drew your going to run and jump off the cliff but if you dont run fast enough then you wont jump far enough so Embry go first." Embry ran and jumped off the cliff and landed with a huge slapsh and came back up grining. Sam went next holding Emily's hand.

"Okay Gabby you ready to do this?" I nodded and Paul took my hand and we ran towards the drop and jumped and it was so much fun. "Gabby you ok babe?"

"Yeah Paul can we do it again?"

"Sure but we have to wait for everybody to come down first so you dont get killed." I rolled my eyes and grabbed on to his neck. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist holding me close to him so there is no room to breath. He moved back so Paul was leaning agenst a rock. I put a kiss on his jaw bone and he shivered he looked back at me and kissed me so passionatly. I broke away because I needed to breath and I heard Paul sigh and I looked over my shoulder to see everybody floating beside the rock we were behind watching us. "Damn always know how to ruin a moment."

"Yeah Paul we like to ruin the moments when your making out with my sister when your suppose to be cliff diving remember never to let you take her cliff diving again."

"Whatever Sammy." I rolled my eyes and turned to Paul. "Can we jump from the top this time?" he shook is head at me. "Please?" I gave him my best puppy dog face and he nodded his head.

"Wow Paul is whipped man I never thought Id see the day." I was going to kill Embry and Jake until I felt Paul shaking. I put my hand on his cheek and shook my head at him and he calmed down competely.

"Okay Sam's going first then I really dont care who else." We were at the top now and I was going to make my escape from Paul by jumping right after Sam and Emily. Sam picked Emily up in his arms and ran towards the cliff. "Paul I'm going to talk to Kim for a minute okay?" He nodded at me but he was so far into his conversation with Drew he didnt even realize what I was about to do.

I took off running towards the end of the cliff and did a flip over the water and landed a perfect flip dive. I felt two warm hands grab on to my waist and started to pull me up faster even though I was completly fine. "Gabby? Are you okay?"

"Paul I'm fine relax." I turned to look at Drew who like Paul had jumped in after me even though he knew I was fine. "D did you see that landing it was perfect." Drew just nodded and rolled his eyes he never understood why I liked sports so much. Then again he was pretty much a girl but oh well.

I started swimming back to shore when once again two warm hands grabbed me only this time they pulled my foot. "Gabby you could have gotten killed I wouldnt be able to live with myself if anything happened to you when I was able to stop it from happening."

"I'm sorry I just wanted to jump by myself and I knew that you wouldnt want me to so I lied and told you I was going to talk to Kim and I just feel really bad for lying to you and you probably hate me for it."

"Baby I could never hate you only because I love you."

"I love you too and can I go and tan now please." He nodded and the guys left, Kim, me and Emily on the beach to tan even though we were tan enough but just to have girl time and lie on the beach. "Okay guys why has everybody been asking me if I was okay all week its really starting to piss me off?"

"We honestly dont know they wont tell us anything and they always tell us everything." Kim was talking while Emily was flipping through the songs on her iPod. I shrugged at Kim and went back to looking at my magazine. "I think it's really gay they should tell us this like they never hide anything from us. But then again it might be about the imprinting." Emily's head snapped up to glare at Kim.

"Wait what's imprinting?"

Emily sighed and looked over at me. "Well Paul wanted to tell you but since Kimmy here already said imprinting and your asking about it he shouldnt be mad but imprinting is something that werewolves do when they find there soulmate."

''okay so Paul imprinted and wants to break up with me?"

"No Paul imprinted on you." Oh now I get it he imprinted on me and I'm his soulmate. "Okay before you ask who else has imprinted I might as well tell you now Sam imprinted on me and Jared imprinted on Kim and you better tell Paul not to hate us for telling you even though it was Kim's fault."

"Dont worry Paul wont hate you guys he was going to tell me anyways."

We all must have fallen asleep because I felt hands pick me up and put me over a shoulder. Stupid Paul. He started running and I opened my eyes to see him running towards the water. "Paul put me down or so help me god I will never talk to you again." He only laughed at me and I looked over at Kim and Emily and they were in the same spot as I was. Paul tossed me in the water and I screamed. "PAUL WHATEVER MERAZ!" I stormed off and I wasnt going to talk to Paul for the rest of the night.

During dinner I sat beside Drew and Embry and paid Embry $20.00 to flirt with me just to pay Paul back I know its a little mean and stuff but I really dont care. Then some of the guys decide to watch a movie so I went with them and sat in the middle of Embry and Jake this time while Drew went to the otherside of the room and sat beside my lonly boyfriend. Embry kept putting his hand on my leg and I would giggle causing Paul to glare at Embry. I swear he was going to rip Embry's head off. About half way through the movie I snuggled into Embry's side and he put his arm around me and Paul started to shake and walked out of the house. "Embry do you think I took it a little to far?"

"Yes but I sure liked it." I glared at him and he shrugged.

"Well can somebody go and find him?"

"Jake will go because Embry will get his head ripped off." Sam always the reasonable one thank god. Jake sighed and stood up and walked out the door phasing to find Paul. I couldn't wait inside anymore I walked outside and sat on the front portch and waited for Paul.

"Gabby? Why are you outside?" Thank you the voice I have been waiting to hear all night.

"I was waiting for you. Paul I'm really sorry I never ment to get you mad I was just joking around and please dont kill Embry it was my idea he had nothing to do with it." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"Okay Paul hands off my little sister before I have to kill you." I sighed and pulled away from Paul. "So much better." I flipped him off and walked inside where everybody was laughing.

I sat down on the empty couch and pulled Paul down with me. I put my head in his lap and had my feet on the rest of the couch. Sam shared a look with Paul but I ignored it and Drew looked at me and smirked great I wasnt going to get any sleep tonight because all Drew will do is talk.

I kissed Paul goodnight and pulled Drew up the stairs. I went to my closet and put on the dark blue short shorts that Drew gave me and a white tank top that says 'Hating Me Wont Make You Pretty' in pink writing. What can I say Drew gave it to me after my break up with Damien and I must say I love this shirt. I walked out of my closet and Drew was lying on my bed tossing a basketball in the air. "Okay babe spill how much do you like Paul?"

"Honestly?" Drew nodded at me and smirked. "I'm in love with him."

"I knew it so there really is no chance with you becoming my sister?" I glared at him and he just laughed. "Okay on the bright side he loves you to I could see it in his eyes and Sam really doesnt like him touching you."

"I know Sam always gets pissed about it but I guess he is just trying to be the big brother I never had and I guess its understand able." Drew nodded at me. "Hey I'm going to run down and get some snacks do you want the late night usual?"

"Hell yea." I stood up and ran down the stairs to where all of the boys still were even Paul but some how I managed to get into the kitchen with out them even knowing. I went into the pantry and grabbed out Oreos, gummy bears, 2 bags of popcorn that I was going to have to pop and hide it from the pack. I went to the fridge and grabbed out a sprite for me and a rootbeer for Drew and two waters.

I was walking out of the kitchen when I ran right into Paul. "What steeling all of the good food now?"

"No I think there are a couple apples in the fridge if you want but hey you snooze you lose."

"Is that so babe?" I nodded at him. "Are you sure you dont want to hand over the gummy bears?"

"No Paulie why would you want to take away my snack its like you dont want me to be happy and pig out ever. I cant believe you would be so heartless."

"It's okay I know were Emily keeps the other box you can have those ones if you want it doesnt matter to me I just didnt want to walk all the way to the pantry." I smirked at him. "Wait that's cheating you totally made me feel like shit."

"I'm glad you learned that I will always win." I kissed his cheek and walked past him. "Night Paul dont stay up to late." I heard the guys laughing in the living room most likely hearing everthing I said to them. "Here Drew your gummy worms." He smiled at me and caught them. "Were going shopping tomorrow." We ate all of the Oreo's, Popcorn, and Gummy Bears and then went to bed.

POV

When Gabby and Drew went up for bed or to talk knowing them Sam face got serious. "Okay guys first things first Paul lay off the kissing and stuff infront of me or maybe even all together." The guys snickered and Sam turned and glared at them. "Okay that really wasnt that important but I have been thinking about Gabby's change and she has already starting all of the eating habbits and getting a bit tempermental but its only with Paul, Embry and Jake which is normal but we have to make sure that she doesnt start he change with Drew here and when she does change she will probably be almost as dark as me and darker than Jake or pure white with two black paws one in the front and one in the back but we dont know for sure because she is only has the wolf gene on once side I think."

"Wait Sam how do you know what colour fur she is going to have if she hasnt changed yet its not like you can see the future?"

"I already talked to the Elders and they said that she might be second in comand but she wont be able to risit my command and she might be able to give commands to but mine will always over rule since we have the same gene of wolf in our system."

"So what your saying is my girlfriend is going to be able to control me when I'm a wolf to?" Sam nodded at me and I sighed. Damn I thought that was going to be my safe spot not having her puppy dog eyes looking at me and asking me things but damn I'm going to be as whipped as Jared. "Sam you better not make her kill any bloodsuckers or come anywhere near them."

"Paul you know that's what were made for and there is nothing I can do about it I cant give her special treatment because she's my little sister and your imprint its not fair to the rest of the guys." Leah coughed. "And Leah."

"I cant have her getting hurt though Sam if something happens to her you will end up losing two members of this pack because I cannot live with out her."

"The last thing I want to happen is to have any of you put in danger. Paul nothing will happen to either of you so relax and breathe because I hear somebody getting up upstairs so put the game on Quil and just act normal incase its Drew." The foot steps got louder as they came down the stairs and I knew by how light the foot steps were it was Gabby and she was going into the kitchen. "Okay Paul go check on how much food she is eating." I went into the kitchen and stood at the door way watched her pop popcorn. And she looked hot in those short shorts.

She didnt even notice me standing in the door way when she went to leave with a bag or Oreo's, Gummy Bears, 2 bags of Popcorn, Sprite, Rootbeer and 2 bottles of water. She ran right into me then looked up. "What steeling all of the good food now?"

"No I think there are a couple apples in the fridge if you want but hey you snooze you lose."

"Is that so babe?" She nodded at me. "Are you sure you dont want to hand over the gummy bears?"

"No Paulie why would you want to take away my snack its like you dont want me to be happy and pig out ever. I cant believe you would be so heartless." I hated it when she called me Paulie like come on I'm not a bird. I felt bad that I was being mean and trying to take away her Gummy Bears even though I was just joking around and I wasnt really going to take them from her.

"It's okay I know were Emily keeps the other box you can have those ones if you want it doesnt matter to me I just didnt want to walk all the way to the pantry." She smirked at me. "Wait that's cheating you totally made me feel like shit."

"I'm glad you learned that I will always win." She kissed my cheek and headed back upstairs. "Night Paul dont stay up to late."

I walked back into the living room with the rest of the pack laughing at me. "Does Paulie want a cracker?" Damn I was going to kill Embry. The rest of the pack just laughed harder even Sam was laughing.

"Do I want to break Embry's neck? I think I do." Embry shut up right away and I laughed at him. "Okay I'm out of here. Oh and Sam tell Gabby to call me." Sam nodded at me and I headed home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I dont own twilight even though I wish I did.

Sorry I havent updated in awhile and I'm not going to make up some excuse as to why I didnt update but I was working at the Dirtbike track for a whole week then i just decide to relax for this week so I'm sorry and I hope you like this chapter.

Twilightlover28


	8. Chapter 8

When The World Turns

Chapter 8

GPOV

I woke Drew up the next morning reminding him that we were going shopping with Leah today. I put on a pair of fitted grey track pants and a light pink t-shirt. I have to be comfy when I shop. I walked down the stairs to find Leah already there with a smile on her face hopefully she wont be bitchy to Drew. Paul was sitting on the counter trying not to be the first one to look at me even though he can see me out of the corner of his eye. "Paul get your ass off that counter Emily will kill you if you break it because your too busy paying attention to Gabby." Ah the good old Seth always stating the obvious.

"I look at who ever the hell I want to look at and it will only break if you sit your fat ass on here so im perfectly safe." I rolled my eyes and walked over to the table and sat down Paul and Seth continued to fight and it was really starting to bug me. I looked over at Leah and she was getting bitchy to. I got up and walked back and leaned agenst the fridge.

"OKAY BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs waking up Emily and Sam came running in the house from outside. Paul and Seth just looked over at me.

"What's going on and Gabby why are you up at 5:30 in the morning?"

"Because today is our shopping day so we have to leave early because we are going all the way to Seattle and these two retards wont stop fighting over nothing. Its really pissing me off and Emily sorry I woke you up I really didnt mean to but since you are can you make your famous French toast that I love so much." Emily nodded and walked over to the kitchen.

"Gabby you do realize that the malls dont open till at least ten?" I nodded at him and he looked over at Seth and Paul. "Okay you two stop fighting you will annoy everybody else along with me and I will have to make you work extra and Paul that means you wont be able to hang with Gabby. I think I might do that." I rolled my eyes and felt two strong legs wrap around my waist and pull me back towards him while Emily and Sam shared a look. Sam nodded at her and turned towards me and Paul. "Oh and Paul Emily wants you to get the hell off her counter we wouldnt want you to break it again now would we?"

Paul moved me out from between his legs and jumped off the counter pulling me to the table. "Good morning babe." He kissed me on the cheek.

"Morning Paulie." he groaned while everybody else laughed.

"Where is Drew?" Omg I forgot that Drew was upstairs in the shower oops.

"One second." I got up off of Pauls lap and ran to the foot of the stairs. "DREW GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE I DRAG YOU DOWN THE STAIRS BY YOUR HAIR THAT YOU LOVE SO MUCH I HAVE DONE IT BEFORE AND I WILL DO IT AGAIN!" I walked back in the kitchen and the wolves were covering there ears. Quil, Jared and Embry joined Paul, Leah, Seth and Sam at the table. "Oh I'm sorry do werewolves have sensitve ears?" I heard Drew yelling 'No' while he was changing upstairs.

Embry leaned over to Quil and whispered loud enough for all of us to hear. "Wonder why she's such a bitch today?" Paul growled at Embry.

"Hey Embry news flash it isnt a secret if everybody can hear what your saying." He glared at me and mouthed the word 'Bitch' at me and I gave him the finger.

"How long has it been since you yelled at Drew?" Paul always changing subjects

"Like two minutes why?"He pointed to the stairs. Two seconds later the 'No's' were getting louder meaning he was about ready to run down the stairs.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOO! NNNNNNNOOOOOO! G-UNIT YOU WOULDNT PUT ME OR MY HAIR THROUGH THAT EVILNESS AGAIN WOULD YOU AND I WAS ONLY TWO MINUTES THATS A PERSONAL BEST!" He must have realized that he was still yelling because he looked over at Emily and said sorry.

"Drew you know I would put you through that 'Evilness' as you like to call it because that's what I do and my life would be boring with out it just think about before you knew me your life was probably so boring you would fall asleep standing up but then I can into your life and made it much much more fun."

"Yeah G-unit I dont remember my life from when I was four years old." I rolled my eyes at him. "So what you make me hurry up and we arent even leaving yet?"

"We are leaving in fifteen minutes to be exact." Drew nodded and went over to talk to Leah.

"Okay then I should go get changed." I turned to look at Paul.

"Why do you have to get changed?"

"I'm coming with you guys."

"Hell no you are staying here." Seth laughed at Paul. "Dont be laughin' Seth you arent coming either."

"Why cant I come?"

"Because this is a girls only shopping trip."

"Drew is a boy."

"Yeah but he's gay so it really doesnt matter if he comes or not and didnt Leah work for you yesterday so you have to work today so you cant come either way."

"I'm coming."

I stood up and walked over to Sam. "Sammy does Paul have to work today?" Sam nodded at me. "Ha ha told you Paul." He rolled his eyes and ate some of my French toast. I walked over to the table and smacked the back of his head and took my plate and went to eat at he counter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Mall.

"Thank you so much for inviting me Gabby."

"It's no problem Leah I am having so much fun but we really need to get some food." She nodded and we pulled Drew away from the sweater vest and to the food court.

I got a bacon cheese burger from A&W with fries and a drink, Drew got a salad saying something like trying to watch his weight, and Leah got 2 bacon cheese burgers from A&W with onion rings. My phone started riniging and I looked at the number and I counldnt believe that it was him. "Drew?" He snapped his head up to me at the sound of my voice. "It's him." Drew pulled the phone out of my hand and pressed talk.

"Hello?" He waited for him to answer. "What do you want?" He waited again. "YOUR WHERE?" Drew was getting pissed and that was never a good thing. "You better not Fucken touch her." He hung up the phone and turned to me. "He's landing in Seattle in three hours and coming to your house." I felt dizzy and then nothing.

"Gabby? Gabby?" Leah was shaking me and I opened my eyes to look at her and she sighed. "Thank god you are ok I would have died if anything happened to you." I rolled my eyes at her and she smirked. "Okay so Drew explaided about this Daimen guy and I swear I'm going to kill him when we see him." I laughed at her and shook my head as we walked back to my car.

While shopping we got alot of things. I got 20 new shirts, 15 skirts, 5 summer dresses, 3 party dresses, a set of Satin Cami & Short, 18 pairs of shoes and 4 sets of Lola & Coco Bra and Panties by La Senza. Leah got pretty much the same things as me but different styles and stuff like that. Drew got 5 sweater vest and 10 pairs of skinny jeans. We pulled into the drive way and I let out a shaky breath and Drew grabbed my hand.

We walked into the house and Jake, Embry, Seth, and Sam were all in the living room, Collin, Brady and Emily were all in the kitchen. "Hey guys were back." Sam looked confused as to why we were back so early. "Oh and where's Paul?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Hey why are you back so early and Paul will be back in three, two, one." Paul walked into the room and walked right out and into the kitchen.

"Because we decide to come home and Hi Paul." He came out of the kitchen grinning with a bag of chips in his hands. He walked over to me and gave me a quick peck.

"Hi Baby, when did you get back?"

"Like two minutes ago. Do you know how you wanted to come shopping with us?" he nodded at me. "Well do you want to get the bags out of the car for us?'' He handed me his bag of chips and walked out the door. "Wait till he sees that there is at least fifty bags."

"Hey Gabby can I have those chips." I shrugged at Embry and gave him the bag of chips. Paul walked in with all of the bags in his hands and one in his mouth. He went up stairs with the bags and I heard a door shut outside I looked over at Leah and she nodded. Somebody knocked on the door and Sam stood up and walked towards the door.

"Can I help you?" Sam was being nice even though he had no idea who it was.

"Is Gabby home?" Sam looked over at me and I sighed. Then I heard Paul walking down the stairs. Shit.

"Gabby? Door." I stood up and ignored the looks of Paul, Drew and the rest of the pack. I got to the door and Damien smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?" He looked at me and checked me out.

''I came to see you." I pointed outside and he stepped back.

"Sam were just talking for a minute outside." I walked out the door and shut it behind me. "Okay Damien spill what are you doing here?"

"I really miss you and I want you back."

"Want me Back?"

"Yeah Babe I really miss you and what happened with Brooke wasnt my fault she jumped me."

"Dont ever call me babe again you ruined calling me that when you cheated on me." He pulled me towards him and had his hand on my hip. "Get your hands off of me." I moved his hand but didnt put any space between us and I was pushed up agenst the wall so I couldnt move.

The door opened and Paul, Sam, Embry, Jake, Quil, Leah and Drew. "Gabby you ok?" I nodded at Paul and he pushed Damien away from me and he held out his arms out to me. I walked into his arms and he tighten them around me. "Are you coming inside now?"

"No I still have to talk to Damien." I heard some of the pack growl quietly. "Just go back inside okay?"

"Wait Gabby at least have somebody out here with you I dont want you to get hurt." Sam always being the cautious one.

"Gabby what the hell happened to you you never let somebody tell you what to do and now you letting this guy walk all over you." Damien pointed over to Sam.

"Dont talk about my brother Damien he can talk to me when ever he wants to." I turned back to Sam and nodded. "Okay Drew will stay out here and so will Leah. Paul you and everybody else can go back inside I'm fine." Paul kissed my cheek and walked back inside with everybody but Leah and Drew.

"Wow Gabby lived here for a month and already have another boyfriend. What did you do go for the first guy you met and where is your dad because I'm pretty sure he doesnt live with your brother."

"You have no fucken right to talk about my dad. You dont even know the truth of why I broke up with other than the fact that you were cheating on me with Brooke."

"Why tell me why the fuck you broke up with me?"

"You werent even there for me when I needed you the most." He gave me a confused look. "Where were you the day of the funeral?"

''Out."

"See you were having sex with Brooke when I was buring my mom the only person in my family I had left to trust you knew what happened with my dad and you still werent there. The day after my mom's furneral you cancled our date because you were 'sick' so I came to your house to see you and hope that you were feeling well and I found you on top of her how the hell do you expect me to feel."

"I was out with my mom the day of the funeral."

"That's bullshit because your mom was at the funeral she told me that if there was anything that I would ever need she would be there for me and that she already thought of me as a daughter because it was going to happen one day with the two of us but guess what it never will and your mom now knows what a man hore you are." I turned and ran into the house and up the stairs and slamed my door.

PPOV

I was freaking out inside the house listening to Gabby fight with Damien. I was ready to kill him he had hurt her. I couldnt believe it. I wanted to go out there and hurt him make sure he felt all of the pain that Gabby felt whe he hurt her. But i wont because I know Gabby will kill me for it and I cant have her mad at me.

The next thing I knew Gabby was running up to her room refusing to look at anyone I wanted to go after her but I knew she just needed space. Drew and Leah came into the room with weird looks on there faces. "Paul?" I turned to look at Drew I hadent realized I was staring at the stairs. "Just give her a couple of minutes and when she comes down dont crowd her and let her make the jokes dont say anything stupid or offencive." I nodded and he turned to Embry and Jake. "That means you two idiots to. I know I may be being pushy right now but I'm speaking from experance." Everbody nodded and went back to watching tv.

Ten minutes later Gabby still wasnt down and I looked over at Drew and he nodded telling me that I should go up and see her. I was about to knock on the door when I heard singing.

[Verse 1]  
Come with me, stay the night You say the words but boy it don't feel right What do you expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand, and you say you've changed But boy you know your beggin' don't fool me Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)  
So let me on down Cause time has made me strong I'm starting to move on I'm gonna say this now Your chance has come and gone

[Hook]  
And you know It's just too little too late A little too wrong And I can't wait Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face But you don't like me You just like the chase To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

[Verse 2]  
I was young and in love I gave you everything but it wasn't enough And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else In lettin you go, I'm lovin myself You gotta problem But don't come askin me for help

[Hook]  
Cause ya know it's just too little too late A little too wrong And I can't wait Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face But you don't like me You just like the chase To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

[Bridge]  
I can love with all of my heart baby I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you, I don't have a prayer That's the way to live, yeah oh

[Breakdown]  
It's just too little too late Yeeeeeeah!!!

[Hook Til Fade]  
It's just too little, too late Yeah it's just too little too late A little too wrong And I can't wait Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face But you don't like me You just like the chase To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

I walked down the stairs and Sam looked at me when I walked in. "Is she okay?"

"I dont know I didnt talk to her did you know she could sing." Sam shook is head at me and Drew sighed. "You knew?"

"Yeah I have been her bestfriend since we were like 4 years old has she never mentioned singing?" I shook my head and looked over at Sam who was also shaking my head. "Well I will ask her to sing infront of us tomorrow but she just needs to relax for a minute or more but she should be okay trust me the day she found them together she nearly died it was so much for her to handle." I looked at him confused. "With her mom's death then finding out her boyfriend and the guy she was in love with well at least that's what she thought but he is a complete and total asshole and if you hurt her I will get somebody to beat you up."

"I will never hurt Gabby."

"Good. I'm going to make sure she is okay and stuff." I nodded and he ran up the stairs.

GPOV

I finished my song and walked over to my night table to grab my cell phone. I dialed the only person I knew would be able to help me with Damien. "Hello?"

"Hey Jamie."

"Hottie whats up is my brother being an asshole to you?"

"No Jamie it wasnt him."

"Gabby what happened and are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Gaberiella."

"I'm okay I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Megan Gaberiella Smith tell me what happened."

"Damien showed up here wanting me to date him again and I told him the other reasons why I broke up with him."

"Gabby I'm so sorry do you need to come up here for a bit?"

"No I'm going to stay here and I have to go I think I hear somebody coming up the stairs so I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Gabby." I hung up my phone and lied down on my bed.

The door opened and Drew walked in. "G-Unit you okay?" I nodded and he came and sat beside me on the bed. "Are you sure Paul is really freaking out."

"Yeah I'm coming down right now to see him." Drew stood up and grabbed my hand and pulled me off of the bed and down the stairs.

Everybody looked up when we walked in. Sam stood up and walked over to me and gave me a hug. Jake, Quil, Jared, Emily, Kim, Seth, Leah, and Embry who Paul growled at because Embry was hanging on to me for too long. I laughed when Embry muttered in my ear that Paul was jelous because he was scared that I was going to leave Paul for Embry. I looked at Paul and thats all it took because in the next minute I was in his arms.

**Disclaimer: The lovely Stephanie Myer owns everything but my charaters and the song too little too late by Jojo **

**Hey everybody sorry I havent posted in a while but I have been getting ready for school since it started on Tuesday for me. Umm this chapter I really want to dedicate to everybody who has been cheated on before. I know how it feels I was dating a guy for 6 months and 5 of those he was cheating on me with somebody from a different school and I had no idea till well to make it short what happened to Gabby in this story happened to me. I hate to do this but I havent been getting alot of reviews so tell other writers or readers about my story please it would mean so much to me. **

**Twilightlover28**


	9. Chapter 9

When The World Turns

Chapter 9

GPOV

I was lying on Paul on the loveseat in the living room while everybody eles was sitting on the floor or couch. Quil and Jake went out for patrol and Jared went home to see Kim. "Hey Leah wanna go make like cookies or something like that?"

"Sure I guess." I stood up and gave Paul a kiss on the cheek and walked into the kitchen with Leah. "Okay ill grab the eggs and butter."

"Okay ill get the mix, chocolate chips." Leah grabbed a bowl off the counter and moved it over to where we were. I gabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note to Leah. _**Wanna just eat the cookie doe infront of the guys?"**_

Leah nodded at me and we mixed up the double packet of cookie doe and split it evenly between us to and put it in a bowl. "Okay lets go." We picked up our bowls and walked out into the living room. "Oh Leah I forgot to do something come with me." We walked back to the kitchen and I took two scoops from each bowl and put it in one for Emily. I picked it up grabbed and spoon and walked back to the living room. I walked over to Sam and Emily and held out the bowl to Emily. "Here Em we didnt want to leave anybody out." Leah started laughing from where she was sitting beside Embry and Seth. I went back and sat beside Paul.

"Wait I thought you guys were making cookies?"

"We did Paul we just didnt put them in the oven."

"Oh can I have some?"

"No you can not have any of my cookie doe are you crazy."

"Well then I think I have one of the meanest girlfriends in the world." I turned and glared at him and went back to watching the rugby game on the tv. "Gabby you know I was kidding right?" I ignored him and I heard Embry snicker from across the room. "Please dont be pissed at me."

"Hey Drew tomorrow we should have like a movie day and Embry, Jake, Quil, Jared, Kim, Sam, Emily, Seth, Colin, Brady and Leah should all come." Sam started laughing and I seen Paul glare at from out of the corner of my eye.

"Well looks like Paul is working all by himself tomorrow while we watch movies with his girl." I heard Paul growl at Embry and Paul stood up and left. "Looks like Paul is going to see Amy." Who the hell is Amy.

"Who is Amy?" I was glaring at Embry and he refused to look at me. "Where is Paul's house? Leah can you take me over there?" Leah nodded and stood up and we walked out the house and I jumped into my car and Leah got in on the passengers side.

We pulled into Paul's house and his jeep was there. He better be here. "Hey Gabby listen to me Paul isnt cheating on you if thats what you think."

"Okay ill relax a little bit but I have to go in there and thanks for showing me how to get here." Leah nodded and we both got out of the car and she walked towards the forest to start her patrol. I walked up to the door and knocked trying to steady my breath. The door opened and a little mini Paul looked up at me. "Hi is Paul here?"

"Yeah come in and ill go get him." He walked over to the door of the living room. "PAUL SOMEBODY IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" I heard Paul and somebody giggling coming from where ever they were. The mimi Paul walked over to me. "Hi I'm Scott but you can call me Scottie like Paul does or lil S I think thats cool what is your name?"

"I'm Gabierella and you can call me Gabby or G-Unit like my friend Drew does." He nodded at me.

"How old are you?"

Paul walked in the room. "Scottie you know its not nice to ask a lady how old they are. Hey Gabby." I looked at the little girl in his arms.

"Hey Paul and its fine lil S is cool." I looked at Scott and he was smiling really big at me. He is so cute.

"Okay your lucky Scottie that you arent bugging her. Oh and Gabby this is Scottie's twin Amy." So that's Amy. I smile at her and she hid her eyes in Paul's neck. "Amy sweetie this is Gabby." She still didnt look up from his neck. "Okay why dont you guys go and play with your toys." Paul put Amy down and she ran out of the room while Scottie ploped down on the couch beside me. "Scottie go play."

"Noway Paul she is going to be my girlfriend I have to get to know her." I tried not to laugh and so did Paul.

"Scottie its kind of hard for her to be your girlfriend when she is already mine." Scott grabbed my hand and tried to pull me off the couch to come with him. "Scottie let her go and go play im not playing this game today." Scott sighed knowing that he was losing and let go of my hand smiled at me and walked out of the room.

"Paul I'm sorry I knew that you never ment that about me being a mean girlfriend and to explain why I'm here Embry told me that you were going to see a girl named Amy but I didnt even think that you had any sibblings so I made Leah show me where you lived but now I know that you have a little sister and brother. So ill talk to you tomorrow." I was walking out of the room when he grabbed my waist and pulled me back to him.

"It's fine and Embry knew I had a little sister so he was trying to get you mad and what do you mean ill talk to you tomorrow your not staying for dinner?"

"Fine ill stay but only because I dont want to break Scottie's heart." Paul laughed and kissed me.

"Good you wont want to hurt a seven year old." Paul flashed his grin at me and pulled me out of the living room. "Okay lets give you a tour because I'm sure Scottie didnt." Paul took me all around his house but his room. "Lets go to the kids play room and see what Amy and Scottie are doing."

We walked into the room and Amy jumped up and ran to Paul's side. Scottie smiled at me and went back to playing with his racecars. "Well why dont you ask her?" I looked up to see Amy walking over to me.

"Gabby?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you make cupcakes with me?"

"Sure do you want to make them now and we can make something fun for dinner too." She nodded and I looked up to see Paul smiling at us. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Chicken nuggets, popcorn chicken and curly fries."

"Okay well lets start with the cupcakes so then you can have one before dinner." She nodded at me.

We put the cupcakes in the oven when Paul and Scottie came in the room. Paul kissed Amy on the head and walked over to me and kissed me on the corner on my mouth and pulled away. He opened the oven and stuck his finger in a cupcake. "PAUL GET OUT OF THE CUPCAKES." Paul pulled out of the oven and smirked at me then turned to a glaring Amy.

"Paul you ruined my suprise on what flavor they were. Your mean you and Scott need to leave before I take this wooded spoon and hit you with it."

"Okay little sis I'll go and play with your barbies."

"Dont Paul leave them alone." Paul shurgged and walked out of the room with scottie following close behind him. "He so mean why does he have to be mean."

"It's okay Amy he is a boy and they try to impress girls by being funny or st- dumb and that's what Paul is doing he isnt actually going to play with your barbies and if he does then we wont feed him." She smiled at me and went back to placing chicken fingers on a tray. Thank gosh Paul has a half over where you can have two different temptures and a toaster oven or else we would not be able to make all of this. The cupcakes were done so I pulled them out and put the chicken fingers in on one side of the oven and the curly fries on the other and the popcorn chicken in the toaster oven.

We frosted the cupcakes and Amy made special ones for her, Scottie, Paul and me. I let her have a cupcake before dinner as long as I got one to and she handed me one that she frosted and I gave her one that I frosted for her to eat. The timer went off on the ovens and I pulled out all of the food. I put plates on the side and gave a water bottle to Amy to pour on Scottie and I grabbed one to dump on Paul. I put my finger to my mouth and made sure she was quiet she nodded at me and walked to the play room both of the backs were to us because they were playing with Scotties army men. Amy opened her bottle and walked towards Scottie and I walked towards Paul. I started tipping the bottle over his head and we dumped the bottles on the boys head and booked it for the kitchen. Paul grabbed me as I was running down the stairs behind Amy.

"Do you think that was funny?"

"Paul let go of my your all wet."

"I wonder why I'm all wet."

"Oh shut up we were just coming to tell you guys that dinner was ready." He kissed my neck and my head fell back on his shoulder he chuckled and I groaned.

"Im guessing you liked that?" His warm breath on my neck made me shiver. I let go of me and I walked down the stairs to see Scottie and Amy sitting at the table wait for Paul and I to feed them. I pulled Paul into the kitchen and he looked at our mess and shook his head. He put food on plates for Scottie and Amy and I took them over to the table. He put food on a plate for me and him and walked to the table with them. "Okay after dinner we all help clean the kitchen then we can watch a movie if you want."

"Yeah can we watch Cadet Kelly?"

"NNNOOO we watch that all the time can we watch 'Hatching Pete'?"

"That movie is stupid."

"Your stupid."

"Okay guys enough." They looked over at Paul pleading him to let them watch what they want to. "Gabby what do you want to watch?"

"It doesnt matter to me you guys can pick." Paul sighed

During dinner they fought over what movie they should watch and Paul had his hand on my thigh rubbing desgines with his thumb. Sam texted me asking me if I was okay and I just texted him saying yes and that I would be home late and he told me I better be home by 12. We cleaned up dinner and the kitchen and Paul, and Scottie went to pick out a movie and I put the cupcakes on a try to take out to the living room while Amy put her special ones on a different plate for each of us to have first. We walked out having all 40 cupcakes in my hands and 4 in Amy's hands. Paul and Scottie pick the movie 'Chicken Little' and the kids lied on the floor and Paul and I sat on the couch.

Amy and Scottie fell asleep near the end of the movie after eating 10 cupcakes each and Paul carried them to there rooms and tucked them in. He walked out and changed the movie to 'Fighting' and pulled me so I has half sitting on him. We werent even paying attention to the movie because we were making out the hole time. I was strattled on top of Paul and his hands were on my lower back when somebody cleared their throat. I jumped off of Paul and he stood up. "Hi mom this is my girlfriend Gabby, Gabby this is my mom." Omg I was just on top of Paul making out with him when his mom walked in.

"Hi Gabby its nice to meet you and Paul I have to work late everyday this week so I need you home early everynight I'm going to bed." When she left the room I turned into Paul and put my head on his shoulder.

"What time is it ?"

"Very funny Gabby but its 1:15 why?"

"Shit Sam is going to kill me because I was suppose to be back at 12." Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me out to my car and jumped into the passengers seat. "What are you doing do you want to die?"

"I'm not letting you go down alone now drive." I backed out of the driveway and race home.

SPOV.

When Gabby and Leah left Drew went upstairs to go to the bathroom or something like that I looked over at Embry. "Patrol now." Embry sighed and walked out the door. I texted Gabby and told her to be home by 12. I kicked the pack out and told them to go home after dinner and Emily and I curled up on the couch watching 'The Notebook' Emily was crying and I was trying not to laugh. Emily went to bed around 11:30 and I decide to wait up for Gabby to get home to make sure she was okay.

It was 12 and Gabby still wasnt home. 12:15 still nothing. 12:30 still no Gabby. 1:00 still no Gabby she was going to be in serious trouble she is an hour late. 1:15 that girl is in serious trouble. At 1:20 I heard her car pull in and heard her and somebody else get out most likely Paul perfect I can deal with them both now. They opened the door quietly probably thinking that everybody is asleep since I was sitting in the dark. "Welcome home." I saw Gabby jump and Paul sigh.

"Hey Sam umm I'm going to bed now night Paul, night Sam."

"Gabby get back here." she turned back around and fliped on the living room light. "Where have you been?"

"At Paul's."

"What time were you suppose to be back at?"

"12"

"And what time is it now?"

"1:30"

"I dont want to have to do this but you have to clean dishes for the next three days with nobody helping you not even Drew and for every single meal." She sighed but nodded. "And you have to wash them by hand."

"What are you crazy you know how pruny my fingers will be."

"I guess you wont be out past the time I tell you to come home now and to make that even better since you were an hour and a half late you will be back by 10:45 at the latest until I say other wise." I turned to look at Paul he knew he was going to be getting extra patrol now. "Paul did you know that Gabby had to be home by 12?" he nodded. "Okay you get three extra patrols and one is right now." Paul kissed Gabby on the cheek and walked out the door.

"Goodnight Sam and it was my fault not Paul's."

"Night Squrit." She walked up the stairs and I heard her door shut to her room and the bathroom light turn on. I walked up to my room and jumped into bed beside Emily and pulled her into my side. I had alot of thinking to do but what the most important thing way when Gabby was going to change. I thought it would be before Drew came but it hasnt happened now all I hope for is that it doesnt happen while he is here.

The next day came way to fast Drew is leaving tomorrow so we were going to have a bon fire tonight on the cliffs. I was walking down stairs when I heard laughing in the kitchen how did I not know the pack was already here I hear them all the time. I walked into the living room and nobody was there. I turned towards the kitchen when I heard Gabby laugh followed by Drew's. I walked into the kitchen and Leah, Drew and Gabby were all in the kitchen making themselves something to eat. "Morning Squirt."

"Mornin' Sammy." I rolled my eyes at Gabby and she turned towards the sink to wash Drew's plate. Maybe I was being to hard on her.

"Gabby just put it in the dish washer dont worry about washing them by hand just make sure they go in there and you start it and take them out." She put the plate in the dish washer and turned towards me with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you so much Sam." She hugged me and I felt like the best big brother in the world. "There are bacon, eggs, pancakes, and homefries in the oven on a plate for you."

"Trying to suck up I see?" She nodded at me and I laughed. "Maybe I should get you in trouble more often." She glared at me and walked out of the kitchen. I sat down and started eating my meal when I heard Gabby scream. I ran into the living room and Paul was standing over top of her with a now empty bucket. Gabby was soaked. "Do I even want to know?"

"Last night I dumped a water bottle on Paul's head and Amy dumped one on Scott's head and it was dinner time so it really didnt matter and now he did this." Drew and Embry were laughing. Gabby stompped up the stairs to go get changed.

"You do realize now that she is going to be pissed at all three of you?" They nodded and I went back into the kitchen to finish eating.

GPOV

I could not believe that Paul just did that. I changed into dark blue jeans and a light yellow tube top. I walked down the stairs and Paul, Embry and Drew were still laughing I looked at Leah and she could tell that I wanted pay back and the sweetiest pay back was not talkint to them because they would get worried. "Hey Leah want to come to Forks with me?" Leah nodded and she got up and walked towards the door. "Sam Leah and I are going to Forks." I heard a 'Okay' come from the kitchen so Leah and I went out the door with out even listening to Paul, Drew and Embry say goodbye. "Okay we need to come up with something good and I say we go to Port Angelos I seen this little store yesterday and I thought it had the cutiest necklace out side so I want to buy it."

"Okay and I know Paul will be calling you all day you realize that right?" I nodded at her and my phone began to ring. "Its Paul should I answer it?"

"Press talk then hang up." She did and he called again until we started hitting ignore. "Damn why does he keep calling me?"

"He wants to say sorry probably."

"I have an idea." We were pulling into the parking lot now. "When he calls again we get some random guy to answer it and have the musice blasting in the back ground and he can tell Paul that were doing body shots or dancing on a bar. Oh and I have my camera in the front seat you have to film it."

"Lets do it." Leah and I walked over to a random guy. "Excuse me sir?" He turned and looked at us and he had to be at least 20.

"Yeah."

"Well we were wondering if when this guys calls me if you could answer the phone and tell him that were dancing on a bar or doing body shots?"

"Why?"

"Because my boyfriend poured a whole bucket full of water on me this morning and he made me late for a job interview at the hospital in Forks and I didnt get the job."

"Sure."

"Thank you so much now we have to be close to my car and were going to turn the volume up on the radio so he actually thinks were in a bar." He nodded and walked over to my car. My phone started ringing and I handed it to the guy. "Its him and answer it in three two one."

"Hello?" He waited for Paul to answer. "No she just finished doing body shots and is dancing on a bar right now so I think she will want to call you back later because I'm going to go dance with that fine piece of ass." He hung up the phone and Leah turned down the music and shut off the camera. We started laughing our heads off. "Was that good enough?"

"Yeah thank you so much I bet he is freaking out right now."

POV

I just called Gabby and some man answered the phone saying she just finished doing body shots and is dancing on a bar. I whipped around to face Sam, Emily, Seth and Jake. "Where the hell is she right now?"

"She said she was going to Forks." I few out of the house with Sam, and Seth following me and we jumped into Sam's car even though we could have just ran but we needed a way to get home safely with out running into the Cullen's. We were driving through Port Angelos trying to figure out what bar or where they would be in Forks when I seen Gabby's car.

"Look there she is." I jumped out of the car and ran over to the store where Gabby and Leah just went in. Sam and Seth walked in first leaving me to follow. We walked in the store but didnt see Gabby or Leah. "There probably in the change rooms." We walked over to the change room area and I could smell Gabby's perfume from the door so I knew she was here.

Leah walked out of the change room wearing a tank top and light jeans. "Gabby what do you think of this?"

"I will be out in a second see then you can tell me if you like mine." She walked out wearing an baby blue halter dress that went just above her knees and had a slit up the side. She looked so hot. "Ohh I like it you should go with a pink top maybe but not so pink that it makes you seem like your trying to hard so maybe a light, light pink."

"Yeah I think your right and you look sexy in that dress. I'm sure Justin will love it." Leah winked at her and she laughed. Laughed. Who the hell is Justin.

"Your right I should wear it on our date friday." She started walking into the dressing room. "Oh Paul I know your there so dont even think I dont." She turned towards me and smirked. "Did you like your phone call?"

"No I didnt who the hell answered the phone?"

"A random guy."

"Oh so you arent even going to say sorry for freaking out and having me come all the way down here from La Push because I thought you were drunk and something was going to happen to you?"

"Are you going to say sorry for dumping a bucket of water on my head?"

"Yeah I'm sorry."

"Me to." I pulled her into my arms and I was seconds from kissing her when I heard Sam clear his throat. "Okay let me go change and buy this dress then if Leah wants we can leave." She looked over at Leah and Leah nodded.

The ride home was really quiet but it wasnt weird or anything because Sam, Leah and Seth were in Sam's car and Gabby and I were in her car. When we pulled into the house Drew was on the deck holding a gutair. To be more correct Gabby's gutair. I heard Gabby groan and she parked the car and got out glaring at Drew. "Put that away now Drew!"

"NO you need to play for everybody tonight at the bonfire."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer I dont not own Twilight or any of the charaters in Twilight it all goes to the wonderful **

**I'm so sorry I havent updated in a really long time I have been busy with the start of school and I have rugby on Mondays now and I have been really busy. So anyways review and everything be mean. Oh and this chapter was more of a filler of something that is going to happen in the next chapter with Gabby being all moody and eveything. **

**Thanks **

**Twilightlover28**


	10. Chapter 10

When The World Turns

Chapter 10

GPOV

I could not believe Drew was doing this to me. Making me sing infront of Paul and the rest of the Pack. I put on my my American Eagle black top, American Eagle skinny light ripped jeans, my American Eagle plaid jacket and my black Uggs and walked down the stairs to see Drew putting my gutair into Sam's car. "Drew I still hate you."

"Oh well you'll get over it and did you grab your song book?"

"Maybe you will never know will you?"

"I know where it is if you didnt grab it so I will go and get it." I sighed and Drew ran past me and up the stairs to grab my song book.

I sat down on the steps on the deck and Paul walked over to me. "What's wrong?" I glared at him and he laughed. "You should sing I really want you to and so does everybody else."

"I dont want to though Paul it would be to weird for me." Paul gave me his puppy dog eyes and I turned around and walked into the house to find Emily. I walked into the kitchen to see Emily and Kim putting food into coolers. "Do you want some help?"

"Sure could you go and yell at Sam to come and grab these coolers before I have a break down." I looked at Emily shocked that she would have a break down. She must have noticed to because she turned back to me. "Dont worry I wont it will just get Sam in here faster if you say it."

"Okay then." I walked out of the kitchen and onto the deck. "Sam?" Sam looked up from loading the barbaque in his truck. "Emily says if you dont get your ass in here to get these coolers she is going to have a break down." I watched Sam shove the rest of the barbaque on the truck and run towards the house. Sam pulled me into the house with him. Emily and Kim were laughing about something that I would figure out sooner or later.

After the trucks were loaded Paul, Embry, Seth, Leah, Drew and I were in Paul's jeep. Sam and Emily were in his truck. Jared, Kim, Jake, Collin, Brady and Quil were all in Kim's van. Paul was about to jump in the drivers seat when I shook my head. "Hey Embry?" He looked up at me and smirked. "Will you drive so we will have enough seats and I will sit on Paul's lap." Paul handed him the keys and we all jumped in the back.

When we got to the beach I jumped off of the side of the jeep and Paul growled at me and jumped out to make sure I was okay. I laughed at him and he rolled his eyes at me. "Paul can you give me a piggy back ride?" He nodded and picked me up and put me on his back and carried me to where the fire was going to be.

I helped Emily and Kim put out all the food before the guys got to eat it all. I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and I smiled. "What do you want Paul?"

"Well the guys and I were wondering when we could eat because we are starving."

"Paul your always starving and didnt we already tell you we would call you when you could eat?" I felt him sigh and nod. "Good now that you understand that go play please." Paul kissed my cheek and walked off. After about five minutes Kim, Emily and I walked over to where Sam, Paul, and Jared were making the fire while the rest of the boys were out playing football. I walked over to Paul and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey Gabby." Paul pulled me so I was standing infront of him.

"Hey Paul I have to tell you something that you cant tell anybody okay?" He nodded and I pulled his face down so it was level with mine. I leaned really close to Paul's ear and whispered. "Go and get your food quietly so you can get the good stuff." Paul kissed me and ran over to the food with Sam and Jared right with him.

Once we seen that their plates were full Emily, Kim and I went to grab our food my plate was almost as full as Paul's and he is a werewolf. We sat down on the logs beside Sam, Kim and Paul. and I nodded to Emily. "FOOD!" The pack plus Drew booked it over to the tables. I sighed and looked at my friends hitting each out for food it makes it seem like we never feed them.

After we ate we joked around and toss rocks at Embry till he got pissed and walked away. I snuggled into Paul's side when I felt Drew get off of the log with Sam and walked towards the cars. Great. I pulled away from Paul and looked at his face he looked hurt and confused. "What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing just wondering where Drew and Sam went dont worry." I leaned up and kissed his cheek but he turned his head meeting my lips. I smiled agenst his lips and I felt him smirk. "Okay that was better than what I was going for. Do you have patrol tonight?"

"Yeah I wish I didnt but I do. Why?"

"Well I wanted to watch a movie but it's all good I'll be with Drew."

"Sorry baby but Sam is going to be back in three seconds then we can leave early maybe."

"No it's okay you have patrol and it is Drew's last night so."

He was about to reply when Sam and Drew walked to the fire with my guitar and song book in Drew's hand. "G-Unit guess what?"

"What D-Fab."

"You get to sing us a song annd play." I shook my head at him. "Please its my last night and if you dont sing with me here then you will never sing at all with out people in the room you and I both know this."

"Drew please dont make me do this."

"Your singing and I dont care what you say."

"Fine but only one or two songs that's it but you can choose but I can say yes or no."

"Okay first on Everything To Me."

"Fine."

_[Verse 1]_

_You wanna go,  
And as you open up the door,  
You change your mind,  
I'm not something to leave behind,  
You'll never know,  
All these things I feel inside,  
I want to show, you,  
There's nothing out there to find,_

_[Pre-Chorus]  
Oh Baby I, wanna make you see,  
there's nothing more to fear,  
cause everythings right here,_

_[Chorus]  
I'm everything you want,  
I'm everything you need,  
and every little part of you, is a part of me.  
I'm everything you know,  
I'm everywhere you go,  
And I hope that you see,  
That your everything to me,  
Oh yeah,  
Everything to me, Yeah,_

_[Verse 2]  
Whisper to me, i hang on every word you say,  
Don't tell me no,  
As you turn and walk away,  
Don't shut me out,  
I'm much stronger then you know,  
But you're on your way, you'll be back with me someday,_

_[Pre-Chorus]  
Oh Baby I, I'm gonna make you see,  
There's nothing more to fear,  
Cause everythings right here,_

_[Chorus]  
I'm everything you want,  
I'm everything you need,  
and every little part of you, is a part of me.  
I'm everything you know,  
and I'm everywhere you go,  
and I hope that you see,  
that you're everything to me, Oh yeah_

_[Bridge]  
I understand your confusion.  
In denial, disillusioned.  
But I won't wait to long.  
And I just might move on.  
I'm buried by your indecision.  
Digging for the life I'm missing.  
Just look inside and see I hope there's room for me._

_[Pre-Chorus]  
Oh baby I, I want to make you see,  
There's nothing more to fear,  
cause everythings right here._

_[Chorus]  
I'm everything you want,  
I'm everything you need,  
(Everything you need) and every little part of you,  
Is a part of me,  
I'm everything you know,  
I'm everywhere you go, and I hope that you see,  
(And I hope that you see) that your everything to me.  
[Repeat]_

Everybody started clapping and I hid my face in Paul's shirt. "Okay next one Gabby I want it to be You & Me since I have never heard it."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Why not Gabby?"

"Because I dont want to sing that one infront of everybody."

"It will be the perfect one because I havent heard it and nobody else has so it wont matter if you mess up nobody will know."

"Fine but you better be happy about this."

"Oh I am and then you have to say the meaning behind the song because by the title I already know."

"I'll sing the sing but will not tell you what its about."

"Fine."

Okay as Drew already told you this one is called You & Me and I have no idea how its going to sound because nobody but me has ever heard it."

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive I can't keep up and I can't back down I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do Nothing to lose And it's you and me and all of the people And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right I'm tripping on words You've got my head spinning I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do Nothing to prove And it's you and me and all of the people And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now I can't quite figure out Everything he does is beautiful Everything he does is right_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do Nothing to lose And it's you and me and all of the people And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you and me and all of the people with nothing to do Nothing to prove And it's you and me and all of the people And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

"Okay that's it I'm not singing anymore no matter what you say Drew." Drew sighed and walked over taking my guitar from me and putting it in the case. Paul pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head.

"That was really good babe.''

"Thanks Paul but you have to say that your my boyfriend." Paul shrugged and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Trust me he isnt lying you were really good." I smiled at Embry and closed my eyes.

I felt Paul move and I snaped my eyes open. I looked around to see Paul glaring at Embry and Sam glaring at Paul. "Paul what happened?" Paul looked down at me and smiled.

"Nothing just something Embry said."

"Then why is Sammie glaring at you?"

"Because of what I said back."

"What was said?"

"Embry called me pussy-whipped and I might have bragged that you have the sexiest ass I have ever seen then Sam got pissed because you are his little sister and yeah."

"Okay first thing first Embry your an ass for saying that to Paul. Second Sam your overreacting. Last Paul you checked out my ass?"

"Yeah I know I shouldnt have but I did."

"As long as you arent looking at other girls asses I really dont care." Sam growled but I waved him off.

"I only have eyes for you don't worry about it." I smiled and kissed his cheek. He smirked at Sam and Embry, and all they did was laugh. "Okay Sam I'm taking Gabby home before she falls asleep since Drew is with Quil and Jake will you bring him back then I'll go on patrol when you get back so she's not alone." Sam nodded and Paul grabbed my hand to pull me up.

"You guys do know I'm right here and you didnt have to talk like I wasnt." Sam laughed and I glared at him. Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and we walked out to his jeep together. I looked over at Paul and he seemed to be thinking really hard about something. He was silent all the way home and into the kitchen."Babe are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"That I'm so happy your just with me and only me."

"That's really sweet Paul and dont worry I will always be." I looked up at him and he kissed me slow and sweet. I ran my hands up his chest and around his neck. He moaned when my tounge traced his bottom lip. After about a few minutes I had to pull away because I couldnt breathe. I grabbed his hand and walked into the the living room, sat down and snuggled into his side while he put U.F.C (Ultimate Fighting Championship). Chuck Liddell vs. Tito Ortiz it was an old fight it was only UFC 66.

Near the end of the fight I heard cars pulling in the drive way. Great Sam was home with the rest of the wolves. Sam walked in first with Emily behind him followed by Jared, Kim, Drew, Quil, Jake, Embry, Collin, Brady, Seth and Leah. They all came into the living room and chilled aroung Paul and I. Sam nodded at Paul and he sighed. "Babe I have to go but I'll come back tomorrow after you get back from the airport."

"Okay I'll walk you out." We stood up and walked towards the front door hand in hand. "I think I'm starting to hate you going on patrol. You never get to spend the night. I want to be like one of those couples where the boyfriend would sneek in after the family went to bed and stay the night together." Paul laughed and gave me a light peck on the lips. "Bye Paul and you better be here when I get back tomorrow."

"I dont think that Sam would like me sneeking in his house after he went to sleep even though he would hear me and I will be here when you get home I promise. Bye Gabby." Paul walked out the door and I went back into the living room to see Sam glaring at me.

"What do I have something on my face Sammy?" He tightened his mouth into a line and shook his head. I looked over at Leah and laughed. "Leah are you chilling tonight with us?"

"Sure let me go home and grab my stuff. I was looking online and I seen this sweet hair style that would look so hot on you Paul would die." Sam growled and Leah walked out the door.

"Okay Drew lets go upstairs and set up my make up and hair stuff so Leah has more to work with. Emily do you want to come to?"

"It's okay you dont have to invite me I'll stay with Sam."

"Emily of course I want you up there why wouldnt I?" She shrugged and we all walked up the stairs to my attic room. I always felt bad for Emily and Leah ever since I moved here because all of the guys other than Seth were assholes to Leah and nice to Emily. Like I know that Leah can be a bitch but did they ever think about how Leah felt to have everybody hate her. Then after I decide I was going to hang out with Leah I relized that I was leaving Emily out and more importantly she was Sam's girlfriend and I felt really bad.

When Leah got back she pulled me into my desk chair and grabbed my hair straightner and started curling my hair with a straightner. It took her about an hour and half to finish and when she did she was right it looked really, really cute. "Leah have you ever thought about being a hair dresser or even make up artist?"

"Yeah I have but I am really busy taking care of Seth for my mom while she goes away somewhere with some random guy and working for Sam that I havent had any time to go to college or even think about hairstyling or a career."

"Oh." Leah nodded at me and I sighed. I feel so bad for her because if it wasnt for Sam turning into a werewolf and meeting Emily then Leah and Sam would have still been together and probably engaged or married. I wish Leah had some happiness out there instead of having the shit end of the stick or how ever that saying goes. "Oh Leah do you want to stay the night over here?"

"Sure come with me and I'll go tell Seth not to wait for me tonight."

"Okay." We got up and walked to the living room. We got to the living room to see Sam spread out along one of the couches and most of the pack either on the floor or stuffed on the other couches. "Sammy your so mean share that couch before the rest of the pack cramps up."

"I'm alpha and I will do what I want in my house." I rolled my eyes at him and he smirked. "Anyway why are you down here bugging me?"

"Actually Sam we came down to tell Seth that he can leave with out me tonight and that he can tell mom that I'm staying here with Gabby and Drew." Sam and Seth nodded.

We started to head back up stairs when I decide to bug Sam. I walked over to Sam and sat on his chest. "Oh and I wanted to do that Mr. Dont-mess-with-me-because-I'm-Alpha." The pack laughed and it was Sam's turn to roll his eyes. I got off and we walked back up the stairs to see Drew rating my closet. "Hey asshole get out of my closet."

"Fine be that way and I'm not an asshole." Leah and I laughed at him as he sat on my bed. We were talking about random things when Emily stood up.

"I think I'm going to head off the bed now I'm pretty tired."

"Okay night Em." She gave Drew a hug goodbye since we would probably leave before she got up since we had to leave at 5:30am. "Yeah guys I think it's time we went to bed and Leah you can sleep in tomorrow I wont wake up before we leave unless you have work do you?"

"Yeah and I have to start at six so yes please wake me up Sam will kill me if I'm late again." I laughed and Leah grabbed a pillow and one of my blankets and put them on the window seat beside the window for her bed and Drew slept on the other side of my bed with me.

The alarm went of at 5 and I groaned. "Drew get up and in the shower I'll have one when we get back." Drew rolled out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. I got up and walked over to Leah and shook her lightly. "Leah get up Drew and I are leaving in half an hour."

"Yeah wake me up the second you leave not a minute before." I laughed as she rolled over. "Oh and since your up I'm taking your bed." She got up and walked over to my bed and was sleeping with in the minute. I walked into my closet and started looking for something cute but comfy outfit to wear. I found my light pink tracksuit and decide to wear that with a black tanktop. Drew came out dressed in light blue jeans and a skin tight hot pink shirt. I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to Leah. "Leah okay were leaving now so get up and get ready for work." She grunted something that sounded like 'I'm up now leave'. I grabbed Drew and walked out the door. Sam was sitting in the kitchen drinking a water bottle. "Okay Sammy I'm taking Drew to the airport I'll be back around 8 and I have my cell phone."

"Okay Squirt and bye Drew come back again soon." Drew waved and we walked out the front door.

The ride to the airport was completely quiet. We got there and I parked the car. I looked over at Drew and could tell that he was fighting tears. We grabbed Drew's bag out of the trunk and walked into the airport. Once Drew had checked in we walked over to security to say our final goodbye. Drew pulled me into a tight hug and I squezed him back just as hard. "Bye D I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you to G-Unit."

"Make sure you give those pictures to your brother and tell little man and the fam I say hi and I'll come down next time instead of only seeing you."

"I will I promise but I have to go." I nodded and I could feel tears coming out of my eyes and we hugged one last time. "I love you G-Fab."

"I love you too." He sighed and walked towards the metal detectors. I waved to him and blew him a kiss one last time when he turned to look back at me. I walked back to my car and paid my parking fee when I felt somebody watching me. I felt two arms grab me and pulled me into to them.

"I told you that you would be mine again." I froze I never wanted to hear that voice ever again. "Now Babe either way I'm going to have you and its so nice that I got to you when your all alone now I wont have to use my gun that I brought incase Drew was still here see I wouldnt have a problem killing him. It's his kind that makes this world a strange place isnt that right?"

"No and I will never love you again." I felt him grab my hair and pull back. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you and I am going to have you now get in the car." I was scared because he already said he had a gun so I knew that nothing good would come out of this. I got in the strange car. "Good girl now stay there I'm going to get in the drivers side do not move or try to run away." I nodded silently feeling tears fall from my eyes. He got in the drivers side and looked over at me. "Baby girl dont cry." He was staring at me and he reached his hand up and whiped the tears off my cheak. "Look at me." I turned my head to look at him and he was smirking at me. He reached his head between the seats and kissed me with full force. It was nothing like kissing Paul. Paul this was going to crush him if he found out. He pulled away and licked his lips. "You have no idea how long I have waited to kiss you again."

"Dont keep your hopes up that it will happen again." I felt his hand connect with my face then nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclamier I dont own twilight. Songs go to Everything To Me by Brooke Hogan and You & Me by Lifehouse. **

**Okay I'm extremely sorry I havent up dated in a really long time and I'm not going to sit here an make excuse why. But anyways here is the next chapter and I have already started working on chapter 11 and will hopefully be posted sometime in the next two weeks. I know some of you are going to freak when you ready the end of this since I didnt says who has Gabby but you will find out next chapter. Oh and all of the outfits and stuff like that are on my website that is on my profile page.**

**Okay review and stuff even of you hate it. **

**Twilightlover28**


	11. Chapter 11

When The World Turns

Chapter 11

PPOV

As soon as I left Sam's house I went a phased getting ready to start my nightly patrol with Jared.

_Hey Paul_ ~ Jared

**Hi**~ Paul

I started thinking about the kiss that Gabby and I shared in the kitchen since I didnt have to be worried about Sam listening to my thoughts. As soon as I got to the part where my hands cupped her perfect shaped ass Jared groaned.

_Seriously Paul do you honestly have to think about you touching Gabby's ass which not to mention is Sam's little sister and he would kill you if he was out here right now._~Jared

**Sorry and I know Sam would kill me that's what I'm worried about especially since she is all I ever want to think about**~Paul

_Damn! Embry was right you are Pussy Whipped_~Jared I growled at him and he smirked at me.

**Your just as bad with Kim**~Paul

_Yeah well Kim Doesnt have a older brother named Sam now does she?_~Jared

**Shut up please**~Paul.

He stayed qiuet for the rest of the four hour patrol and I was trying not to think about me touching Gabby or kissing her. But Jared never complained when I thought about her smile and how happy she was having Drew around for the past week. After patrol I went straight to bed I was so tired and happy that when I wake up I get to be with Gabby by myself.

I woke up around 8:30 am and hit the shower knowing that the faster I get out the faster I see Gabby. I didnt even bother eating and ran all the way to Sam's hoping that Gabby would already be there. When I got there I seen Sam sitting in the kitchen with Emily rubbing his back and the rest of the pack sitting in the living room watching a Giants football game. I walked over to the kitchen eating a muffin and sitting down across Sam. Sam looked up at me and sighed. He had a worried look on his face and that made me worry. "Sam what's going on?"

"Nothing just waiting for Gabby to get home."

"She's not home yet?" Sam shook his head. "What time was she suppose to be back at?"

"8." I looked over at the clock and seen that it was 9:30.

"Do you want me to call her cell?"

"Already tried and she didnt answer."

"I dont understand that she always answers her cell phone or texts you back if she cant answer."

"I know." Sam looked out the kitchen window and stood up from his chair. "And I have a bad feeling." I suddenly got this wierd pain in my chest and I took a deep breath trying to make it go away. "Paul are you having chest pain?"

"Yeah why?" I heard Embry and Jake snicker.

"EMBRY, JAKE ENOUGH!" Sam was pissed and hurt I couldnt figure out why. "Shit this isnt good. What are we going to do?"

"Sam what the hell is going on.''

"Gabby's hurt." No he cant know that. Gabby my angel cant be hurt. I'm suppose to protect her and I didnt.

"How do you know?"

"Its the same feeling I had when I lost control with Emily." The Pack gasped and ran into the kitchen. "Okay this is how its going to work. Collin, Brady, Seth you stay around La Push expecally Brady stay close to the house incase she come back. Paul, Jared, Quil drive to the airport search for her sent and car. Leah and I will be by Paul's truck running and one of us will phase when we find something and tell Paul. Jake, Embry search around the airport were going to find her. Jared call Kim and tell her to come over here and stay with Emily. Emily call Paul, Jared or Quil if she comes home. We cant involve the police unless somebody took her or she is in a car accident. If it was a Bloodsucker kill it but wait for my command. Right now I will have Leah phasing back and forth so I can keep planing. But right now lets find my baby sister and Paul's imprint." We all booked it out of Sam's house and did what we were suppose to do.

I tossed Jared my keys and said, "You drive I am worrying too much about Gabby to focuse on driving." Jared nodded understanding why I was nervous. We jumped into my jeep Jared driving, Quil in the back seat and I was sitting in the passengers seat.

I was shaking and everbody knew I wanted to kill who ever layed an unwanted hand on Gabby. "Paul we'll find her even if were out here for days I promise you that we will find her Sam will not let us stop until we find her." I nodded at Jared and we raced down the highway.

?POV

I wasnt going to leave this airport with out my girl. No matter what I did she would be back in my arms. It's now 6am and I'm sitting in the parking lot in the seattle airport waiting for Gabby to drop off Drew. I was watching everywhere until at 6:30 I seen Gabby's one of a kind car pull in. She was crying and so was Drew. I never liked him or his brother Jamie. Jamie always tried to steel Gabby from me but it never worked. They walked into the airport laughing together. I smirked to myself and got out of the car. I followed a far distance behind them but close enough where I could still see them. They hugged each other goodbye and Gabby turned around and started walking back out to her car. When she reached the parking garage I reached out and grabbed her.

"I told you that you would be mine again." I felt her freeze and I smirked. "Now Babe either way I'm going to have you and its so nice that I got to you when your all alone now I wont have to use my gun that I brought incase Drew was still here see I wouldnt have a problem killing him. It's his kind that makes this world a strange place isnt that right?"

Her breath was really shaky but she would give in to me I know she will. She took a deep breath. "No and I will never love you again." I grabbed on to her hair and pulled it back. "What do you want from me?" Perfect.

"I want you and I am going to have you now get in the car." She walked with me towards my van and I opened the passengers door for her. "Good girl now stay there I'm going to get in the drivers side do not move or try to run away." I walked around to the other side of the car and got in. I looked over at her and seen that she was crying. "Baby girl dont cry." I whipped the tears from her cheek. She turned her face away from me. "Look at me." She turned to face me and I realized that I had her right were I wanted her. I smirked at my thought and leaned over and kissed her with all of the emotion that I had for her, love, anger, sadness, and a little but of happiness because I had her again. I pulled away and licked my lips. "You have no idea how long I have waited to kiss you again."

"Dont keep your hopes up that it will happen again." My girl still has her attitude. I hit her across the face and she blacked out. Perfect now she wont know where we are going so she will have no way of knowing how to escape.

Gabby was out the whole ride to the abandon warehouse about 20 minutes from the airport. I parked the car around the back of the house in a little shed that I had built a few weeks before I had seen Gabby with everybody. The basement of the building was had a complete set of furniture because of my lovely trust fund that I got when I turned 18. I turned off the car and tooked off Gabby's seat belt. I walked around to the other side of the car and opened the passengers door lifting Gabby into my arms. I made it inside the wearhouse and into the basement where I took Gabby to our room. That sounded so nice together our room, our wearhouse, my girl.

I set her down on the bed and she started to stir. "Paul?'' Why wont she understand that I'm going to be the only person that will ever love her. "Paul can you come here?" That's it she will not say another word about him. "Paul! YOUR SON IS GETTING HUNGRY HURRY UP!" I looked down at her and realized that she was still dreaming so I shook her lightly.

"Babe wake up your scaring me." She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"Why would I be okay you took me away from the only family I have left?"

"How could I have taken you away from something that we could have?"

"I would never want any child with you and if I did I would take that child and run you would never see it." I lifted my hand up to hit her and she flinched away. "Please dont hit me again." I looked into her eyes and smirked.

"I wont hit you but you have to do something for me." She looked up at me and she sighed. "I want you to take off your shirt we can start off slow." She shook her head at me. "Fine but you will get on your knees." She shook her head again. "I SAID GET ON YOUR KNEES!" I lifted my hand again and she slid off the bed and on to her knees. "Perfect." I took off my pants and boxers and I lifted her head and pushed my dick into her mouth. I put my hands on the back of her head and pushed it forward. "Good now do it your self." She bobbed her head up and down taking my full lenght into her mouth. I moaned when I felt my tip at the back of her throat. I moaned her name again and she started moving faster. She pulled off right before I had my orgasm. "No get back here I want you to swallow it." I put her head back on my dick and made her swallow all of my cum. "That's was good baby I'll show you where the shower is and I might join you in a few minutes." I led her to the bathroom and I shut the door behind her.

I walked into the kitchen and started to make chicken fingers and fries for our first night here. I put the pans in the oven and walked to the bathroom door. I knocked on the door and heard her drop something. "Gabby are you okay in there?"

"Yeah I just have one question since you seem to have everything here do you happen to have something I can wear?" I chuckled to myself and went over to where her side of the bed way going to be and grabbed out a t-shirt and a pair of pj pants. I relaized that I fogot to grab her some undergarments so I walked back over and opened the door and pulled out a matching pink bra and pantie set. I opened the bathroom door to find her sitting on the edge of the tub in a towel. "I would say thank you but I really dont want to."

"Whatever you will be thanking me when I make you scream." I tossed the clothes at her and stormed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. I pulled out the food and put it on the table. I walked back into the bathroom and seen Gabby pulling on the last bit of her shirt. Damn that girl is fine. I opened the door and she jumped back. "I made dinner and you will need your strenght for tonight." I walked out of the bathroom and sat down at the table waiting for Gabby to join me. She walked out a few seconds later. She sat down and just looked at the food. "Eat." She sighed and picked up a chicken finger.

She kept saying Paul's name under her breath thinking that I wouldnt hear her. I stood up from the table and grabed her pulling her up to me. "Never say or think his name. He will never love you when I'm done with you."

"Paul will always love me like you will love prison when I get out of here." I shoved her back making her smash into the wall.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said Paul will always love me just like how you will love prison when I get out of here." She was still on the ground so I stepped on her ribs hearing a crack and smacked her across the face so hard it made her bleed.

"You better get up right now and get into that bed." She scrambled to her feet whincing from her ribs and walked slowly into the bed room I heard the door shut and her start to cry. She should learn to listen to me and not talk about Paul.

PPOV

We got to the hospital and parked in the parking garage. I jumped out of the car and seen a car that looks like Gabby's in the distance. I looked over at Jared and seen that he noticed it too. We didnt even wait for Quil to clue in we booked it towards Gabby's car. Quil was right on our tails when we got to her car. "I'm going to phase to tell Sam to get in here." The nodded at me and I started to walk away. I pulled Gabby's spare keys out that she gave me incase she lost the other ones. "Unlock the car and check out if anybody other than Drew is in it or if she left anything in there that might be a clue." The nodded at me and I tossed them the keys. I booked it over to a hedge that was taller than me so I knew that I would be able to phase perfectly.

Paul? did you find anything?-Sam Yeah her car is here Quil and Jared are looking in her car to see if she left anything but can you come a see if you smell anything?- Paul I'm about five minutes away phase and wait for me there.-Sam Okay-Paul

Right before I was about to phase Leah called my name.

Yeah?-Paul I want you to know that I wont sleep until we find her-Leah Thanks Leah but why would it matter to you no offence or anything-Paul Because she's the sister I never had-Leah Thanks Leah I'll stay up with you the whole time trying to find her.-Paul

I phased before she had time to answer me back. The only think that is important right now is finding Gabby. I was walking back and fourth when I heard Sam come behind me. "Alright Paul lets go to her car and I'll see if I can smell anything." I nodded and we ran (at a human pace) back to the airport. When we got back to the car Jared was sitting in the front seat and Quil was leaning up agenst the side. "You do know she would kill you right now Quil if she seen you leaning agenst her car like that." Quil nodded and Sam turned to Jared. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah her cell phone was in the front seat and it appears to be dead other than that no and I can only smell her and Drew."

"Alright Quil and Jared go walk around the airport and see if you smell anything. Paul you and I will go and see if we can get the security gaurds to let us see the tapes." We all nodded at Sam. The first security gaurd we seen we stopped him and asked to speak to the person in charge.

"How can I help you guys I'm head of security here at the airport." I read his name tag and seen his name was Frank, he was overweight, had a mole on his face and smelt really bad.

"My name is Sam and this is Paul and my sister dropped a friend off here at around 6:30 and told me she would be home by 8 and she wasnt so we came here and found her car but no her."

"Okay lets run through the tapes and we can see if we see her anywhere." We went back all the way to six and at 6:30 we seen Gabby and Drew getting out of her car and walking into the airport.

"That was her and her friend getting out of her car so she must leave soon." We watched as she walked into the parking garage to have somebody grab her. "Somebody took her is there anyway you can zoom in on that image?"

"Yeah and I'll get the police over her to while you guys watch the rest." We nodded at him while he zoomed in on Gabby and the person who grabbed her. He said something to her to make her freeze than walked towards a black van. I am going to kill him once I get my hands on him. I looked over at Sam and seen him shaking he never shakes anymore. The security guy walked back in with two police officers. "Okay Paul, Sam this is officer Mackin and officer Willis they will look over the tapes and get the licence plate and I will zoom in a little more and see if you know the person." We nodded.

SPOV

We zoomed in on the tapes even further and I knew the person from somewhere I just dont know where. I know know one of Gabby's friends and that is Drew but then again there was that guy on the deck. I looked over at Paul and could sence that he knew something. "Hey Paul does that guy remind you of anybody?"

"Yeah he kind of reminds me of somebody is there any possible way we can zoom in on him even more?" The security guard zoomed in even further and I relaized who he was. It was the guy that was talking to Gabby on my deck. He took my little sister.

"I know who he is." Everybody in the room turned to look at me. "Paul do you remember that guy who was on the deck fighting with Gabby?" Paul nodded at me and then realized that he was the guy. "That's him do you remember his name?"

"No I dont but I'll call Jared and tell him to go get Leah she will remember their like best friends now." I nodded and he took out his cell phone.

The officers turned and looked at me. "Do you know this man?"

"I'm not sure of his name but my sister Gabby just moved here from Ontario we have the same dad. Anyways, I guess this guy cheated on her before her mom died and she broke up with him and he came to my house looking for her and wanted to get back together with her but she didnt want to." The officers wrote down everything that I said and Paul opened the door to let Leah in. "Leah what was the guys name that was on the deck talking to Gabby?"

"Damien he is one of her ex boyfriends why? Did that asshole kidnap her?" I nodded and she started to shake.

"Leah just breath we will find him I promise nothing is going to happen to her. I know you care about Gabby like she was your own sister." She nodded and I felt like I was trying to convince myself. "Okay his name so his name is Damien. Can we go and try and find my sister." The cops nodded and we all walked out of the office. "Tell Jared to go and find the rest of the guys and have them meet us here." Paul and Leah walked out of the room to go get the rest of the pack.

**Okay I'm really sorry to end it like this but I had to anyways please review. **

**Twilightlover28 :)**


	12. Chapter 12

When The World Turns

Chapter 12

GPOV

I walked into the room that was suppose to be our bed room and shut the door. I lied down on the bed and winced from the pain that was shooting across my ribs. I was lying there trying not to cry because I have no idea what would happen to me if I did. I heard the door open and I felt Damien beside me. He put his arm around me and I winced. He surprised me by taking his arm off of me and turning around. A few minutes later I heard him snoring. I stood up and walked out of the room to try and find a phone or something since mine was still in my car. I checked the living room, game room, and the bathroom, I also almost passed out when I seen a nursery. I walked into the kitchen. I opened a few cabinets before seeing a little box in the very back of the cleaning closet. I pulled it out and phoned a tiny cell phone I was about to turn it on when I heard the bedroom door open. I put the phone back in the black box and put it back were I found it before standing up and walking over to the fridge. I heard his footsteps coming closer and I held my breath. He walked into the kitchen and stopped. "What are you doing in here shouldn t you be sleeping?"

"Well I'm sorry I'm a bit hungry and why would you care it's not like I can go anywhere."

"Well then you better be making me something to eat to." "Well seeing you in your boxers I lost my appetite."

"Well I haven t lost my appetite so what are you making. Hey do you remember when I use to call you cookie?'" I bent down to the fruits and grabbed an apple out and placed it in front of him.

"There eat." I walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom locking the door. I filled up the tub and sat down in it burning my ribs. I had to figure out a way to get Damien out of here just to phone Paul to tell him where I am or at least to hear his voice to make it through another day here. I was thinking back to what Damien said about calling me cookie when we were dating. It's one of the reasons why I hate that nickname and tried not to spaz at Jake when he called me cookie that one day.

I stayed in the bathroom all night and part way through the day. I walked out of the bathroom around noon and went into the kitchen to see Damien sitting there reading a news paper. "What this dump actually gets a news paper?"

"This dump is your home and if you didn t lock yourself in the bathroom then you would know that."

"Well its better than being with you and can you go get a pizza or something because you didn t but any frozen ones." "What so I can leave and you can sneak out?"

"No I don t even know where we are or anything if you don t remember I was knocked out for the ride."

"Fine do you need anything else?''

"Yeah tampons you know which kind I get."

"Yeah I use to buy them for you when you and your mom couldn t go out." I nodded and he grabbed his keys off the counter and walked out the door. I waited to hear his van start before I ran to the cleaning closet and pulled out the black box.

I dialled Paul's number and it started ringing. "Hello?"

"Paul baby its me I have no idea where I am but I need you to find me I'm so scared and I think he broke some of my ribs." I started to cry. I heard him say something to somebody else but I was to busy on trying to breathe "I...I don t know what to do. I...I...ttthink he is going to kill me or use me as his sex toy Paul he has a nursery in here."

"Gabby breathe has he put any other hands on you like sexually?"

"He kissed me then knocked me out on the way over here and made me give him a blow job."

"Okay babe the cops are tracking this number right now we are going to find you I promise and where is he right now?''

"I made him go get me pizza and tampons even though I don t want either I found this phone last night and I had to call you."

"Babe they have a signal locked on this phone even if you turn it off they can still track it do not let him break it."

"Okay but Paul I think he is going to be back soon so I have to go I love you so much and miss you."

"I will be there for you Gabby and I love you to. I promise you that I will find you."

"Okay bye Paulie."

"Bye sweetheart." I hung up the phone and put it away properly. I walked into the game room and sat down at the couch and turned on the tv. I watched half of 'One Tree Hill' when I heard him walk in.

"Did I say you could come in this room and watch tv?" "No I didn t know I couldn t watch tv. You never told me that I couldn t." I picked up the converter and turned off the tv. "Now that was rude you know how I like watching 'One Tree Hill'"

"Get your ass up and go eat your pizza that I had to go and get for you."

"Wow somebody is a bit grumpy today. You probably aren t getting any."

"You know what you little bitch I will get some now." He grabbed me and pushed me up agent the wall. "I will be having you in everyway possible and nobody will be able to hear you scream." He dropped me on the ground and got on top of me. He took off his shirt and lifted off mine.

"Get off of me you sick son of a bitch." He smacked me and I let out a piecing scream. "You know you will be going to jail after this."

"Nobody will even believe your story." He ripped off my bra and roughly grabbed my breast. I screamed again. "You like that don t you?''

"No and I especially don t like your filthy hands on me." He smacked me again and reached down to undo his pants.

"You will like this because it s the only thing your going to be getting." I undid my pants and slid them down my legs. "I love your panties I just might keep those." He grabbed my hips and pushed me on to him but couldn t managed to get in because we weren t completely naked yet. Thank gosh. He slid down his boxers and smirked at me.

PPOV

Sam, Leah and I were all in the police station sitting with officer Mackin and officer Willis. "Okay were going to need to run the plates of the van and try and search anywhere it would be possible to take her." We nodded and my cell phone rang.

"Sorry." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the number. Blocked. Oh well. "Hello?"

"Paul baby its me I have no idea where I am but I need you to find me I'm so scared and he broke some of my ribs." I heard her breathing start to pick up and I realized she was crying.

"It's her is there anyway you can track this number?" The officers nodded and I nodded to Sam and Leah who looked really worried and could hear the whole conversation.

"Okay Paul is there any way you can put her on speaker phone?" I nodded and pressed the button for speaker.  
"I...I don t know what to do. I...I...ttthink he is going to kill me or use me as his sex toy Paul he has a nursery in here."

"Gabby breathe has he put any other hands on you like sexually?" He better not have or I would personally make sure he could never walk again.

"He kissed me then knocked me out on the way over here and made me give him a blow job." I started to shake and I realized that Leah was trying hard to keep her cool.

"Okay babe the cops are tracking this number right now we are going to find you I promise and where is he right now?''

"I made him go get me pizza and tampons even though I don t want either I found this phone last night and I had to call you." "Paul we have the signal locked." The officers started grabbing their radios, guns, hand cuffs, tazers, and pepper spray. "Make sure that he does not break the phone no matter what happens. If the phone is still off we still have the steady signal."

"Babe they have a signal locked on this phone even if you turn it off they can still track it do not let him break it."

"Okay but Paul I think he is going to be back soon so I have to go I love you so much and miss you." I didn t want to let her go but I didn t want her to hurt anymore.

"I will be there for you Gabby and I love you to. I promise you that I will find you."

"Okay bye Paulie." I could hear the hurt and sadness in her voice.

"Bye sweetheart." I hung up the phone and turned towards the officers. "I'm coming with you guys to get her."

"Okay but if you come inside the building then you have to wear a bullet proof vest. And if he is touching her when we get there the first officer near them will give a command and you will not be able to participate. We will get you and one other person in there to get her out but that's it you cannot touch him or you will have the chance of getting charged."

"Okay. Sam who else is coming in you or Leah." Sam turned to look at Leah and she nodded her head at him.

"I will be going in with you Paul." The officers nodded and handed us bullet proof vest even though we didn t need them. We walked out of the station and jumped into my jeep. We followed behind the officers to a warehouse. What? I knew Sam had told the pack to stand around the house but out of sight just in case. "Her sent is strong. She's here." We got out of the jeep and walked over to the officers. "Okay Mansen, Richards search the outside look of that van." They nodded and went around different sides of the warehouse. "Alright surround the perimeter nobody gets out and nobody goes in."

Everybody went around the warehouse. We snapped our heads up at a females screaming and I knew it was Gabby's. "NOW!" The officers ran inside the warehouse and searched every floor. We heard her scream again and it was coming from the basement. Officer Mackin and officer Willis were the officers that were going down stairs with Sam and I. Office Mackin went over to the right side of the basement and officer Willis went over to the left. I could hear Gabby crying and started to follow Officer Mackin because it was the direction I heard her. We went into this game room and he was complete naked and on top of her. "FREEZE!" I heard him laugh. "Now stand up and let Gaberiella up." He moved over and relive washed over my face when I realized that she wasn t naked yet but very, very close. I took off my bullet proof vest and my t-shirt. I walked over to Gabby faintly realizing that they were hand cuffing that asshole.

"Baby it's me here look at me." She looked up and me and started to cry harder then she was before. "Here Gabby put my shirt on it will make you feel more comfortable." She winced when I helped her lift up her arms. "Don t worry baby I'm going to take you to the hospital right now."

"Paulie is it really you?"

"It's me Gabby I promise, Sam is over there do you want him to come over here?" She nodded at me. I turned around and waved Sam over.

"Hey squirt are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Sammy. Paul you kept your promise you came and found me." I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I would never break a promise to you. Come on lets help you up." She was shaking so it was hard for her to stand on her own. Sam and I each held one of her arms to make sure that we didn t touch her ribs. "Okay when we get out here there is somebody who wants to see you and some of the police officers want to ask you some questions."

"Okay Paul. And thank you for saving me. You too Sammy."

"Squirt don t worry about it you re my baby sis and I will do anything to help you."

"I love you Sam and you to Paul." We both nodded but felt it was better to sat quiet no matter what. "Who is waiting for me it better not be Drew I made him get on that plane and if he is standing out here I will beat him with my bear hands." Sam and I laughed.

GPOV

I was wait for Damien to pull down my panties. I have never been so excited to hear somebody say 'Freeze!' I hope Paul was here. I faintly heard Damien laugh and get off of me but I was crying so I didn t move. I heard somebody crotch down beside me but I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears. "Baby it's me here look at me." Paul. I must be dead there is no way Paul would be here right now but I opened my eyes and started crying even more. "Here Gabby put my shirt on it will make you feel more comfortable." Paul helped me lift my arms and I winced. "Don't worry baby I'm going to take you to the hospital right now."

"Paulie is it really you?" I sort of felt stupid asking that but I have to know. I could be dreaming this all.

"It's me Gabby I promise, Sam is over there do you want him to come over here?" I nodded my head. I couldn t believe this Sammy is here. My big brother and my boyfriend came to my rescue.

"Hey squirt are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Sammy. Paul you kept your promise you cam and found me." He grabbed my hand and kissed it really lightly as if I was going to break.

"I would never break a promise to you. Come on lets help you up." I was shaking from nerves so Paul and Sam each grabbed an arm probably trying to prevent from touching my ribs. "Okay and when we get out here there is somebody who wants to see you and some of the police officers want to ask you some questions."

Somebody wanted to see me. Drew that butt probably didn t get on the plane when he found out what happened. "Okay Paul. And thank-you for saving me. You too Sammy."

"Squirt don t worry about it you re my baby sis and I will do anything to help you."

"I love you Sam and you to Paul." They didn t say anything but they didn t have to because I know how they felt. "Who is waiting for me it better not be Drew I made him get on that plane and if he is standing out here I will beat him with my bare hands." Paul and Sam laughed but didn t answer.

When we got out side I seen Leah pacing back and forth. I had a huge smile on my face to see that Leah was waiting outside for me. "Look over in the bush." I turned my head and seen two wolves sitting there smiling at me.

"Gabby I'm so glad your okay." She came over to me and was about to hug me when Sam and Paul stopped her so she didn t hurt my ribs. "You and I are going shopping when your ribs heal."

"Okay."

I looked over to my left to see Damien sitting in the back of the police car. One of the police men were walking towards us. "Excuse me Miss Smith?" "Please call me Gabby."

"Okay, Gabby I'm Officer Willis and would it be okay if I asked you a few questions?"

"Yeah is it okay if my friend Leah is there with me?" The officer nodded and Leah grabbed a hold of my arm and walked me over to another police car.

"Okay, What is your relationship with Mr. Brown."

"He is my ex-boyfriend."

"Okay and why did you guys break up?"

"I broke up with him when I found him cheating on me."

"Okay did he physically hurt you since he kidnapped you?'

"Yeah he backhanded me on the way here, it knocked me out, threw me agent a wall, stepped on me causing me to hurt my ribs, and he slapped me a few times but that's it." Leah gripped my shoulders harder and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"Now I know how we found you but did he ever touch you sexually when you were here?"

"Yeah he forced me to kiss him, and forced me to give him a blow job. Also the other stuff that you arrived for."

"Okay thank-you Gabby that is all for now were going to take you to the hospital and let the doctor check you out." I nodded. "Okay and were going to have to doctor take pictures of your bruises, and give us a copy of your x-rays."

"Okay." He turned and walked away. "Leah will you take me over to Sam and Paul now?" She nodded and helped me over to Paul and Sam.

About five minutes later the ambulance was there and they were taking me to the hospital in Seattle. When we got to the hospital they wheeled me into a room and we waited for a doctor to come. "Okay, I'm Dr. Wilson and I will be looking after you. Is there anybody in the waiting room that you would like to call in Miss. Smith?"

"Yeah can you get my brother Sam, Paul and Leah?" He nodded. "Oh and you can call me Gabby." He nodded and walked out the room.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds only to hear the door open and Paul chuckle. "I think she's sleeping."

"No I'm not." Sam laughed and I opened my eyes to see Leah, Sam and Paul standing at the end of my bed. "You know you can sit down right?" They nodded and Paul sat on my left while, Sam and Leah sat on my right. We started talking about random things when the doctor walked back in.

"Sorry to interrupt but Gabby we have to take those pictures and get your x-rays done." Paul gave me a quick kiss on the lips and the nurses wheeled me out of the room. "Okay so we will take the x-ray first then wheel you back to your room and take the pictures and I will have a female nurse in the room with me for your comfort." I nodded at him and he went to do the x-rays.

They wheeled me back to the room and asked me to show them the bruises that were forming. They took pictures of my stomach, Breast where he grabbed me, hips, and face. The nurse gasped when she seen my stomach in a perfect boot mark. "Okay Gabby were going to let some of your friends and family in since you seem to have a lot of big tall men out there. We will be back in about fifteen minutes with the results of your x-rays."

The doctor left and Paul, Jake, Seth, Leah and Sam all walked into the room. We talked for like five minutes before Jake, Seth, and Leah left sending in Jared, Quil, and Embry. Once they left the rest of the pack well the last members of the pack Collin and Brady came in to talk to me. They stayed with me until the doctor came in. "Okay Gabby we got your results back and good things your ribs aren t broken just fractured. So were going to give you some pain medication and you need to go home and relax for at least 4-6 weeks no heavy lifting or anything sleep will be the best thing for you."

"Okay Doc. So am I good to go home because I need a shower."

"Yes we just need you to fill out some release forms then you can go."

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the twilight characters does :)

Okay guys really sorry I was so far behind in one of my .5 credit courses so I was freaking out and haven't been able to update until now so really, really sorry again. Anyways here is chapter 12 so hope you like it enough review.

Thanks twilightlover28 :)


	13. AN

When The World Turns

Okay Guys this isnt a chapter I posted a chapter last night but I wanted to go through the characters because I said in one of my chapters that I Paul had a little brother named Alex but I put Scott and Amy so here are the names of the characters and their relationship to one another.

The Pack:

Sam

Paul

Jared

Collin

Embry

Jake

Quil

Brady

Leah

Seth.

Imprints

Emily

Gabby

Kim

Relationships

Sam-Emily

Paul- Gabby

Jared- Kim

Sibblings

Scott, Amy (twins), Paul

Gabby, Sam

Leah, Seth

Drew, James

Others

Damien is kidnapper/ex boyfriend to Gabby

Jason Joshua Uley or Joshua Jason Uley is Sam and Gabby's father.

Okay so I hope that clears some things up and you arent trying to figure out the charaters relationship and stuff like that. Oh and thank-you to everybody who has reviewed or added this story as a fav.

Twilightlover28


	14. Chapter 14

When The World Turns

Chapter 13

PPOV

I couldn't believe it Gabby was coming home finally. I looked over towards Sam and realized that he had tears in his eyes. I knew the rest of the pack was waiting in the corner for me to come out and tell them what was going on with Gabby. "Hey guys and Leah." They all looked up at me. "Okay so here is the deal Gabby is signing release forms and she has to stay in bed for a three weeks." They all nodded and we turned around to see Gabby being wheeled into the waiting room. "Lets get you home."

Embry went to push her out but I seen her shy away. "Um...Embry can you let Leah wheel me out?" Leah stood up and Embry walked back over to me. Leah started wheeling her out of the room when the doctor came in.

"Okay now that Gabby is gone I have to tell you all something." We nodded. "Since I can tell that Gabby hangs around with mostly guys which I'm not saying is a bad thing but she will shy away from most guys because of what happened she wont be able to trust everybody in the same way again. So I know that she has a boyfriend in here." I nodded my head and the

doctor turned to have a better view of me. "Don't feel rejected if she pushes you away from her or doesn't want to hold your hand or anything like that. Gabby is going to be scared for awhile and even if she doesn't show it she will be. Oh and for the rest of you don't try and be extremely over protected now it wont help her. If you do she will think that he is coming after her again. Also she may start talking to the people she trusted a lot before like boyfriend, brother, best friend but she may also start getting other people to start helping her that she doesn't know that well so be careful with that as well." We all nodded and the doctor left the room.

"Aright guys you know how to get home so go. I'm going to see if Gabby will let somebody drive her car home so she doesn't hurt herself." The pack followed Sam out side to my jeep where Gabby was sitting in the back with Leah. "Gabby do you want somebody to get your car from the airport?" She nodded. "Who?" She pointed towards Jared and I. "Paul?" She shook her head and pointed towards Jared and I again."Do you want Jared to drive your car home?" She nodded this time and Sam gave Jared the keys to her car. I was nervous for Gabby and what the kids at school would think. Not that she would care about them but I was still worried that one of the wannabes would make fun of her or worse.

Seth, Collin, Brady, Jake, Embry, Quil all phased and decide to run home. Sam drove my jeep with Leah and Gabby in the back and I was in the passenger seat. We all headed towards home where a very worried Emily and Kim were waiting. On the way home Leah and Gabby talked quietly with Gabby saying almost nothing. Sam shot me a worried glance when Gabby started to ignore Leah. "Gabby do you want to go out to eat when we get home?"

"No...Leah and I are going upstairs." I looked over at Leah and she shrugged. "We need to have girl talk just the two of us nobody else." That hit me hard. My imprint didn't want to be with me after she got kidnapped. "I know that you want to be with me Paul and we will hang out after I promise."

"Paul can hang out with you in the living room. No bedroom for you two." I laughed and Gabby nodded.

When we got home Leah helped Gabby out of the jeep and Emily and Kim came running out of the house. Sam and Jared opened there arms for their imprints to hug them but they just ran past and toward Gabby. "Gabby were so happy your okay."

"Thanks guys but I really want to go to my room and rest." They nodded and Leah took Gabby upstairs to relax.

GPOV

I walked with Leah upstairs to my room and went over to my bed. "Gabby do you want to talk?" I shook my head and buried my head further into the pillow. "I'm going to let you sleep now I'll be down stairs with everybody if you need me." I heard Leah walk out of the room and close the door behind her.

**DREAM**

_I was walking through the forest when I felt like somebody was watching me. I started turning around and looking in every direction. I felt a breath on my neck and I shivered . I heard people laughing and whispering that he was to good from me when somebody grabbed me from behind. I screamed and I felt arms shaking me._

"Gabby? Gabby?" the shaking was still happening and I shot my eyes open. Paul was standing above me with Sam and Leah.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just a bad dream." Sam and Leah walked out of the room but Sam gave Paul a look before he left. Paul walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down.

"Babe do you want to talk about your dream?"

"Not really will you stay with me though?" Paul nodded and I curled into his side. We lied there in silence. After a while Paul sighed and kissed my forehead. "What's wrong Paul?"

"I just want you to talk to me I hate you sitting there and not talking to me about what just happened or your dream." I sighed and stood up from the bed and started to walk out the door. "Gabby wait." I turned to look back at him. "Let's just talk about stuff please don't be pissed at me for wanting to make sure your safe."

"That's the point I don't want to talk about it and I'm safe now okay?" Paul just nodded and I left the room. I walked down the stairs to find the whole pack looking at me. "What? My ribs don't hurt that much anymore." I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen getting the phone and ordering four large cheese pizza's, 2 packs wings and an order of garlic bread with cheese. I heard Embry and Quil walk into the kitchen while I was on the phone with the pizza place.

"Gabby I don't think that is going to be enough pizza for all of us werewolves in this house." I backed away from the counter because Embry and Quil were walking towards me like they were going to grab me.

"Oh I forgot about you guys being werewolves you can just have the pizza don't worry." They looked at me strange and I started to back away again but towards the door. "Just don't touch me you can have the pizza's I don't even want pizza that much."

"Gabby we were just kidding you don't have to be scared of us."

Before I could answer Paul and Sam came running into the room. "Babe are you okay? What happened."

"Nothing Paulie we were just joking around and when the pizza gets here only Leah and I are eating it." Paul shared a look with Embry and Quil as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried to be comfortable in his arms but I was scared. I unwrapped his arms from around my waist. "I'll be right back." Everybody in the room nodded and I walked into the living room and sat down on the love seat beside Leah. "Hey I ordered 4 cheese pizza's, 2 packs of wings and an order of garlic bread with cheese for us. Can we take it to the beach when it gets here I want to talk to you?''

"Yeah of course. Are you okay?" I just nodded and she let me be. A few minutes later Sam and Paul walked into the the room. Paul looked at me and sat down on the couch. Leah looked over at me silently asking me if I wanted her to move so Paul could sit beside me and I nodded slightly even though I was completely terrified. Leah walked over and kicked Paul. Leah nodded towards me and he stood up and walked over sitting down beside me. I placed my feet in his lap and Sam looked confuse because that is not something I would do to Paul. "Oh yeah Sam when the pizza gets here Gabby and I are going to eat it at the beach so that you guys don't try and steal it from us." Sam nodded and Paul looked at me silently asking if he could come with us. "Oh and because Gabby will probably cave and let Paul come I'm telling you guys right not that NOBODY ELSE is coming with us and if I hear or smell any of you then we will seek revenge got it?" All of the wolves in the room nodded their heads.

Once Leah finished talking Embry put on a New York Giant football game. They started placing bets and asked me if I wanted in but I shook my head and closed my eyes hoping for the pizza's to come soon. I must have fallen asleep because I was waking up to Leah shaking me telling me that the pizza was here and she wanted to know if we were still going to eat it at the beach. I nodded and stood up gabbed some pop and walked out the door with Leah. I felt sort of bad when we got to the beach and I remembered that I didn't say goodbye to anybody. "Alright Gabby what did you need to talk to me about?"

"This is really hard for me to say but I'm scared." Leah looked at me confused and I sighed. "I'm scared that Paul wont want me anymore and I get scared when the guys touch me even if it's just like a hug or even if there near me and I'm the only girl in the room."

"Gabby listen to me Paul loves you no matter what and the guys would never hurt you Paul would kill them if they did. You don't need to be scared. Okay I don't know what to say or how your feeling but you need to talk to Paul and even the guys because they need to know how you feel. I can be there with you if you want me to."

''Okay I guess if that's okay with you...You know your my best friend Leah." She nodded at me and I stood up and picked up the pizza boxes. I walked to the garbage that was sitting beside the park bench. We stood up and started to walk toward my house. "Leah should I talk to Paul first so he doesn't have to find out at the same time as everybody else?"

"Yeah I think that you two should go on a walk when we get back just so he feels loved." I nodded and we walked up to the porch. I nodded to Leah and she walked inside while I sat on the deck and waited for Paul to walk out which I knew wouldn't be long. I sat down on the steps and I heard the door open and close behind me. My body went stiff and I was scared that the person was going to grab me. "Hey Babe Leah said that you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah can we go away from here so the others don't hear about this yet?" Paul nodded and grabbed my hand and started walking down the road. "Okay Paul please don't over react but I'm scared that you wont want mess any more and I get scared when the guys touch me even if its just a hug or when there near me I'll tense up but it wont happen if any other girl is in the room with me and I don't know what to do." Paul pulled me into his arms and let my cry on his shoulder.

"Gabby listen to me none of the guys will ever do anything to hurt you. If any of them do Sam, Leah and I will personally beat them but I understand completely why your scared. Hell if I were you I wouldn't let anybody even if it was a girl come near me but babe you have been through so much in you life and you cant let one thing slow you down." I nodded into his chest and sighed Paul really knew how to calm me down.

"Your right I shouldn't let anybody stand in my way I love who I am and just because of some fuck nut doesn't mean that I am going to put my life on hold. He doesn't deserve the satisfaction of making my life stop. Thanks Paulie."

"Gabby I would do anything for you. Now how about we get back so Sam doesn't rip my head off?" I nodded and we walked back to the house hand-in-hand. We walked into the house and Sam looked up at us. I looked at Paul and walked up to my room.

PPOV

Quil and Embry walked into the kitchen to see what there was in the fridge when I heard Gabby tell them that they could have the pizza's if that didn't touch her. Sam and I jumped up and ran into the kitchen where Gabby was closest to the door with Quil and Embry looking at her like she had to heads. Babe are you okay? What happened."

"Nothing Paulie we were just joking around and when the pizza gets here only Leah and I are eating it." I looked at Embry and Quil and they shrugged at me. I wrapped my arms around Gabby's waist only to have her unwrap them. "I'll be right back." Everybody in the room nodded and she walked out into the living room.  
I turned and looked at Quil and Embry. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Paul I swear we didn't do anything we walked into the room acting normal and told her that there wasn't enough pizza for the whole pack and she got freaked out saying that she forgot about us being werewolves and we could have the pizza as long as we didn't touch her and we told her we were just joking and not to be scared of us then you walked in." Quil told Sam and I.

"Alright well we have to talk to the pack about all of this we need to be careful around her she is in a really fragile state and I have a feeling that something is going to happen. Now Embry don't crack that many jokes about her or to her that might get her to act phoney around us and we need her to be honest. Alright there going to start wondering where we are so let's go back into the living room and do things we normally do." We all nodded and followed Sam into the living room.

When I sat down beside Gabby she placed her feet in my lap which was really weird for her. I was watching her out of the corner of my eye and she looked really scared. Leah was talking to Sam saying something about taking the pizza to her each and that nobody could go out with them.

Leah and Gabby walked out the door with the pizza's in hand and I turned to Sam. "We have to be careful she is freaking out I have no idea what to do I want to kill that asshole who did this to her. I swear if she didn't need me when we got to her I would have done some serious damage." I was shaking and everybody knew I would have done something I mean he was about to rape my imprint I think I should be allowed to at least kill him.

"Paul calm down right now killing him wont help anything he is in jail and he cant do anything to her anymore. Okay so second her change is coming."

"How do you know?"

"She had broken ribs Paul now their healed and we heal fast next she will get sick then he muscles will get sore we need to talk to Leah about anything else because she was the only female to go through this. Also Paul and I have noticed that Gabby gets freaked out right now when she is alone in the room with one of the guys but when Paul, another girl or I are in the room she is calm. So be careful and don't try to set her off in my house Emily will kill me if another one of you phases in here." The pack all turned and looked at me and I shrugged.

Embry looked over at Sam like he had a question. "Sam if Gabby is close to changing why didn't she change when he was touching her or anything like that?" I growled at Embry and he shrugged sheepishly at me. "Sorry Paul I know it wasn't just me that wanted to know the answer to that question."

"I have talked to the elders about that and they seem to think it is because her body hadn't started the change yet and she wasn't ready." Embry nodded and was about to say something else when Leah walked in without Gabby.

I jumped up as well as Sam. "Relax guys Paul she wants to talk to you and is waiting on the front deck for you." I nodded and walked out to see Gabby sitting on the steps. "Hey Babe Leah said that you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah can we go away from here so the others don't hear about this yet?" I nodded and grabbed her hand and started to walk down the road. "Okay Paul please don't over react but I'm scared that you wont want mess any more and I get scared when the guys touch me even if its just a hug or when there near me I'll tense up but it wont happen if any other girl is in the room with me and I don't know what to do." I pulled her into my arms and I felt her start to cry. I couldn't believe I was hearing this I would never hate her no matter what. We all know what she's gone through and none of the guys would ever hurt her.

"Gabby listen to me none of the guys will ever do anything to hurt you. If any of them do Sam, Leah and I will personally beat them but I understand completely why your scared. Hell if I were you I wouldn't let anybody even if it was a girl come near me but babe you have been through so much in you life and you cant let one thing slow you down." She nodded and sighed into my chest.

"Your right I shouldn't let anybody stand in my way I love who I am and just because of some fuck nut docent mean that I am going to put my life on hold. He doesn't deserve the satisfaction of making my life stop. Thanks Paulie."

"Gabby I would do anything for you. Now how about we get back so Sam doesn't rip my head off?" She nodded and we walked back to the house hand-in-hand. We walked into the house and Sam looked up at us. She looked at me and walked up to her room.

Sam looked at me and I sighed. "She is just scared I don't know anything else other than she is scared." Sam nodded and walked into the kitchen with Emily following close behind. I walk into the living room and turned to the guys. "You might not want to go into the kitchen Sam and Emily are in there alone." The guys started laughing and we heard Sam mutter shut up. "Don't be mad at us Sam because you cant keep it in your pants." Everybody was still laughing until we heard Sam's angry foot steps coming out of the room.

"Paul patrol." I sighed and started walking out the door when I heard a scream.

**Okay guys I'm really sorry it has been so long I have been extremely busy and I tried to update but I couldnt. I was thinking of writing a new story I'm going to post a poll on my page but I wanted to know if you guys wanted a story about a girl who's boyfriend leaves for war and she finds out she is pregnet or I was going to do a Bella & Emmett story and it will be an all human story so let me know what you think and im going to try and update more but my exams are three weeks away so I have to study too but stick with me. **

**Twilightlover28.**


	15. Chapter 15 really 14

**When The World Turns**

**Chapter 14**

**Gpov**

I went up to my room and pulled out my guitar and started to play. I didn't know what was playing it was just sort of coming to me I was really nervous about playing again because I felt like I would only be playing sad songs or depression music and that isn't me at all. I put down my guitar and walked over to my lap top with my music maker. I got my portable piano and started to play with some notes. After a few minutes I finally got a tune I liked and started to write some lyrics. About half way through my song I decide to add a male part that I knew would be perfect for James. When I lived in Ontario with James we had a mini band of all of our friends and performed in a talent show.

_(James)_

Yo Baby, what's up?

_(Gabby)_

I been around him and I know what he's about

Shinin' those fancy things, but its not what he's made out of...

He takes good care of me and loves me when I'm down

He's my best friend to me and damn he makes me proud

_(James)_

So now I'm feelin like I'm choked up...

Wrote you a text, yea we broke up

I tried to settle some things, but now that games done

I see your face red, you're gettin wasted

You play with fire, it'll get you like you're K-Fed

We on the record baby, you got a second maybe

and ya'll know who I am, sorry Chelsea Lately...

Let's teach it as a lesson, man you fall from Heaven

This redemption is the only thing my mind's stressin.

_(Gabby)_

And I'm fallin for him, I'm fallin in love

I never thought I'd fall in love, I never thought I'd fall in...

And I'm fallin for him, I'm fallin in love

I never thought I'd fall in love, I never thought I'd fall in...

When life is hard on him he wants me by his side

When I lie next to him he holds me thru the night

I'll build a life for him, I'll keep him safe and warm

When he comes home to me I'll be right at the door.

_(James)_

And now I'm knocking at your door miss

Open up, looking gorgeous, fly from head to toe

She smiles, a metamopheous...

Sunshine shines the clouds can run their course when we set sail everything is in orbit

Fight but never forfit, who knows you best Lets take an overseas trip on my private jet

And like that, we reconnect, eyes to spirit

I'm falling deep for your love, and I don't care who hear it

_(Gabby)_

And I'm fallin for him, I'm fallin in love

I never thought I'd fall in love, I never thought I'd fall in

And I'm fallin for him, I'm fallin in love

I never thought I'd fall in love, I never thought I'd fall in

Baby you don't know how much I need you

You know I would give up everything to be with you

Got me crazy, wanna break you off (sometimes)

And baby I love you, and I don't deserve you

And I'm fallin for him, I'm fallin in love

I never thought I'd fall in love, I never thought I'd fall in

And I'm fallin for him, I'm fallin in love

I never thought I'd fall in love, I never thought I'd fall in

_(James) _

Who'd ever thought, that this would happen...?

When I got the lyrics down I called up James. "Yo this is James can I be of service and if this is fancy pants no I will not pick you up from your boy friend's house."

"Bestest Buddy that's mean!" He laughed and I could tell that he had one of those dimpled smiles right now.

''I'm sorry Hottie. How is my girl doing after everything with..." He hesitated and I knew what he was talking about. "Well you know what I mean."

"It's okay he didn't rape me or anything I just am freaking out every corner I turn thinking that he is going to be there but that's not why I was calling go check you e-mail."

"Okay I opening my e-mail right now." I heard him typing his password and e-mail address. "Holly shit Hottie did you finish a new song?"

"Yeah and read the lyrics and then play the track and we can sing it."

"Alright." I heard him humming out a tune as he was reading the lyrics. I heard the music start to play and knew we were going to sing it next. "Okay Gabby I think I got this when are we starting?"

"Okay so let the music play after that second little base then go and follow my lead." I heard him type it in on his computer.

"Alright on three." I counted to three and we started the music. While we were singing he added in some back ground and it sounds great I can't believe that I managed to come up with that in like 30 minutes.

When the song was done I heard Drew clapping in the back ground then a 'get out fancy pants I'm talking to my girl with out the gay' I tried not to laugh but we all knew that it was just brotherly love. "Okay so I thought that song was perfect it was way better than 'Hey Yo' and you took like 4 weeks to get that song perfect how long was this one?"

I screamed because I was so happy that James liked the song usually he is so hard on the songs it drives me insane. "Only about 30 minutes." Just as I finished speaking the door flew open. "Hold on one second Bestest Buddy some people just busted into my room." I turned and looked at Sam, Paul, Leah, and Jared all standing in my room. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah can you tell us why you screamed and are now laughing?" Of course Sam would want to know why I was screaming. Was I even that loud?

"Oh because I just wrote this duet for James and I. So I called him and we went through the song and it was PERFECT!" Jared and Leah shook their heads and walked out of the room.

"Oh well then babe can we hear it?" I shrugged my shoulders and picked up my phone.

"James want to run it once more than I have to go because I have two shirtless men in my room."

"Yeah sure and WHY ARE THERE SHIRTLESS MEN IN YOUR ROOM HOTTIE?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I heard him groan and I laughed. "Okay one is my brother he just came back from a run and my boyfriend just got out of the shower."

"Boyfriend?" I heard Paul laugh behind me and I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"Yeah his name is Paul and when I come down for the show he will come with me so you can meet him but I got to go so I'll talk to you tomorrow maybe." I heard him say bye and I hung up my phone. "Sorry he gets jealous anyway what do you want to do today Paulie?" I heard Sam groan as I sat on Paul's lap. "Shut up Sammy." He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room leaving the door open.

"Well my mom has to work and I was suppose to go on patrol but I'm sure Sam wont kill me if I skip it so want to go see Scottie and Amy because I know Scottie misses you and so does Amy." I nodded and walked to my room to change into basketball shorts and a purple tank top. I walked back out and grabbed Paul's hand pulling him down the stairs. I was smiling when we walked into the living room to talk to Sam.

"Hey Sammy Paul and I are going to see Scottie and Amy and I know that Paul has patrol but I really want him to come with me to see them please Sammy."

"Paul has to go on patrol there is no way around it unless you find somebody else and you cant blackmail them. Oh Paul you don't get to help her either."

"Okay that's easy. Where is Leah?" Embry pointed to the kitchen to see Leah eating a pizza. "Leah I want to go shopping tomorrow do you think you could do patrol now for Paul and he can patrol for you tomorrow?"

"Yeah for sure but why are you asking me and not Sam or Paul?" I explained to her the agreement I have with Sam and she just laughed and put the pizza box in the garbage. "Sam I'm doing patrol for Paul since Gabby and I are going shopping tomorrow." I heard Sam grunt and she walked out the door. I grabbed Paul's hand and pulled him out of the house.

Paul and I decide to walk over to his house since it would be pointless to drive over. We were walking up the pathway when Paul's mom came out to say bye and give Paul a kiss on the cheek. "When we go in be quiet because they don't know that your here we will surprise them." I nodded and followed him into the house. "WHERE ARE MY Favorite TWINS?" I heard Amy giggle and her little feet running down the hallway to see Paul. "There is my princess." She noticed me a dodged Paul completely and hugged my legs.

"GABBY! Can we make cupcakes again?" I nodded and she hugged my legs tighter. "Cool are you staying for dinner again tonight too?'' I bent down to her level and smiled at her.

"Do you want me to stay for dinner?" She nodded and I looked up too see Paul smiling at us. I leaned forward and whispered to her so Paul didn't hear. "Say hi to Paul he looks a little sad that his princess hasn't said hi." She nodded again and turned to Paul when I felt another pair of arms wrap around me. "Hey lil S how are you?"

"Pretty good Gabby how have you been?"

"Pretty good lil S." He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the games room with Amy and Paul following behind us.

Paul and Scott were racing on Scott's remote control race car track while Amy and I were colouring in her princess colouring book. I heard Scott cheer so I looked up to see Paul wink at me I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled. Amy looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and got up and walked over to Scott and Paul. I stood behind Paul and wrapped my arms around his waist. Paul pulled me so I was standing infront of him with one of his arm around my shoulders while his other hand controlled his remote control.

We were all in the playroom for a really long time. I was sitting on the couch next to Scottie and Paul playing video games. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was already 5:00pm so I looked over at Amy who was now playing with her dolls and stood up from the couch handing Paul my controller and walked over to Amy. "Do you want to go make some dinner now?" She nodded and gabbed my hand pulling me to the kitchen. For a seven year old she was sure strong. I pulled out two different types of pasta sauces and curly noodles. "What are you and Scottie allergic to?'' She shrugged her shoulders.

"PAUL!"

"WHAT?"

"COME HERE!"

"I'M PLAYING A GAME." I walked over to the stove and put a pot of water on. I knew the only way to get him down here was if I acted like I hurt myself.

"OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! THANKS TO YOU I JUST BURNT MYSELF!" I turned to Amy and put my finger to my lips as to tell her to be quiet until Paul came down stairs. I heard him running down the stairs and into the kitchen. I had my back to the door so he wouldn't see my face.

"Amy can you go upstairs with your brother please." I heard her walk out of the of the kitchen and Paul wrapped his arms around my waist. "Now I don't think it was very nice to trick me about you getting hurt now was it?" I shrugged my shoulders and he started to tickle me.

"Paul stop please I have a very important question to ask you." He stopped tickling me and nodded. "What are Scottie and Amy allergic to?"

"Um...Nothing serious just Penicillin and another type of medicine why what were you going to make?"

"Pasta but I was making sure that they weren't allergic to any the sauce because there is two different types of sauces so I don't know."

"Oh no there good do you need some help or do you want Amy back down here?"

"Well I guess you could stay but my boyfriend is a jealous type so if he comes in here all angry I told you that you couldn't stay." Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him.

"Don't worry I think I can handle your boyfriend okay. I'm not too scared of that wimp." I laughed at him and he smiled.

"Well in that case I better start cooking dinner for use and your siblings since you just told me that you were a whimp." He started to speak but I cut him off. "But that's okay babe I still love you." I smirked at him and he kissed my forehead. "Well that wasn't what I wanted." I pulled his head down lower so I could reach his lips. I kissed him and felt him smirk against my lips.

The kiss started to get heavy when I heard somebody say 'Eww' I pulled away from Paul to see Amy and Scott standing there with their arms crossed. I felt Paul starting to laugh so I pulled away from him and opened a jar of sauce. "Paul why are you kissing my girlfriend?"

"I told you my boyfriend was going to be mad but you did it anyway." Paul started to laugh and went over to squat infront of Scott when Amy came over to me and and grabbed a spoon to try and stir the pasta. "Be careful that's really hot if it splashes on you." She nodded and put the spoon down and went to grab out some forks and plates for everybody. I was serving up the plates when I heard a howl. I heard Paul curse and sent Amy and Scott upstairs to wash their hands.

"Baby I have to go Sam is calling everybody. Please stay here with Amy and Scott and don't leave the house or go outside there might be a leach out there." I looked at him confused and he sighed. "A vampire they are known as bloodsuckers or leaches. When I come home I'll take you back home better yet I'll take you home now with Amy and Scott since that's where Kim and Emily will be." I nodded and he grabbed my hand. "AMY SCOTTIE WE ARE GOING TO EMILY'S HOUSE LETS GO!" They came running down the stairs put on their shoes and ran out the door.

Just as we were approaching the house Sam howled again and we seen Jared running out of the house. "Paul go I'll take the kids in." He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. I watched him run into the forest before I walked into the house.

I seen Amy and Scott talking to Kim and Emily. I smiled at them and walked towards the couch and sat down. I don't know how long I was quiet for just staring at the door hoping that some way Paul would walk through it and say gotcha or something like that. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 1am. I turned and looked at Emily who was looking through a magazine with Kim. "How much longer until their back?"

"I don't know it all depends on what's going on." Kim nodded and I went back to staring at the door. All of a sudden somebody knocked on the door and I looked at Emily who went to open the door. When Emily came back I could not believe who was standing with her.

**PPOV**

I heard Gabby yelling at me telling me that she hurt herself and it was all my fault so I race down the stairs to see Amy trying not to laugh and Gabby's back towards me. I tell Amy to go back upstairs where Scott is playing video games and I wrapped my arms around Gabby telling her that I don't like to be tricked. She just shrugged her shoulders. We started talking and I realized that I had just called myself a whimp. I kissed her forehead and she mumbled something about how that wasn't what she wanted and connected my lips to hers. I heard the game turn off upstairs and I knew that Scott and Amy were going to come down stairs. All of a sudden I hear Amy say 'Eww' and Gabby pulls away and goes back to making the pasta.

We were about to eat when I heard Sam's howl. I basically pulled Gabby and the twins out of the house after telling Gabby what was going on. When we got to Sam's house I seen Jared coming out of the house just as the second howl was going off and knew if I didn't get there right now Sam would kill me. I kissed Gabby's forehead and run into the woods after Jared. Once I phased I heard everyones minds.

(A/N Sam-Bold Paul-Underlined Embry-Italic Jacob-Bold & Italic Leah- Bold & Underlined Seth- Italic & Underlined Jared-Bold & Italic & Underlined I will also leave the name beside who is talking/thinking)

_Great now that Paul is here -Embry_

Sorry I was making sure Gabby and the twins were safe. -Paul 

**I****s Kim, Gabby and the twins at my house? -Sam**

Jared and I nodded and he turned to face the rest of the pack.

**Okay so Leah found a Bloodsucker sent near the cliff. I already went over and checked it out and realized that it was about fifteen minutes old and heading towards the village now. Jared, Quil, Collin you take the East, Paul and Leah take the West, Jacob and Seth take the North and Brady, Embry and I will take the South. If you guys mange to get separated which I hope you wont make sure you don't attack by yourself. Make sure you guys are safe at all times while looking for the vamp.- Sam**

Everybody nodded in agreement and went off in their directions. I caught a fresh scent that could have been about 5 minutes old.

Sam new scent about 5 minutes old heading towards the house. -Paul

**Jacob are you by the house do you smell anything? -Sam**

**_I'll be near the house in about five seconds -Jacob_**

**Hurry up Seth catch up to Jake -Sam**

**_Sam fresh scent about a minute old heading up to the front of the house -Jacob_**

Paul, Leah, Jared, Jake, Seth and I will head towards the house circle the area don't let the leach get out.-Sam Leah and I turned around and raced to the house. Sam another scent about 30 seconds old running back around the cliff do you want Leah and I to follow it? -Paul 

**Yes don't loose the trail -Sam**

**Paul you circle right and I'll go left -Leah**

**NO! Don't split up we can't have one of you guys by yourselves stay together no matter what go to the middle and check which scent is stronger if there is even a scent on once side then follow it.-Sam**

**Okay-Leah**

Sure-Paul

We took off around the corner and Leah and I spotted a female with red hair. Sam could see her in our minds so we really didn't need to tell him about it.

Sam female with red hair can Leah and I take her?-Paul

**Go for it we will be there in about two minutes Paul go from behind and Leah take the front. Don't let her bite you -Sam**

**Alright Sam -Leah**

Leah and I charged ripping the bloodsuckers head off while Leah ripped her arms. We spotted Sam and the rest of the pack come around just as we finished her off.

_Damn you guys worked fast-Seth_

**We'll it had to be done. You'll get use to it if any others come around. Don't worry little brother I wont steal your thunder if you get to take one down.-Leah**

_**Uh guys we have a problem -Jacob**_

What?-Everybody

**_This isn't the scent that I smelled.-Jacob_**

**Okay Paul phase and burn the pieces of this Vamp. Leah wait for Paul then search the West. Everybody else go back to where you were.-Sam**

I phased and started the fire while Leah brought pieces of the bloodsucker over to me. I started to worry about Gabby and the twins wondering when we would be back. I missed her so much right now and I wasn't going to do anything dangerous that would cause me to get her because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt Gabby so I know that she wouldn't want me hurt either. I sighed and phased back.

Alright Leah lets go.-Paul

**Is the Leach all cleaned up-Sam**

Yep taken care of-Paul

We mush have searched for another 4 hours trying to find where the other scent is but nobody could find it.

**Alright another 15 minutes then we will head back if we don't find anything three of you will stay on patrol I want one of the eldest werewolves on at all times so Jake, Paul, Jared, Embry and I will always on with Leah, Seth, Quil, Collin and Brady. I'm not saying that anybody is better than anybody else they have just been werewolves longer. Okay who wants first shift?-Sam**

**_I'll go first since you guys probably want to be back to your imprints-Jacob_**

**Thanks Jake-Sam**

I'll go to Sam-Quil

**Awe I will too-Leah**

**Okay since we have been out here for a while one of you come off for 15 minutes and get something to eat I don't care who just figure it out after-Sam **

**_SAM I just caught a scent but the bloodsucker ran over the boarder. It must know something why else would it go over the line?-Jared_**

**Alright everybody we caught the scent, It's time for us to go off but the three who are taking the first shift. Right now Jake and Leah stay on and Quil come and get something to eat. He might be off longer then 15 minutes because I have no idea if Emily went into her cooking frieze.-Sam**

**_Alright Leah and I will circle.- Jacob_**

**Alright guys and Leah time to go back home.-Sam**

I phased quickly and pulled on my pants and walked out of the forest behind Sam's house and walked towards the back door with Sam and Jared beside me with the rest of the guys trailing behind. We opened up the patio door and walked into the kitchen where there was a tone of food made by the girls. I walked into the living room and seen somebody talking to the girls. "Who are you?''

"Just a friend." He was looking between Gabby and me. I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms. I felt her sigh and kiss my chest.

"Hey, Gabby are you okay."

"Paul I was so worried about you guys working this late I couldn't even sleep next time tell me how long your going to be please." I nodded and gave her a quick peck on the lips before Sam freaked. "And Sammy next time send somebody to give progress reports or something please?"

"I'm sorry squirt I didn't realize that this was the first time that we were out all night working that you would be here." She walked over and hugged him and he smiled. "Now I want to go eat but we apparently have a guest in this house that I do not know. So introduce yourself please."

"Okay well my name is..."

* * *

**Okay so here is another chapter sorry I took so long having exam's all week really screw things up but I have posted another story it is a Bella and Emmett so if you want read it. Okay so who do you think is at Sam's house write who you think it is in the reviews I have mentioned them before. Um review I will really appreciate it. **

**Twilightlover28**


	16. Chapter 16 really 15

When The World Turns

Chapter 15

PPOV

"Well my name is James. I am Gabby's friend from Barrie."

"Okay well I'm Sam her brother. I never knew you were coming here." I seen Gabby take a deep breath and sigh. She looked at James then at me. She walked over to me and I pulled her into my arms again. "Okay well how long are you staying for and why are you here?" Gabby looked over at Sam and glared.

"What does it matter Sam he's my best friend why don't you leave him alone. You werent like this with Drew so why are you like this with him?"

"I'm just protecting you. Your my little sister and I don't want to see you hurt again." Gabby pulled out of my arms and went to stand infront of Sam.

"Sam your my big brother I have to love you even though some times I do hate you but you don't need to protect me from everything. I need to make my own mistakes and have you there to say I told you so. But right now I need you to trust me James has been my best friend since I was 4 and nothing is going to change that now and I know your scared that your going to lose me again but your not. You'll always be my Sammy." I looked at Sam to see him wipe away a tear off his face.

"You will always be my Squirt." Gabby glared at him and laughed. "I just don't want to lose you I just got you back." Gabby gave Sam and big hug and he smiled.

"Okay now I need to introduce James to everybody. First James meet Paul my boyfriend, that's Sam as you already know, Embry, Quil, Jarred, Collin, Brady, and Seth." I watched as she pointed to each of the guys out to James as they stuffed there faces. "Guys this is James Drew's twin brother." Gabby turned to look at me now. "Paul go eat because Embry is already on his third plate."

"I'm fine I'm not really hungry." Okay so that was a lie I just wanted to be with Gabby. She raised her eye brows at me and I smirked at her.

"Your always hungry go eat. I'll be there in a second do you want to grab me a plate you know what I like." I kissed her forehead and nodded walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a plate for me and a plate for her and started piling the food on. I walked to the table just as Quil got up to leave for patrol. I walked and sat in his seat saving a seat for Gabby beside me.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down where her food was. "Thank you Paul." She kissed my cheek and I heard Sam sigh. "Shut up Sam." I smirked at him and went back to eating my food.

I seen James walk into the room out of the corner of my eye. "Hey Gabbs can I talk to you for a second?" She nodded kissed my cheek and walked out of the room with James.

"Paul?" I looked up at Sam and nodded. "Go tell Leah to come in for something to eat I will tell Gabby where you went when you come back in." I nodded and stood up and walked out the back door to phase.

Hey Paul- Leah

Hey guys.-Paul

Whats up?-Jake

Oh Sam says Leah can come in to eat now.-Paul

Alright I'm coming can you guys handle it right now?-Leah

Yeah Leah we got it covered.-Jake

I phased back and walked into the house to see Gabby glaring at Sam. I walked over to her and stood behind her wrapping my arms around her stomach. "Why not Sam it's not like I would do anything and neither would he." What are they talking about?

"I don't care Gabby I said no."

''This is so unfair he doesn't know anybody so who will he stay with?'' Oh I know there talking about where James was going to stay there is no way he is staying with me. I wouldn't be able to have that. Sam shook his head. "Please Sam he will sleep on the couch."

"He wont get any sleep because we will be in and out all night because of work." I seen Gabby give Sam that puppy dog look that always gets me to say yes. "I'll tell you what if you can't find anybody he can stay with then he can." I seen Gabby smirk and turn to face me. I heard Sam chuckle and I glared at him. "Gabby have fun trying to find somebody."

"Paulie can James stay with you since Sam is a big meanie and wont let him stay here?" She gave me that puppy dog look and I had to turn my head away from her. "Please Paul. It would mean so much to me if you did this one little thing for me but I understand if you don't want to I'll just go tell James that he has to go home."

I sighed and looked at her knowing that I would let him stay with me because it was going to make her happy. "Fine he can stay with me." She smiled and kissed me.

"Thank-you Baby. I love you."

"I love you too and Leah is about to walk in if you want to talk to her." Oh que Leah walked into the door and waved to Gabby.

"Leah guess what?"

"Don't try to set me up Gabby I know that look."

"But you guys would be so perfect together." She smirked at Leah. "Oh Jamie my bestest friend in the whole wide World can you come into the kitchen I have somebody I want you to meet." Leah glared at her and she smirked even bigger. Leah mouth to Gabby 'I'm going to kill you.' Gabby laughed and James walked into the room. "Okay Jamie this is my best friend who is a girl don't worry Jarred I still love you." I heard Jared laugh. " Anyways James this is Leah, Leah this is James." James met Leah's eye and I could tell that she imprinted on him.

Gabby smirked and walked over to me. "Hey Leah I told you so. Oh and James do you mind if you stay at Leah's house since we don't have any spare rooms here." He nodded but didn't take his eyes off of Leah. I laughed and pulled Gabby into my arms and gave her a quick peck. "Do you have work later?"

"I'm not sure why?"

"Because I want to watch a movie with you and Jamie and I might sing one of our songs together. Also I just want to be with you."

"Okay well I think I could let Sam to let me off tonight then I will go on tomorrow. I love you babe don't worry about anything we will be safe." I kissed her forehead and pulled her into the living room.

"Good because I love you too and I don't want you to get her." She sat down on my lap and I wrapped my arms around her. I heard Sam and Emily walk into the living room and sat down on the love seat. James was sitting beside us while the rest of the pack was spread out around the floor and the other couch. Gabby turned to look at James. "Hey do you want to do that now or later?"

"Now." They got up and walked up the stairs with the pack looking confused.

GPOV

Emily came back into the room and I screamed. "Oh my god what are you doing here?"

"I needed to come and make sure you were okay and since Fancy Pants just got back mom and dad wouldnt let him go again so they let me come down and surprise you."

I jumped up and ran to give him a hug. "Okay this is Kim. Emily was the one who answered the door and the two twins on the ground are Paul's little brother and sister Amy and Scottie." Amy waved but Scottie got up and came to stand beside me.

"That's Scott to you only family and my girlfriend gets to call me that." He crossed his arms and stared at James.

"Well what's your girlfriends name?"

"My girlfriend's name is Gabby and I love her even though she doesnt come by to see me that much isnt that right Gabby?" I nodded and Scottie went back to play.

"Dating a seven year old now?" He laughed and I rolled my eyes. "I see you have been busy since you left." I hit his arm and went to sit down on the couch.

"So where were you when I sent you that song today?"

"On the way to the airport I wasn't going to install my new travel dj soft were until next month but Fancy Pants was here and I had nobody to bug so I did it a few days after he left which is a good thing too." I nodded and looked over that Emily who was looking at me funny.

"What?"

"Will you guys play for us since the guys are still working and we really need some entertainment." I shook my head while James nodded. "Well looks like the guest wants to do it so we will be listening to a song that James and Gabby wrote now. Scottie and Amy come sit on the couch and listen."

I looked over at James and glared at him while he smirked at me. "Do you want to do 'All I have'?" I shrugged and James grabbed his computer to start setting up. "Okay Emily, Kim, and a sleeping Scottie and Amy this song is called 'All I have.'"

Love is life and life is livin' it's very special All My Love...

_Gabby_

Ooooh

Oooh

Oooh

_James _

BABY DON'T GO BABY DON'T GO

_Gabby _

Yeah

_ James_

BABY DON'T GO,UH BABY DON'T GO

_Gabby _

Yeah

_James _

BABY DON'T GO

BABY DON'T GO

_Gabby _

Yeah,Yeah

_ James _

alright

_Gabby_

It's such a shame but I'm leaving Can't take the way you're mistreating me And it's crazy, but oh baby It don't matter whatever don't phase me(uh,uh,uh)

_James_

I DON'T BELIEVE YOU WANT TO LEAVE LIKE THIS I DON'T BELIEVE I JUST HAD MY LAST REAL KISS I DO BELIEVE WE'LL LAUGH AND REMINISE WAIT A MINUTE DON'T BOUNCE BABY LET'S TALK ABOUT THIS MAN

_Gabby_

Well I'm bouncing and I'm out son I gotta leave you alone

'Cause I'm good Holdin' down my spot and I'm good Reppin' the girls on the block And I'm good I got this thing on lock So without me you'll be fine right?

All my pride is all I have

_ James _

PRIDE IS WHAT YOU HAD BABY GIRL I'M WHAT YOU HAVE Gabby you'll be needing me but too bad James BE EASY DON'T MAKE DECISIONS WHEN YOU MAD

_Gabby_

The path you chose to run alone

_James_

I KNOW YOU'RE INDEPENDENT YOU CAN MAKE IT ON YOUR OWN Gabby Here with me you had a home,oh yeah James BUT TIME IS OF THE ESSENCE WHY SPEND IT ALONE

_Gabby_

The nights I waited up for you Promises you made about coming through So much time you wasted That's why I had to replace you

_James _

IT MAKES A CAT NERVOUS THE THOUGHT OF SETTLING DOWN ESPECIALLY ME I WAS CREEPIN' ALL OVER TOWN I THOUGHT MY TENDER TOUCH COULD LOCK YOU DOWN I KNEW I HAD YOU,AS COCKY AS IT SOUNDS THE WAY YOU USED TO GIGGLE RIGHT BEFORE I PUT IT DOWN IT'S BETTER WHEN YOU'RE ANGRY COME HERE I'LL PROVE IT NOW COME HERE

_Gabby _

Stop playin'  
you gaming I gotta leave you alone Cause I'm good Holding down my spot and I'm good Reppin' the girls on the block And I'm good I got this thing on lock So without me you'll be fine-right?

All my pride is all I have

_James _

PRIDE IS WHAT YOU HAD BABY GIRL I'M WHAT YOU HAVE Gabby you'll be needing me but too bad James BE EASY DON'T MAKE DECISIONS WHEN YOU MAD Gabby The path you chose to run alone James I KNOW YOU'RE INDEPENDENT YOU CAN MAKE IT ON YOUR OWN

_Gabby_

Here with me you had a home,oh yeah

_James_

BUT TIME IS OF THE ESSENCE WHY SPEND IT ALONE

_James _

PEOPLE MAKE MISTAKE TO MAKE UP,TO BREAK UP,TO WAKE UP COLD AND LONELY,CHILL BABY YOU KNOW ME YOU LOVE ME I'M LIKE YOUR HOMEY INSTEAD OF BEEFIN' BABY COME HOLD ME I PROMISE I'M NOT A PHONY DON'T BOUNCE BABY CONSOLE ME COME HERE

_Gabby _

Ain't nothing you can say to me that can change my mind I gotta let you go now And nothing will ever be the same So just be on your way Go head and do your thing now And there's no more to explain to me you ya know I know your game I'm not feeling what you do

_Gabby _

So I'm bouncin and I'm out son I gotta leave you alone Yeah,Yeah

All my pride is all I have

_James_

PRIDE IS WHAT YOU HAD BABY GIRL I'M WHAT YOU HAVE

_Gabby_

you'll be needing me but too bad

_ James_

BE EASY DON'T MAKE DECISIONS WHEN YOU MAD

_Gabby_

The path you chose to run alone

_ James _

I KNOW YOU'RE INDEPENDENT YOU CAN MAKE IT ON YOUR OWN

_Gabby _

Here with me you had a home,oh yeah

_James_

BUT TIME IS OF THE ESSENCE WHY SPEND IT ALONE

All my pride is all I have

_James_

PRIDE IS WHAT YOU HAD BABY GIRL I'M WHAT YOU HAVE

_Gabby_

you'll be needing me but too bad

_James_

BE EASY DON'T MAKE DECISIONS WHEN YOU MAD

_Gabby _

The path you chose to run alone

_James _

I KNOW YOU'RE INDEPENDENT YOU CAN MAKE IT ON YOUR OWN

_Gabby _

Here with me you had a home,oh yeah

_James_

BUT TIME IS OF THE ESSENCE WHY SPEND IT ALONE

When we finished Kim and Emily were both standing and clapping. I blushed and hid my face in James's shoulder. "That was amazing I think you should sing a song for the guys when they get back it would cheer them up." I shook my head and Emily gave me a look and I knew she wouldnt let it go. I sighed and nodded my head while Kim jumped up clapping.

When the guys got home they started to ask James questions like who he was, why was he here etc. James was sitting in the living room when I went and asked Sam if he could stay with us but Sam being Sam was too over protected of me and said no. I turned to Paul and asked him if James could stay with him. He didn't want to agree but he did for me until I seen Leah walk in.

I knew Leah and James would be perfect for each other for one he is actually taller then her. I smirked at her and called in James. As soon as I introduced them and their eyes met I knew she had imprinted on him. I smirked and said 'I told you so' Paul who was standing behind me just laughed and pulled me into the living room.

PPOV

James and Gabby walked back up stairs and I turned to look at Emily and Kim who were smirking. I was about to ask what when I seen Gabby walk into the room with her song book while James had her guitar and a computer. "Okay I am only doing this because Emily and Kim were going to bite my head off." Emily and Kim glared at Gabby while the guys laughed. "Okay this song is called Two is Better Than One and most of the vocals are done by James."

_James_

I remember what you wore on the first day You came into my life and I thought "Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say You know that it all takes my breath away And now I'm left with nothing

**Both**

So maybe it's true That I can't live without you And maybe two is better than one But there's so much time To figure out the rest of my life And you've already got me coming undone And I'm thinking two is better than one

_Gabby_

I remember every look upon your face

_James_

The way you roll your eyes The way you taste You make it hard for breathing

_Gabby_

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away I think of you and everything's okay I'm finally now believing

**Both**

That maybe it's true That I can't live without you And maybe two is better than one But there's so much time To figure out the rest of my life And you've already got me coming undone And I'm thinking two is better than one

_James_

I remember what you wore on the first day You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"

**Both**

Maybe it's true That I can't live without you Maybe two is better than one But there's so much time To figure out the rest of my life And you've already got me coming undone And I'm thinking I can't live without you 'Cause, baby, two is better than one But there's so much time To figure out the rest of my life But I'll figure it out When all is said and done Two is better than one Two is better than one

We all started to clap and I was proud of Gabby for playing the guitar for the whole song with out messing up. Kim and Emily ran up to hug both Gabby and James. "Okay well Emily wants us to play the song that we played for her and Kim earlier but I'm really tired and I'm heading up to bed. Sam James is staying with Leah and Seth went outside to cover for Leah while she shows James where everything is." Sam nodded and Gabby gave everybody a hug and me a kiss. "Come to my room." She whispered it so low that I don't even think Collin heard and he was sitting right beside me. I nodded and gave her another kiss. "Good night everybody." Everybody said there good night and Gabby walked up the stairs.

"Okay guys time for all of you to leave too. I'm going to bed and Emily is too. Remember if you hear anything go." Sam picked up Emily and started to head for the stairs with everybody slowly trailing out the front door. "Oh Paul since the twins are here you can stay put them in the room they usually stay in and take the other." I nodded and picked up Amy and carried her up while Jared grabbed Scottie.

I waited till I heard Sam's snores and creeped up the stairs to Gabby's room. I opened her door and she was sitting on the bed starring at me. "Its about time you got up here." She smirked and patted the bed. I walked over to the bed, sat down and pulled her into my side giving her a kiss.

"I had to wait for Sam to fall asleep." She nodded and we moved back to lie on her pillows. Well I lied on her pillows and she laid on me. I kissed her head and pulled her so her head was on my chest and she didn't have to lie at a weird angle.

I must have drifted to sleep because I woke up to a door banging agents the wall.

* * *

**Hey Guys sorry I haven't written in a while I have been extremely busy trying to catch up on school, coming back from Virginia, I have been extremely busy helping out my parents and everything so yeah but I am going to try to up date as much as I can so please bear with me on this. I will be posting another chapter for my other story with in the next week so if your reading that one to you have another up date coming. Anyways I have noticed that I haven't been doing disclaimers or anything like that to say that none of this is mine so here we go. **

**Disclaimer: Everything goes to the wonderful S.M. and her saga Twilight. I only own my own characters like Gabby. **

**Song Disclaimer: The songs I used in this chapter are: All I Have by Jennifer Lopez ft LL Cool J and Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls ft Taylor Swift. **

**So please review and tell me what you think. **

**Twilightlover28 :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey Everybody,

I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update but I promise I am currently working on the new chapter. A lot of stuff has happened in my life and I have been putting my stories off but I am working on new chapters for both and I promise it wont be this long again. If you guys want you can leave me some reviews and give me some ideas of what to put in the story or just to let me know you guys are still with me. Thanks everybody I really am thankful for all your support.

Twilightlover28 :) 


End file.
